The Dawn of a White Sun
by Ravena Wolfborn
Summary: This is a Sun x Weiss fic. I just thought it was interesting, ya know. Also, in this one, Neptune's a jerk. Weiss gets stood up by Nep, and Sun finds her crying. See how a friendship can develop, and maybe something more, between the two most unlikeliest people on Remnant. Fluff, tons of it. Sorry if you wind up hating Nep by the end of this. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, a little background. I, as a Weiss Admin on FB and Schnee enthusiast, exempting their father from that list, think that Sun and Weiss would make an adorable, yet awkward, couple. I really like Sun as a character despite his tiny bit of screen time, and he's hot, so I wanted to make this. I'm hoping for a multi-chapter fic with conflict and the whole shebang, but don't be offended if it seems like it was cut short. Also, I'm an opportunity shipper, so if you think this is a crack ship, be warned that there's going to be little to laugh about when I get done. It's going to have its moments because, well, it's Sun, but I love to manipulate the fluff. So without further ado, I'll try the first chapter for you.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 1: Left with a Monkey

Weiss

I can't believe that he actually asked me out. I mean, after being rejected before the dance, I thought he didn't like me, but then he went and asked me out at the dance. So, here I am, waiting for him to show up at a place that I never even knew existed, waiting impatiently for any sign of him. I sigh as the waiter comes around again. "Miss, I'm sorry, but you've been here over an hour and haven't ordered anything but water. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

I gulp, on the verge of tears, but I hold them back. "Of course." I stand up, and with as much dignity as I can muster, I walk out with my head high. I could hear the waiters and diners tisking under their breath, pitying me. It took all I had in me to not bust out crying then and there. I make it to a park, one I had never been to before, one that I didn't even know existed, before the tears escaped. I sit on a bench near the forest before I let my head fall into my hands and weep for the blow that he just dealt me without lifting a finger. I actually liked him. He was cute and charming, and I just wanted to get to know him better. Then, he goes and stands me up, not even caring to call or even text me. The first time I let someone into the shell that I've constructed to keep everyone at a distance, he tells me to go to an unfamiliar setting with unfamiliar people and never shows up. I sniffle, wiping my nose with my tiny kerchief.

I look up to see dark gray eyes that remind me much of the sea during a storm. I jump, startled, and fall off the bench. "What the hell are you doing staring at me like that!?" I stand up and brush myself off.

He's hanging upside down by his tail. It's that Faunus from before, the one that's partners with Neptune. "Oh, sorry. I just saw you crying and wanted to know why." He pulls a banana out of thin air it seems and peels it.

"Oh, well, I don't think that's any of your business." My voice starts out timid, but I end with the scolding voice that earned me my bitch title. I don't mean it that way, but it's hard to get out of a lifetime habit like that in only a semester.

He holds up his hands, though it looks like they just fell by the way he's just hanging there. If I was in a better mood, I'd probably have laughed. "My bad. I just wanted to see if I could help, ya know?"

I look at the ground, unused to the strange show of concern. "Oh, um, thanks, but I don't want to talk about it." I turn to leave, and I hear a small thump. The next thing that I know, someone, most likely monkey-boy, grabs my shoulder.

I turn to look at him with the most annoyed gaze I can muster at this time, which isn't really all that significant. He's undeterred, giving me a small smile that's both curious and sympathetic at the same time. "Awe, but it's always better to talk about it!" His smile grows bigger, and he lets go of my shoulder to throw his arms out in a dramatic gesture. This makes the piece of banana in his fly off into the distance. He looks toward where the banana might be. "Oops, my bad." With an uncaring grin, he turns back to me. "So, whaddaya say? Wanna talk about it over ice cream? My treat."

I look at him like he's mad. Does he not know who I am? Does he not care? And what the hell is wrong with him that he's so stupidly adorable? I double take at that thought and dismiss it at once. Nope, definitely not going down that route. I'm not dating a Faunus, not now, not ever. Should I talk to him about it, though? I mean, he is Neptune's partner. At the name, a pang hits me and I almost tear up again. I take a deep breath and finish my thought process. Since he's his, I refuse to use his name right now, partner, he could potentially bring me some insight into why he stood me up. My mind's made up. "Sure." I start walking but turn back toward him and point my finger at him. "But don't try anything funny." I start walking forward again.

He soon catches up. i look over and he has an apple this time. Seriously, where is he pulling this food from? "Sweet! Sure thing, Ice Queen."

I sigh. "Can you not call me that?"

He gives me a thumbs up. "Right. Never again." His grin just gets wider as he walks. This is really strange for me. I know that I accepted Blake, but this guy is different. He's a criminal, a thief, a stowaway! Why am I even talking to him, let alone walking with him? I sigh and resign myself to his company for the evening. He actually seems to care about what's wrong with me. I should give him a chance to prove himself. Maybe when this night is over, we'll actually be friends.

We get to the ice cream shop, and he looks over to me. "So, what'll it be?"

He gives me such a hopeful grin, and I can't help but relent. "Plain vanilla cone, please?"

He gives me a mocking bow and turns away to go to the counter. "Absolutely." I've never had anyone outside of my team to ever buy me anything. It's nice, but strange. It's like a weird comforting feeling in my chest, just relaxing and warm. Maybe we'll be friends, after all. He returns relatively soon. "Your cone, m'lady."

I can see his tail twitching and curling, and really, it's kind of adorable. I smile up at his, taking the cone and just enjoying this freedom that I rarely feel outside my dorm. "Thank you…" And that's when I realize that I never got his name. How could I have been so inconsiderate? Oh, right. I mentally hang my head. He was introduced during one of my more… inconsiderate moments. "I just realized that I forgot your name." Well, that came out more blunt than I wanted. I sigh. Oh, well.

He sits on the opposite side of the table. "Sun. Sun Wukong." He points his thumb to his chest and smiles broadly. Suddenly, he turns serious, which is really new since I've seen him around. "Now, to the topic at hand. Why were you crying on a bench in the middle of the night, out all by yourself?" He just eats his banana split while waiting to answer. I have to suppress my laughter at his very stereotypical treat.

I brace myself for any backlash of emotion that this small story will get me. I tell him about Neptune, which causes just a choked sob, thank god. No tears spill forth, though, which I'm eternally grateful for. I tell him about how he asked me out, the stand up, and how I ended up in the park. "And now I'm here with you, at an ice cream shop, in the middle of the night."

I saw his features go from slight amusement to pity, then to anger. I would never have expected him to change his emotions like that, so quickly. "I can't believe him!" I see his face turn redder in anger.

I sigh. I don't think i can handle anymore emotions tonight. I finish off my cone and look up at him. "Calm down, Sun. I'll talk to him tomorrow. There's a chance he forgot about it. I'll just clear everything up, okay?"

I watch him visibly calm. A look of horror crosses over his face quickly before it's replaced by a small smile. He makes a half-hearted, dismissive gesture. "Yeah, I'm sure you're right." He turns his head away, and I swear his smile turns into a frown. He mumbles the next part. "He only forgot." He shakes out of it fairly quickly, which I'm glad for. "Well, let's get you back to your dorm! I'm sure your team is worried sick, and personally, I'd rather not have Yang beat in Neptune's head quite yet."

I quirks might eyebrow when he says 'quite yet,' but say nothing. Something's up, and I am going to get to bottom of it. I nod my head once and stand. "Yeah, I guess you're right. We should get back." I turn to the door only to find him there, already holding open for me. I walk through and smile at him. "Thank you."

"No prob." He just skips ahead of me and starts to walk backwards. He's surprisingly good at it, too, dodging everything quite easily. "So, Weiss, why do you even want even want to go with Nep?"

I rub my forehead, already feeling a headache form at the mention of his name. "Honestly, I have no idea. I just thought he was cute."

He belts out a short laugh. "Yeah, everybody says that, though." He scratches his head in thought. "But why?"

I shrug. Really, I have no idea. Right now, I'm just trying to figure out how I ended up in this situation, not that I'm complaining at this moment. Sun's actually nice. That's another thing that I just wiped off of my slate of wrongdoings. I misjudged him so bad, and all I want to do is apologize. I won't, at least, not right now, anyway. "That's it. I don't know why. He just seemed so charming. I just went for it."

Sun nods his understanding. "Yeah, I can see that."

I make a small humming noise in agreement. We get to the airship for our ride to Beacon, and the silence commenced. It wasn't an awkward silence or anything, far from it. It was companionable. I liked it. All you can hear is the whir of the engines and the occasional swish of Sun's tail. It's cute really, but I'd never admit it. Truthfully, I shouldn't even be admitting it to myself. My father would murder him, and then probably disinherit me, or worse. I sigh, which catches Sun's attention. He doesn't speak, but he does look at me with concern in his eyes. I smile and shake my head. He just shrugs and turns away from, that same, carefree smile on his face as he looks out the window, hands on the glass like a child. I've realized that I've both cried and smiled more tonight than I have in a long time. I suppress the sigh that tries to break loose so that I don't draw attention to myself. From this day forward, Sun is my friend, and truthfully, I should have done this sooner, the friend part, not the horrible then not horrible night.

The airship lands, and still the silence isn't broken. It takes us getting to the dorm halls for him to say anything. "Well, this is where we part ways, I guess. See ya later, Weiss." He has a slight grin on his face as he waves at me. He jogs down the hallway until he's out of my sight. I sigh, still smiling, as I walk to our dorm room. I open the door to a waiting team on the other side, and when I say team, I really mean just Ruby and Yang awaiting my return rather impatiently. Blake's just sitting on her bunk, reading, probably paying no mind at all to the two hyper sisters bouncing around the room.

I'm ambushed when I walk in and close the door. Ruby's the first to start the interrogation. "Ooo, did you have fun?"

I peel her off of me with extreme effort on my part. "Yes, Ruby. I did, inadvertently, have fun."

Yang chuckles. "Oh, by that smile, I bet your date just went amazingly, huh?"

The smile I hadn't been consciously holding all night vanishes. "No, actually, it was horrible." My voice is so deadpan, and I don't like it like that. I liked it better when I was smiling and didn't have to think about him.

Yang's smile drops. "Then, why were you smiling?"

The smile returns of its own free will just thinking about Sun. "I bumped into a friend, and we had ice cream." At calling Sun a friend, I feel different, a good different, like the ice surrounding me is slowly chipping away with the help of all the people I now call friend.

Yang's smile is back. "Oh, that's great, but what happened with Neptune?"

I feel the tears welling up again, at least they would have if I hadn't about cried my limit tonight. "I don't want to talk about it."

Yang just cracks her knuckles, a devious smile on her face. "Do I get to pound his face in?"

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Yang, just leave it for now, okay? For me?" I know I'm begging, and I usually never stoop this low, but i'll find out why in the morning. I have to do this by myself.

Yang looks so surprised at my begging for anything that her jaw drops open. When she's recovered enough, she speaks. "Yeah, sure." She rubs the back of her head, confused, then turns around and climbs up in her bed. I think she's done for the night, at least I hope she is.

Ruby is the next to pounce, again. "But, Weiss, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I start to gather my nightclothes and head to the bathroom.

I'm just about to open the door when I hear Ruby right next to my ear. "But, Weiss, aren't we friends?" Her pleading eyes are almost enough to do me in, almost.

"We are friends, but if you were truly my friend, you'd let me have my privacy right now. I said I didn't want to talk about it, and I mean it. So, drop it." My voice comes out harsher than I expect, but it needs to be like this, otherwise she'd bug me to no end.

She looks away, dejected. "Okay, Weiss." I hear her sigh before walking away and getting into her bed. I sigh, too, and enter the bathroom feeling horrible. What a list to add to, huh? A night like this, I won't soon forget for so many reasons.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: I'm going to be alternating perspective per chapter. I'll try not to repeat scenes because that kinda gets on my nerves, but no promises. i want this one to cover more ground than the Knightshade fic I wrote, so I think it's going to be pretty long, unless I run out of ideas. I hope you like it. Follow, favorite, review. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to tell you that this story will be updated at least twice a week, and at most once or twice a day, all depending on how fast I can write a story. With the schedule out of the way, I would like to thank you for reading this story. I hope I live up to your expectations. Don't hesitate to tell me if something seems off or if there's a plothole somewhere. I like my work to be Grade- A, so criticism is well taken, unless it's just someone dissing me and not constructive at all. Without further delay, here's your new chapter today.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 2: A Bro Code Shattered

Sun

I walk around the corner, and as soon as I get out of her sight, I let the anger show. This has gone too far. I know he's not really like this. He used to be such a good guy, but he's changed. In the last semester, he's gone from cool and charming to a misogynistic idiot who thinks women were put on Remnant for his enjoyment alone. Now, he's gone too far. He broke the former Ice Queen. She was crying, and I never would have imagined her ever capable of crying, let alone get her heart broken, but both of those things happened tonight. I witnessed it. I can feel my heart constrict just thinking about it.

Weiss didn't deserve that, no matter her ideals, no matter her bitchiness. She's a person with feelings, and like all others with feelings, those feelings can be hurt, and Neptune stomped on her heart with soccer cleats. I can feel my anger bubble up inside me with each thought I have. Neptune has to learn a lesson, but on the slight, so slight I don't even think it exists, chance that he did just forget, I dial my anger back. I hide it, but it hasn't disappeared, far from it, in fact. The longer I hold it in, the bigger the explosion. Now, I just hope I have no one to direct it towards.

I make it back to our dorm. I open the door and am thoroughly disgusted by what I see. Laying on his bed, Neptune is making out with some girl, naked. Both of them are naked. Time for an explosion, I guess. "What the hell are you doing!?"

Both of them jump apart. The girl clutches the cover to her chest and Neptune just casually sits up after the initial surprise wore off. "Hey, bro. What are you doing back so early? I thought you were going into town and staying there." He practically hisses the last part, and I just want to smack him.

I clench my fist. "No, I definitely planned to come back tonight. Unlike you, I don't have scores of women ready to house me at any time of the night." I can see the girl look at Neptune angrily, but I don't really care at this point.

Neptune just scoffs at me. "Ah, now that's an exaggeration. I don't have scores of women at my beck and call. I have less than twenty, maybe eighteen, nineteen. I really have no idea." Okay, now that chick is really mad. I can practically see her smoking from the mouth, that's how furious she is. Oh, no, wait. That's her semblance. Just before the flames from this girl's mouth would have fried Nep crispy, I jump in and pull him out of the way.

The girl stands, with the cover, and heads into the bathroom with her clothes. I look back at Neptune, who's already dressed. Wait, how did he do that? I mentally facepalm. Duh, practice. I sigh. "See, I ran into someone tonight, someone that should have been with you."

Neptune just raises his eyebrow. "Oh, was she hot?" He does that seriously douchey smile, too, and it kind of creeps me out, but I just shake my head.

I scowl at him. "Weiss Schnee."

Realization hits him like running into a brick wall head first. He just stands there with his mouth agape. I wave my hand in front of his face a couple of times before he actually answers. "Oh, right. Snow Angel just has to wait, man. I had prime ass tonight. Weiss just won't put out that easily, ya know?"

I pinch the bridge of my nose. I'm usually a carefree guy, but this, this goes against everything my mother taught me. He is slowly making me lose my usually overabundant patience. "Neptune, what the fuck? You had a date with the richest, prettiest girl in school, and you stand her up, and for just a simple hook up, at that!"

Neptune just shrugs it off. "Yeah, but I had her waiting, right? She's definitely my bitch now, right?" I just want to knock that smug grin off of his face right now.

I can feel my eye twitching with rage. If I don't get out of here, I'm going to wind up ruining our friendship even more and more than likely killing him. "I'm leaving. I'll come back when you're less of a dick." I take a couple of my shirts, pants, and some underwear, putting them in my duffel bag, and leave the room before that chick even walks out of the bathroom.

Right as I opened the door, he goes, "But what about the bro code? Aren't you supposed to be happy for me?"

I open the door and step outside. Looking over my shoulder, I give him the most furious expression I can manage. "From this moment, our bro code is shattered." I slam the door. I have to admit that it wasn't the best way to handle the situation. Running is a bad habit to get into, but if I hadn't, it would have been much worse.

God damnit! When did he change so much? Was he always like this? Why am I just noticing it now? Ugh! I take a deep breath and release it slowly. I have to calm down. I have to return to my generally carefree attitude. I jump up and down to try to relieve myself of all of the pent up energy and anger coursing through my system. Okay, where to go, where to go? I don't exactly have many friends at Beacon right yet. The only people that I know well enough to ask is Team RWBY. I sigh, resigning myself to asking a favor of them.

I knock on their door, and Weiss answers. "Hey, Weiss, again."

She looks really surprised to see me. I can't exactly blame her. It wasn't but maybe half an hour ago that we had parted ways. "Hey, Sun. What are you doing here?" Her brow knits in confusion, which is really cute. She steps out into the hallway and shuts the door behind her.

I shake my head. "Well, um, I talked to Nep." I could see the sadness envelope her for a fraction of a second before it's replaced by a neutral expression. She must have had practice doing that. I wonder what her life was like for her to have mastered that look. "And, well, he didn't forget. I'm not going to say what happened or anything, but I will tell you that I got mad at him and left."

Weiss' expression morphs into a frown. "Oh, thank you for telling me. If that's it, I better be getting ready for bed. It is Sunday, after all."

I shake my head. "I was actually going to ask if I could stay in your dorm for the night, and maybe longer if he keeps up with the attitude he has."

A look of concern and something else passes over her face. Blake actually chooses that time to open the door. "i thought I heard you, Sun. What are you talking about?" She gives Weiss a very angry glare, which I think means that she assumes that Weiss is being a bitch toward me.

"Oh, I was asking Weiss if I could stay in y'all's room for a few nights. Me and Nep had a bit of a falling out, ya know."

Blake narrows her eyes at Weiss. "And you told him no?"

Weiss is shaking her head furiously. "No, no. I hadn't even been able to answer him yet. I was going to tell him that he had to ask all of us."

Blake scoffs like she doesn't believe her. "Fine." She turns to me. "I'm fine with it, but you have to ask the other two, as well." She gestures for me to go in. I wink at Weiss as i go in, and she just rolls her eyes and smiles at me. Oh, what a turn of events tonight has been.

We get in, and the two sisters are almost asleep on their beds. Well, that was before they pop up. Yang jumps off her bunk and walks up to me. "Yo, Sun. What brings you here this late at night?"

I rub the back of my neck. "Well, I need a place to stay for a couple days, and you guys are really the only friends I have, so, yeah." I clear my throat. "Can I stay here?"

Ruby zooms down from her bunk. "Of course! But don't you have your own room?"

Yang looks at her sister then back at me. "Yeah, I'm with Ruby. Of course, you can stay, but what happened to your room?"

I sigh. "Can I not talk about it?" A confused look passes over their faces due to my unusual behavior.

Yang nods her head once and climbs back into her bed. "Stay as long as you need. Just, try not to be a perv or anything." She yawns then tucks her cover up underneath her chin and basically passes out. Wow, that chick can sleep.

"Uh, you don't have to worry about that. My mama raised me right." I look around to see Weiss searching for something in their shared closet. "What ya doin, Weissy?"

Oh god, the look she gives me. I swear I'd be dead if that glare could do physical harm. Then, it just disappears to be replaced by a small smile. "I'm looking for a blanket for you. You can have my spare pillow, but you'll need a blanket, too."

I give her a mock salute. "Right-o, Weissy." I just move back and let her continue her search. I overhear a conversation between Ruby and Blake, those whispering little eavesdroppers.

"She didn't even yell at him for calling her Weissy. Is that even the real Weiss?" This, of course, I know is Ruby. The voice is just too high-pitched for Blake.

Blake answers her. "That is Weiss, but I have no idea what's going on. Last semester, all she could see in him was a degenerate. What happened to change that?" So, Weiss hasn't told them about earlier tonight. That's interesting. Well, if that's the case, I have no right to divulge it. I just smile and keep my eyes on Weiss. You know, I never noticed it before, but she has pretty good legs. Ack! Nope, not going there. Definitely not going there.

Weiss pops up from the floor and holds a blanket triumphantly. "Found it!" She throws it at me, and I have to act fast to catch it. "Now, here's the pillow." She throws the pillow at me, too.

"Awe, am I just supposed to sleep on the floor?" I put on my best fake pout.

Unfortunately, it doesn't work. She just puts her hands on her hips and raises an eyebrow. "Well, you can't sleep with one of us, and we don't exactly have a fifth bed, so, yeah. You're sleeping on the floor." She points to the middle of the floor.

"Fine, fine, I get it. Girl's gotta have their space." I wink at her and chuckle while throwing the pillow on the floor. Spreading out, head on pillow and the cover to my chin, I turn over and close my eyes. "Well, night, girls. Thanks again." Maybe I won't end up in one of their beds tonight. I have an old tendency to sleepwalk.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Sun is very interesting to write. He's usually carefree and has a 'go with the flow' attitude, but I wanted him to be more than what we know him as. He's chivalrous, caring, loving, righteous in his own right, and most of all, he is understanding. He has morals, and Neptune has crossed those morals into a murky world of unjustified behavior. Sun thinks it is his moral duty to try to sway Nep off the path he's set, but Nep doesn't care. Now, Sun's actions have set him on a course no one would have imagined. So, I want to remind all of you readers that are familiar with my work, and tell those who aren't, that I do take suggestions. If you want an event to happen, I can see about bringing it to life for you. Rated T only, guys, though. I don't do lewd. Follow, Favorite, Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter, guys. I have no idea if this lives up to your expectations, but I liked it. If you haven't noticed, I've been alternating the perspectives. I thought that would add to the story. Hmmm, enjoy.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 3: The Start

Weiss

I wake up really warm with something wrapping around my waist. I smell something oddly familiar and pleasant. I crack open my eyes to see white and tanned skin. That's when my eyes pop open, and I fling myself away from whatever or whoever is so close to me. I wind up falling off my bed, pulling the cover and whoever is in my bed down with me. "Ah!" As soon as I scream, the other person pops up, and I see that it's Sun. "God damnit, Sun. What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

He looks around, confused. "I have no idea. When did I even get here?" He scratches the top of his head, and I notice his tail moving toward me.

I grab his tail it a loose grip and push it back toward him. "Please keep your tail under control. I don't want to be in a weird situation, got it?" I blush a bit at the feel of the tail. It's so soft, I could just run my hands down it. I pull my hand away before I start to pet him. That would be hazardous.

The rest of my team are woken up by the thump and scream. Yang is the first one by the bed, and of course, she has her scroll out for pictures. "Oh, this is gold. What the hell even happened for you to both fall off of Weiss' bed?"

I pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration. "That's what I'd like to know, too."

Sun rubs the back of his head. "Well, I kinda forgot to mention that I'm a sleepwalker, and sometimes I cuddle?" The end of his sentence trails off awkwardly, ending more in a question than a statement.

"And what, pray tell, possessed you to climb into bed with me?"

"I don't know, animal instinct? I don't know how this works, okay? All I know is that when I was little, I'd always end up in my parent's bed. I haven't really sleepwalked since I was about thirteen, but it sometimes happens randomly." He holds up his hands in a defensive gesture.

"Fine, whatever. But please refrain from doing it again, 'k?" I sigh and notice that I hadn't made one move to get off the floor, and neither has Sun.

Yang leans over to whisper in my ear. "Hey, Princess, I can totally see your panties."

I yelp and stand up, smoothing out my nightgown. "Ugh! You barbarous blonde!" I stamp my foot and gather my things for a shower. I am definitely not letting the others know what that brute just said. "I call shower first."

I take my stuff and walk into the bathroom, tuning out any discussion that Yang had incited. After I do my daily routine, which included showering, donning my uniform, brushing my teeth, brushing my hair, and applying the minuscule amount of makeup that I do wear, I step out of the bathroom only to almost be mowed down by Ruby. "Ruby! What have we told you about using your semblance in the dorm!?"

Through the door, you can hear her mumbling, but then, she shouts. "But I had to go!"

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Whatever." I walk over to my bag and double check all of my materials to be sure that all of the things that I need for class are there. They are, and that makes me happy. I smile at sucha simple thing making me happy. Before Beacon, before my team, I would have been hard pressed to be happy about anything, but now, a simple check list makes me happy. Oh, how I have changed. I sigh and stand, tossing my bag over my shoulder. "I'm going down for breakfast. I'll save our usual table." Nobody answers me in their rush to get ready, so I just leave anyway.

Upon entering the cafeteria, everything is dead. Nobody is even there. It's much like a ghost town, but the few cooks on duty are standing there idly, waiting for the students to come rushing in. I sigh at how early I am. In my rush to leave the room, I hadn't even bothered to check the time. I must be at least an hour earlier than I usually am. God damnit! I'm already off schedule today. I grab a banana, cereal, and milk and go to save our usual table.

I sit there in the silence, absorbed in my food for the time being. I hear someone come up behind me. "Ah, the Musa paradisiaca. God's gift to all of Remnant."

I look up to see Sun sitting down next to me. "What?"

He points at the banana sitting on the table. "The banana. Its scientific name is Musa paradisiaca."

I scrunch my brow, looking at him in disbelief. How the heck did he even know that? "Is it?"

He just puts his hands behind his head and stares off into space, looking rather lost in thought. "Yep."

I look down at the fruit again. "Do you want it?"

He chuckles. "Nah, I got my own." He pulls out a banana from thin air again.

I give up. I have to ask. "Where the hell is all the fruit coming from?"

He's in the middle of peeling the fruit when I have my little outburst. He looks at me with that near constant look of amusement in his eyes. "Out of my pockets. Where else would I get them?"

I facepalm. That was such a stupid question to ask. Of course, they come from his pocket. Did I really believe he pulled them out of thin air? "I see your point."

He laughs. "You know, Weissy, you can be funny when you want to be."

I glare at him, which only makes him laugh more. "Why are you calling me 'Weissy?'"

He shrugs. "Cause it's cute? I don't know."

I blush at his comment, thanking whatever god made him turn his head so he couldn't see. "Whatever." I grumble about it, but really, I think I'm flattered. Why am I flattered? So many questions, so little understanding of it all. "We should get to class."

I stand and move to go throw my trash away,but I'm stopped by a hand grabbing my sleeve. "We need to talk about Neptune. Tonight?"

I nod severely, anger replacing the former sadness that his name invoked in me. "Yes." With that, we part ways until that evening. My day goes rather well, considering all the things I've had to deal with in the past twenty-four hours. First it was being stood up, then a decline into an emotional breakdown, an ice cream from a guy that I may or may not think is attractive, and soon, I'll have to discuss the whole thing with that same guy who got me ice cream. Well, this is certainly going to be interesting, and if it doesn't end in disaster, I'll be thoroughly surprised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That Night

I sigh as I tap my foot, waiting on my bed for Sun to show up so that we can go talk about whatever it is that he wanted to discuss with me. I swear he's just like Ruby. They both excel at wasting my time. I shift my feet around so that the opposite foot is tapping now. This is getting old. Then, as soon as I think to give up on him ever getting here, Sun and Yang burst the door, laughing about something. I stand up and point an accusing finger at Sun. "You said that we were going out tonight. Where the hell have you been?"

His eyes widen. "Oh shit, I totally spaced. I'm so sorry."

I sigh. He utilizes the puppy dog eyes even better than Ruby, and I can't help but cave. I pinch the bridge of my nose. "It's fine. Just, let's go." I start to walk out of the room, grabbing his collar and pulling him behind me.

"Weiss… Why are dragging me?" How can I tell him that I just had to get out of the room before I made a fool of myself in front the teasing queen herself? Oh, right, I don't.

"Because we need to get going. It's a weekday, so we have a curfew to uphold." I sigh at my obvious lie. I never was any good at lying. Maybe he won't see through it.

"Right, cause you were so worried about curfew last night, huh?" Damn it. "What's this really about?"

"Nothing you have to concern yourself with." I just keep walking toward the airfield.

He clears his throat. "Um, Weiss, can you let me go?" I blush as I let him go, not even realizing that I was still dragging him behind me.

"Right, sorry." I look down at the ground as I feel the blush deepen.

I look up to see him shrugging and fluffing his collar back up. "No prob, Princess. It's not like you grabbed my tail or anything." His tail wiggles absentmindedly, almost like it wants to draw attention to itself.

Truthfully, and strangely, I had completely forgotten that he even had a tail. "Well, then, what should we be doing? What have you got to say about Neptune?"

We walk to the airship and board it just minutes before it takes off. "I don't think we should talk about it here." He goes from carefree to this in a matter of seconds. It would have given me whiplash if I hadn't gotten used to Ruby's ever changing perspective on things. That girl sure knows how to change subjects quickly and without a grain of tact.

"Okay, then where?"

Sun taps his chin, thinking it over. "How about that park where I found you? It seemed secluded enough."

I sigh as the mention of the park brought back the still fresh pain from last night. "I guess, if that's the place you want to talk, I'm okay with it."

Sun looks at me curiously. "I know it's not exactly the best spot for you, but it's isolated. Not many people ever go there, so we don't have to worry about being overheard." I sigh and lean my head back on the wall, waiting for the airship to land in Vale. I can feel that, tonight, something is going to change. I don't know what, exactly, but I know that change is eminent.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Okay, so this chapter had some humor. And, I also wanted to show you that there's more in Sun's head than emotions. Also, Musa paradisiaca. Yes, that is the scientific name for bananas. I thought it was kinda funny that it sounds like bananas are like a paradise or something. I got a kick out of it. Anyways, tell me what you think. Should I continue down this road? Any recommendations** **for characters? I like that they're going to be friends first. Do you want me to speed it up or slow it down? Follow, favorite, review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And, here's another chapter. Hope you like it. I think this is the true beginning, the piece to put it all together. I still take suggestions, just so you know. Love all you readers and followers out there. Love the reviewers especially. :) Enjoy the chapter.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 4: The First Day of Friendship

Sun

The walk to the park was spent in an awkward silence. It's so much different for last night. This silence is filled with dreaded anticipation and pulsing pain that surrounded Weiss like a storm cloud. I take a deep breathe as we approach the same bench I found her on last night. I sit down and pat the seat next to me. I could see the hesitation in her eyes, but I pat it once more, and she sits. I look around to see if anyone is around us, but nobody is here. The place is utterly deserted. "Weiss, what I have to tell you is horribly ridiculous, on a level that I didn't think was even possible."

Weiss narrows her eyes at me. Hissing, really, she says, "Get to the point, Sun."

I hold up my hands. "Alright, alright." I take a deep breath and sigh it out. "Neptune stood you up."

Weiss rolls her eyes. "I know this already, monkey-boy. Why did he stand me up?"

I pretend offense at the term she uses. "Okay, you asked for it. I really didn't want to tell you, but you seriously deserve to know about his douchey behavior. Last night, he didn't show up because he was boinking some fire breathing chick." I really didn't want to tell her, but the best way to do it is to be blunt.

Shock flickers over her face before being replaced with hurt, then anger. It was a sight to see, really. I used to think that she was just a heartless bitch bent on world, or at least school, domination, but now, I see she does have a heart, and Neptune broke it, shattered it into tiny pieces almost beyond the concept of repair. I haven't been in her exact situation, but I have sympathy for her. I feel my heart breaking with hers as tears stream down her face even as the anger pervades her system.

She wipes her cheeks and eyes with her sleeve. "How could that bastard do that? How could he ditch me for someone else? I thought I could love him, thought he could love me. Where did I go wrong?"

At that last question, I grab her and crush her to my chest. "You did nothing wrong. If anyone is to blame, it's Neptune and only him." I rub circles on her back, comforting her the best I can.

"Why, though? Why, why, why?" She beats her fists gently on my shoulders, punctuating each 'why.'

"Shhh. It's going to be okay. You will heal, and you'll be stronger. You don't deserve this, and I should have beat him senseless for what he did. My mother used to tell me to treat a girl right cause you never know if she'll be the one. I don't really think that Neptune is meant for you, but it was still a douche bag move to pull." I still rub her back, letting her get out the anger and the crying. I look to the left and see a sight that I think that Weiss needs right now. I push her away from me a little, making her look me in the eye. "Hey, Weissy, why don't you try something."

I stand and help her up. "What are you doing?" She looks at me in confusion as I lead her to the tree right in front of us. There's a branch just low enough for us to sit on without being blacked by leaves, and I steer her toward it.

I look from her to the branch. "Can you get up there and face opposite of the bench?"

She scoffs. "Of course." She throws a couple of glyphs in a stair like fashion and climbs them to sit on the branch, looking down at me. I follow with a leap, swinging around to hang upside down by my tail.

I laugh at her expression, one of both amusement and confusion. "Alright, now look straight ahead." She does just that, and I see her loosen up. Straight ahead is the sunset, the sky alight in the beautiful colors that usually adorn it at the end of the day.

She shakes her head, probably trying to pull herself out of a daze. "It's so beautiful." Her voice is low, almost too low to hear.

I sigh, transfixed by the beauty as well. "I wanted you to see this, Weiss. I wanted you to see that, though the day gives way to the night, a new day will come, lighting the sky once again."

She looks down at me. "I didn't know you were so philosophical, Sun."

I look up and give her a lopsided grin. "I have my moments, Weissy." I sigh as we see the sun set completely, disappearing beyond the horizon and making room in the sky for the moon. I flip as I jump down from the branch. Me letting go makes Weiss loose balance, making her fall. I'm just fast enough to catch her. I'm holding her bridle style and smiling at her flustered state. "Hey. I had no idea you'd fallen for me."

She blushes and jumps out of my arms as I laugh. She hits my arm with the back of her hand. "Oh, don't you start acting like Yang."

This only makes me laugh harder. "Chill, Weissy. I was only messin' with you."

She huffs and starts to walk away. I jog after her and start walking backwards. She looks at me and smiles, shaking her head. "I know, but sometimes it's not a good idea to kid around, and right now, I just want to be serious for a while."

I clasp my hands behind my head, nodding. "Ah, but what if what you truly need is to let go?"

She raises her eyebrow at em. "Is that right, monkey-boy? And, what, pray tell, would letting go entail?"

My grin just gets wider. "Oh, you know, running through town naked, drinking until you pass out, something like that."

Her eyes go wide. "What!?"

I laugh at her reaction. "Oh, don't look at me like that. I'm just pulling your leg." I look around us, intent on finding something to do. "Hmm, how about a movie? You can pick, I'll pay."

She scoffs. "A movie? Really?"

I roll my eyes. "Of course. We want to ease you into the whole 'relaxing' thing, so a movie's perfect!" I throw my arms out in a dramatic gesture.

"Hey! I relax all the time."

I just raise my eyebrow at her. "Oh, yes, Princess, you relax so much." I can't even believe the sarcasm coming from my mouth. Wow, who knew I was even capable of it?

I see her blush just before she looks away. I'd laugh if I even knew why she was blushing, but as it is, I can't make fun of her for something I don't know the cause of. "Shut up." It was said playfully, so I wasn't offended or anything. I just let it slide with a short laugh.

Finally, we get to the movie theater. I turn to her and give her a questioning look. "So, you picked something yet?"

She looks at the board thoughtfully, but finally points at one. "That one." The one she chooses is the only romance movie on the board. Oh god, this is going to be painful. Seriously, why did I let her pick again?

I go up to the ticket booth and buy the tickets. Once inside, I go straight for the snack counter. I look at all the candy, mouth open at all the options. I shake my head and force myself to only get one candy bar, popcorn, and a drink. I turn to Weiss. "So, want anything?"

She looks over the menu carefully. "Popcorn and a raspberry slushie?"

I give her a smile and nod. I relay the order, pay, and off we go to the assigned theater. We sit down near the middle. I sigh at the torture that I'm putting myself through all in the name of friendship. I hope it has at least one action scene.

Halfway through the movie, I look over to Weiss. She seems to be absorbed in the turmoil building on the screen. I see the sparkle of interest glowing in her eyes as her attention is rapt on the characters' plight. I've never seen her so into something before. I know I've only really paid attention to her for about twenty-four hours, but in this moment, I see a spark in her that wasn't there earlier. i'm transfixed by her, how her alabaster hair catches the light from the screen just right, shining in the dark room, how he eyes are lit with a fire that belie even the true passion I know she possess, and how her hand tightens and she bites her bottom lip every time something serious happens. I've never seen someone like this before, so real, so true. If I didn't know it was hopeless, I'd say I was falling in love with this girl.

The movie ends, and we leave. I regret the night ending so soon, but we do have a curfew. I smile at this development. I think tonight was a raging success. I think that Weiss will be more guarded, but as long as she doesn't let Neptune in at the moment, she should heal in time. I look at her walking beside me, a small smile on her face, one that hasn't left her face since we left the movie. It makes me smile, too. I'm happy that she's happy. This is the point that I know that she's going to be fine. This is the point at which I know that she'll get over all that's happened in the past few days, and hopefully, she'll loosen up, let herself enjoy life. Maybe I'm the person to help her do just that. I nod to myself, resolved to be the Sun to melt her ice. I laugh softly to myself at my pun. This will be fun.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Hmm. As you well know, this story is actually starting to show the signs of a developing romance. I have also decided that I'm skipping over the Vytal Festival and Tournament. I don't see a point of have unnecessary fighting in a mostly fluff and angst story. So, Sun got his playful attitude back, guys. I thought that would lighten the mood a bit. Now a toast. "To friendship, and eventually more!" Ok, enough of that. And I do take constructive criticism. Follow, favorite, review. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mmmm. Fifth chapter done! Wooo! So, this has a good and bad turn. It's up to you to determine which is which and how you take it, so, yh. Thank you for reading this far. I hope I have many more chapters and adventures with these two ahead. I do take suggestionson relationship development of the T rated persuasion, so PM me or put in the review what you would like to see. I will twist some of them, but they will probably all wind up in here.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 5: The Reactions

Blake

This is unbelievable! Is this the same Weiss Schnee that was ranting and raving at me last semester about once being a part of the White Fang? Is this the same girl who barely had any contact with the Faunus before coming to Beacon? According to what Yang saw, it looked like Sun and Weiss are dating, but that can't be right. How could she put be dating Sun of all people, the guy who flaunts his Faunus heritage in the face of bigots and racists? I shake my head at the thought of it. They can't possibly be dating. There's no way that Weiss would stoop so low as to start a romantic relationship with a Faunus, let alone a lowly thief among us.

I cringe at thinking that. I can't believe I just said that about Sun. I shake my head, trying to get rid of those terrible thoughts. I pace the floor nervously. My thoughts take a different turn, then. There's no telling what she could be doing to Sun. I'm just worried, for Sun, for Weiss, for the world. If Weiss' father found out, Sun would be toast, maybe dead in a ditch somewhere. I clutch my head as each thought runs through my head.

As I'm pacing, someone comes up behind me. "Blake, are you okay?" I look up to see Yang with a concerned look on her face.

I wave at her in a dismissive gesture. "I'm fine."

She crosses her arms, and gives me a disbelieving look. "Now, why don't I believe you?"

I sigh and slump my shoulders in defeat. There's no point in lying to her. She'd just bug me until I told her anyway. "Because it's not true."

She nods her head once. "Knew it. Now, sit down and tell mama Yang what's wrong." She sits on my bed and pats the spot beside her.

I reluctantly sit beside her. "Fine 'mama Yang,' I'll tell you." I roll my eyes and chuckle at her ridiculousness. "I'm just worried about Sun."

Yang lifts her eyebrow. "Oh, and not Weiss?"

I cross my arms over my chest. "You know exactly why I'm worried about Sun."

She waggles her eyesbrow at me. "Cause you like him?"

I look at her in confusion. "What? No, no. He's like the annoying brother I never wanted." I waves my hands in front of my face, opposing any thought in that direction.

Yang chuckles. "Oh, I know, Blakey. I know. I'm just messing with you. So, what exactly has you worried?"

I fold my hands in my lap and look down. "I know Weiss is our teammate, and I respect her, but I'm worried that she's not totally overher prejudices she has against the Faunus."

I look up to see yang nodding. "You're completely justified in thinking that, but I don't think that Weiss would do something to Sun."

I sigh. "It's not just that, though. What if her father catches on? What would happen to Sun, then? You know how the rest of the Schnees are when it comes to Faunus." I put my head in my hands and let out an exasperated sigh.

Yang begins to rub circles on my back, a conforting motion that she's probably used on Ruby a million times. "They'll, we'll, cross that bridge when we come to it. If anything were to happen to either of them, you know that we'll be the ones there helping them out and beating the shit out of anyone stupid enough to try anything." She takes her hand off my back to make a couple of punching motions. I laugh at her silliness. "So, don't worry about that part." She makes a dismissive gesture with one hand while she's looking at me with concern in her eyes.

I smile. "Yeah, sure. But what if she does something to him?"

Yang just laughs. "Ah, he's a big boy, Blakey. I'm sure he'll be perfectly fine."

I stand up quickly and resume pacing the floor. "I know he can take care of himself, but I still worry, and I'm always going to worry."

Yang walks up to me, grabs me by the shoulders, and pulls me to her in a gentle hug. It's so uncharacteristic of her, but I don't care. I return it full force. "You don't have to carry the burden on your own. We're all here for you." She pulls away to look me in the eyes, a small smile on her face. "And if you really are worried, we can always talk to them. Will that help?"

I sigh again. "Sure. It might." I let go of her and move to my bed. I sit down and pull out my book. "Let's just wait for them to get back, shall we?"

Just then, the bundle of energy that is our leader busts into the room in a flurry of rose petals. "I heard Weiss has a boyfriend!" She stops with her hands out to each side of her and a huge grin on her face. "Who is it?"

Yang holds up both of her hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down there, little sis. Where'd ya hear that?"

Ruby just looks up at Yang, her smile diminishing somewhat but still there. "I heard a couple of students say that they saw Weiss Schnee, the Weiss Schnee, our Weiss Schnee, with a boy at a romance movie that just came out!"

Yang turns to me with a shocked expression. I have wide eyes, I know it, and the shock is palpable. She mouths at me. "Sun? Really?"

I shake my head. There goes that little bit of hope that it wasn't true. I stand up and walk over to Ruby. "You're sure, absolutely sure, that they said Weiss?"

Ruby nods frantically. "Of course! The only thing I want to know is why she didn't tell us."

I sigh for the fifth, maybe sixth, time that night. "Why don't we just ask her when she gets here? It'd be much simpler than sitting here speculating about whether or not it's true." Both of the sisters sigh but nod in agreement. So, we all just go about our usual nightly routine, waiting for Weiss and Sun to return.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Weiss

We reach the dorm hallway, and Sun pauses at the fourway crossway by the door. He looks down the hall that leads to his dorm. I place my hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault, Sun."

He looks down at me with a wide grin. "Oh, I know, but that still doesn't mean that I don't feel bad about it all."

I wrap my hand around his elbow and lead him down the hall. "Alright, I believe you. Now, let's get back and go to sleep. We have a test in two days that I haven't studied for yet."

Sun holds up his hands. "God forbid the study queen doesn't get to study." He's so dramatic that it's funny, and I can't help but laugh.

I bat his shoulder with my hand. "Oh, shut up." I'm still laughing as I open the door to the room. We walk in, and I hear something drop. I look over to see Blare with her hands empty and a book lying on the floor.

Blake suddenly sits up in her bed and stares at me, looking flabbergasted. "You are dating?"

It takes me a minute to wrap my mind around what she just said. I look down at my hand still through his elbow and back up at Blake. I snatch my hand away and scoot a few feet from him. "What!?"

Ruby jumps down from her bunk and captures me in an excited hug. "Oh, I'm so happy for you. When did this happen? Why didn't you tell us? Were you scared? How come you never even told me? I'm your partner. I thought you trusted me." She lets go, and I see the sadness behind all of her external excitement.

I peel her off of me. "What the hell are you going on about, dolt?"

She looks me in the eye. "You're going out with Sun, right?"

I look between Sun and Ruby twice before shaking my head. "What even gave you that idea?"

Ruby touches her two forefingers together repeatedly while looking down at the floor. "I heard some students talking about seeing you and some guy at the movies."

I look up at Sun, panicking for the first time that night. Oh shit. I hadn't even thought of that. How could I have been so stupid. I start to hyperventilate. What is my father going to say? How will he react when the rumor makes it to him? This has gone way too far, way to far. Maye being friends with him is a bad idea. I shake my head. No, it wasn't a bad idea. I've laughed more, cried more, in his presence than most of my life combined. That little, lingering thought in the back of my mind is saying, 'Would that be so bad?' I quiet that thought, knowing that I couldn't possibly do that. It's not that I don't like him. If anything, tonight proved that I do, but I don't think I can risk it, ever.

Sun just puts his finger to his lips in a quieting gesture, smiling. He mouths, 'Neptune,' to me and I can't help but panic even more. I can't divulge that, but Sun is giving me this pleading look, telling me to tell them the real reason. I give him my own pleading look, telling him, 'No, no, please.' Sun sighs and walks closer to me. He leans over and whispers in my ear, "Then the only option is to agree."

I can't believe it, but he's right. I could tell them that we're just friends, but they'd never believe me after hearing what movie we went to. It's the only choice that doesn't end in someone, meaning Neptune, getting killed very violently. I also don't want to be pitied. I've been there before, and I don't like that feeling, that complete sadness that never seems to go away as everyone stares at you in curiosity and concern. I don't want to get attention like that, so there seems to be no other option.

I sigh and take Sun's hand. "I'm definitely going to regret this, but yes, Sun and I are dating." The reactions are exactly what I expected. Sun just grips my hand tighter while Ruby pulls me into another energetic hug. Yang knocks Sun on the back and whispers into his ear. I'm not sure I want to know what she said if the blush on his face is his answer. Blake, well, she gave the most normal reaction. Her jaw drops and her eyes widen. I see her try to shake off her disbelief, but it doesn't work.

She walks up to me and whispers in my ear, "Are you for real?"

I gulp and nod, knowing it's a lie but seeing no way out of it.

She sighs. "Fine, but if I hear of you hurting him, there will be no force on Remnant strong enough to stop me from killing you."

My eyes widen at this threat. "I would do no such thing."

Blare narrows her eyes. "Just know that I'm watching you."

I look over to see Yang standing very close to Sun, him being completely pale and nodding profusely. It seems that Yang just did the same as Blake, only Yang is a lot less ninja about it. This is certainly going to be interesting. Now, how do we keep up the pretense of dating without actually dating?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: I have no idea where that idea came from, but it works, right? It pushes them together and doesn't make it overly awkward, right? Ok, so, um that's what I'm going with. Constructive criticism accepted. Well, um, yeah, Blake's reaction, huh?Confusion, concern, disappointment maybe. Now, why don't you just follow, favorite, and review. I'd really appreciate it, love. Click the button, yes you, click it and check the boxes. Join the purple side, we have RWBY t-shirts and cookies. *whispers* Not really, cause I can't buy things for strangers, but I can give them to you in your imagination. lol.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I think that if you don't hate this story Neptune now, you will by the end of this. And you'll probably like Coco more. I know I do. Anyway, I hope that you still like the story after this chapter. Some really bad stuff happens, along with a really good realization, so yh, that. I want to thank my friends on the FB page, RWBY of Remnant for the help on a few things, and also, I want to thank the readers, reviewers, followers, and favoriters. Thank you all so very much. This story wouldn't be countinuing without you guys. I hope you don't hate me by the end of this chapter.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 6: Getting Closer

Sun

Three days, that's all it took to spread to the whole school. Now, it's Thursday, and everybody keeps staring at us. It's a bit disconcerting, really. I sigh as I sit down for lunch. This is way more than I bargained for. There are just too many eyes on me right now. I usually just let the staring roll off my back, but this is ridiculous. Is it so hard to wrap your mind around the fact that I'm dating Weiss Schnee, or well, pretend dating, but they don't know that! I'm not hungry anymore. I push the plate away from me and put my head in the crook of my elbow.

I feel a hand come down on my shoulder. I look up to see Weiss looking down at me with concern. I smile up at her and shake my head. She doesn't need to know that this is taking a toll on me. When she looks at me in confusion but nods anyway and turns back to her food, I put my head back down. This is going to be exhausting, I just know it.

I feel another tap on my shoulder. I sigh and look up to see a banana very close to my face. I look around the fruit to see Weiss smiling. "Musa paradisiaca?"

I give a short laugh. "Sure." I take the banana, mildly surprised that she even remembered the scientific name for the fruit. Eating it is a chore, but it's better to eat it now than to raise suspicion and be questioned later on. I finish the banana and smile at Weiss in thanks. That actually did help me feel better. She nods and turns back to a conversation I totally missed out on. I lay my head down and fall asleep, using the sound of the voices to lull me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wake up to someone shaking me lightly. I sit up and wipe my eyes. "Wha?"

Looking up, I see Weiss smirking. "Come on, we're already late to our last class." She pulls me up. I look down at her hand wondering how the heck she can be so strong. She's just so tiny, but there's definitely nothing fragile about her right now.

"I'm going. I'm going." I'm trying to stifle a laugh because I know that in her present state of mind, if I laugh, she's going to kill me. Come to think of it, why do I think that's hot? I give a mental shrug and just follow her to class. This has turned into an interesting day. Maybe being her 'boyfriend' won't be so bad after all. I let out a low chuckle, making Weiss turn around and give me a curious look. I shake my head, and she continues to class, bent on doing whatever Weiss does during class.

We sit down in Oobleck's class. This is actually one of my favorite classes. The guy is so hyper that he puts Ruby's energetic self to shame. He speeds around the room, barely staying still for more than a few seconds. I watch as he becomes a green and white blur, talking to us about some kind of fort somewhere during a war that I don't care about. I put my head in my hands, propping it up so that I can pretend to listen to his jumbled words. I look over to Weiss, who I now have to sit beside. She's writing furiously, catching every word. It's amazing how she can even keep up. I see her determined face and the only word that comes to mind is beautiful. I shake my head at that thought. Maybe I'm getting too close to her. I know we're only supposed to be pretending, but I can't help but feel closer to her everyday. Maybe this will become more, but do I truly want the life that Weiss is forced to live everyday? Do I really want to have people watching my every move? I think on this, and I know the answer is no, but the true question that needs to be asked is whether or not I think it would be worth it. I look over at her again to see her looking at me with a small smile on her face. Maybe I should try to upgrade this relationship to real. I believe everything would be worth it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neptune

I'm coming out of a closet, really, a closet, like a janitor's closet or something. I'd just talked a girl into going in with with me. Well, it ended well, to say the least. I run my hand through my hair and look around the hallway. Class started a little less than half an hour ago, so the hall is empty, that is, until two girls came around the corner. One is a rabbit Faunus. That's cute, but the other one. Oh mama, she's hot. She's got fashion diva written all over her, from the designer sunglasses to the heels that I can only guess at how expensive. She's a grade-A hottie, and I've gotta have her.

I put on my signature smile, the one that's charmed so many girls before this one. I guage their walking time and set myself to intercept. I swagger up to her and flash my smile. "Hello, ladies. What brings such beautiful girls down the hall during classes?" I raise my eyebrow. "The name's Neptune Vasilias."

The girl in sunglasses just moves from one to the other and puts her hand on her hips. Oh, she's got sass. I like that. "Coco Adel, and this is Velvet Scarlatina." She gestures to the plain looking girl beside her. I acknowledge her, but this time, I'm going after miss diva, here.

I drag my gaze up Coco's form, admiring both her outfit and what I imagine beneath it. "Well, Coco, do you have a mirror in your pants? Because I can totally see myself in them." I waggle my eyebrows at her, and I see her flush. Oh, I totally got her.

Then, suddenly, she lunges at me. Oh, so she's in a hurry, huh? That other girl, what was her name, Satin, Velvet? Yeah, Velvet. She jumps in front of Coco before she can get to me. I look at her in confusion as she whispers in Coco's ear. I have no idea what she's saying, but it seems to make Coco frown, and that's not good. Frowning leads to leaving, and leaving leads to me not getting any.

I hold up my hands close to my chest, palms out. "Oh ladies, ladies. There's no need to frown. There's more than enough of me to go around." I flash another of my patent, charming smiles. I see the brunette frown, too, and that's when I understand. Oh shit, this has never happened to me before. Velvet lets Coco go, and I know I'm in for pain. God damnit! This is not what I expected when I approached them. It usually works. What went so wrong. The next thing I know, all I see is sunglasses and feel a sharp pain in my jaw before I can say 'not in the face,' and I know they broke my leg. This is going to hurt tomorrow. Then, I feel nothing. My entire body goes limp, and I just blackout, feeling like I'm falling. The last thought I have is that this Coco is going to give in to me if it's the last thing I do. I'm all for the chase, baby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sun

I'm just sitting here, staring at Weiss, churning through thoughts I'd never imagined I'd have when an announcer comes over the intercom. "Sun Wukong to the infirmary, immediately." I look at Weiss questioningly. When she only shrugs, I get up and stroll out, giving her a small wave at the door. What could they be calling me for? I know that I haven't even been to the infirmary here yet. there's always the possibility that it's one of my teammates, but it's really hard to see either Sage or Scarlet in the ward, so that only leaves Neptune. I frown at this. Do I want to confront him after only less than four day? Can I keep myself from biting his head off long enough to see what's wrong with him?

I walk into the infirmary and see the nurse sitting at the main desk. "Yes, um, I hope I'm wrong, but do you have a Neptune Vasilias here?"

The nurse looks up from her scroll with an annoyed look on her face. "And you are?"

I sigh. "His team leader and partner." I can't call him my friend again. I don't know if I can ever do that again, but there is a small spark of hope that he'll change for the better.

Now, she sighs and types something into the computer. "Yeah, there's a Neptune Vasilias here."

I wave her on. "And, what room number?"

"Room twelve." She just turns around and goes back to doing whatever she was doing on her scroll.

I just turn away from the woman and make my way to the room. Maybe he's already gone. Maybe I don't have to face him right now. I shake my head. No, that's ridiculous. I would've bumped into him on the way here, if that were the case. I steel myself against the inevitable and open the door. There, laying in bed with a cast on his leg and a bandage on his head. I lift my eyebrow in curiosity. "What the hell happened to you, man?"

Neptune looks at me with wide eyes. "Man, I never thought you'd come."

I give him a curious look. "They called me here. I had no choice."

The hurt in his eyes nearly fells me. I falter, my anger dissipating for just a bit. "Oh." He looks at his lap, and that's when I know that the old Neptune is back, at least somewhat.

I take a deep breath and let it all out at all at once. "I'm here now, so answer my question. What the hell happened to you, man?"

He rubs the back of his head with a sheepish expression on his face. "These crazy bitches attacked me, dude. I did a pick up line, one stepped in front of the other, and the next thing I know, I'm on the floor, and soon unconscious."

I give him a skeptical look. "Right. What pick up line did you use, though?" Knowing him, it was probably something really perverted, and he deserved the beating.

Neptune smirks. "Oh, I used my best line, dude."

I facepalm. "The one about the mirror?"

Neptune waggles his eyebrows. "Well, duh, man. It always works."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "What about those twins that you tried it on? Or that lion Faunus? Or Yang?"

Neptune shrugs. "Ah, man, they all just huffed or laughed at me. Those were tests. Coco, now, she is the one, ya know?"

I shake my head. "The one?"

He nods furiously only to wince in pain and clutch his head. "Yeah, man. She totally digs me."

"Really? Is that why she beat you to within an inch of your life?"

"These?" He points to his leg and head. "These are just love taps, bro. She seriously wants me, and I am going to have her."

My anger and disgust kicks back in, making me regret coming here in the first place. He hasn't changed. He's gotten worse. I'm currently afraid for Coco, even though she is a second year. "You make me sick. What are going to do, stalk her?"

Neptune's face contorts in mild disgust before levelling in acceptance. "If I have to."

"You sick fuck." This is getting out of hand. I should tell someone, but who? Ozpin would expel him, any teacher would tell Ozpin, and most of the people here would either beat him again or turn him in. The only person I could tell would be Weiss, but she doesn't need this right now. I sigh in resignation. As long as he doesn't resort to rape or something, I think everything will be okay. Coco's a big girl. She more than proved that she can handle herself.

Neptune just smiles. "You just don't understand, dude. This is love, and I'm going to have this if it kills me."

I walk out of the room, but before I close the door, I turn to him. "It just might." I almost slam the door before realizing where I am and close it softly. This is going to turn out so bad. I have half a mind to go ahead and tell Ozpin, but somewhere deep inside, I know that I can't tell on him. He may be a major douche and man whore, but deep down, he's still my friend. I can't destroy his dream like that. Unless he goes too far, I'm going to have to resign to keeping this to myself. The only problem is finding out when he goes too far.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Ok, I have no idea what you're thinking, but what I'm thinking is that Sun needs to stop leaving the room when Neptune is in prime position to get his ass kicked. But, it's all relevant, I hope. It'll all come to a head. Now, Sun's realization. That he wants to make it real is a big step forward. From now on, he's going to make it where they're going to be hard pressed to filter through what's real and what they think isn't, think being the key word here. Ah, let the events unfold. :) Follow, favorite, review, please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry that it took me a couple of days. Really, I had no idea that I would take so long to get the next chapter out, but here it is. I really hope that no one kills me over this. Please don't I like living. Living means I can write. Just remember that. :) And yes, this was actually planned. Maybe that's why it took me so long to write it. Hiuh. Anyway, Chapter 7! Yay!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 7: A Worrying Thought

Weiss

For the past three days, all I can think about is Sun. Neptune has even been pushed to the very back of my mind. Something about him just draws me in, something that I'm not entirely sure about. Just, when he smiles at me, I get this really warm feeling. Then, he makes me laugh, and I just can't help but stare into his shining eyes, those eyes that remind me of a stormy sea, that captivate me. His tail, that tail is a strange factor on its own. I feel like I should hate it, but every time it touches my arm, I get goosebumps, the good kind. It flicks around like it has a mind of its own, and it's very interesting. Everything about him is interesting.

In all actuality, I should find him annoying. I should want to be as far from him as possible, but I don't, and that's a worrying thought. I like him. I really do. I feel safe with him, warm with him. I feel like I can do anything if he only supported me. Is this love? Is this how it feels? I don't know, but if it's not, I wish it was.

I sigh and turn back to my homework. I've been neglecting it lately, and I can't do that anymore. Sun's off doing whatever right now, so it's a good time to focus. I stare at the paper in front of me. I would usually spend hours just studying, learning. Now, though, I can hardly concentrate on the work in front of me. Sun keeps flashing to the forefront of my mind, taking precedent over the work in front of me. I clutch my head in aggravation. This is getting really annoying. I never thought that I would be one to succumb to such idiotic, sappy notions such as this. It's just so cliche, and if anything, I don't want to be cliche.

Unfortunately, it seems that I am jumping on the bandwagon of romantic interest. I sigh at this. It won't be long before Father hears about this seemingly meaningless endeavor that I've gotten myself into. He's going to wind up hating me. Father never did tolerate the Faunus, especially since the White Fang attacks started getting more violent. This can only end badly, unless I can convince him that this is a good idea. I have to make him think that this was his idea. Maybe I should get Winter to back me. It wouldn't hurt. She's not as bad with the Faunus as Father is.

This would mean, though, that I'm willing to be in this for the longrun. Am I? Am I willing to be in a relationship for an indefintie period of time with a boy that I just met? My mind is telling me that I should give it more time, but strangely, I don't want to. For once in my life, I don't want to follow reason. I want to follow my heart. I let my head drop on the table, hard. I am so fucking sappy right now that it's not even funny. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

"A lot of things. I made a list, and it's alphabetized."

I startle to an upright position. "Blake? What the hell?" I look over at my smug teammate standing in the doorway.

She gives a short bark of laughter. "Don't worry, I have one for Ruby and Yang for this kind of situation, too." Blake puts a finger to her chin. "Though, Ruby's is far longer than the rest of yours due to her sweets and weapons addictions. I count them all seperately."

I look at her in confusion. "Why do you count them at all?"

Blake just smiles. "It's good to know your teammates, but I got the idea from Yang. She does it for blackmail, though."

"Of course, she'd do something like that." I put my head in my hands.

Blake walks over to her bed and sits down. "What's got you like this, Weiss?"

I sigh and look up at her. "Would you believe me if I said Sun?"

"Of course." Blake has that know-it-all look on her face. "Is this the part where you tell me that you've only been faking going out?"

My eyes go wide. "What? How did you figure it out?"

Blake just chuckles. "There's a few things. One, you never kiss. Two, you hardly ever hold hands. Finally, well, it's you, Weiss. Why are you even pretending to go out with Sun?"

"That's none of your business."

"Weiss, if you're having a problem with this, you need to tell someone."

"But the relationship itself is the problem."

Blake shakes her head. "Are you having regrets?"

I hug myself. "Yes, but not the regrets you're thinking of."

Her expression changes from disappointment to confusion. "What do you mean?"

I look away from her. "I've actually developed feelings for him, Blake." My fingers entwine nervously.

When I look back at her, I see a dumbfounded expression on her face. "What?"

"I like Sun, now."

She blinks a couple of times. "I heard you. I just don't believe it."

I cross my arms over my chest. "What's not to believe?"

"You actually having feelings for a Faunus." Blake looks out the window then back at me. "You do know he's a Faunus, right?"

"No, I just thought that his tail was sewn on." My sarcasm could cut through steel. "Of course, I know. It's what makes him Sun."

Blake raises her eyebrow. I'd do anything to have an insight into her mind right now. "Huh." She looks away from me then back again, shaking her head. "I wouldn't have expected this of you."

I scowl. "What, the feelings or the attitude about the Faunus?"

"Both, especially with your last name."

"I'll have you know that I am not my father. I am capable of feelings, Blake, whether you think so or not." I huff, not believing that after all this time on the same team, she still associates me with my family.

Blake looks down at her lap. "I'm sorry." Her head lifts until her eyes meet mine. "I should have put this behind me ages ago. I just." She throws her hands out. "It's hard to break a lifetime of conditioning."

"I know." I put my hand on her shoulder. "I had to do the very same thing when I came to Beacon. I know you didn't forget who my father is." i raise my eyebrow at her.

She looks at me. "Right. I forgot about that. Sorry." Her head falls into her hands and I hear a sigh.

"You're a smart, rational woman, Blake. Don't let past prejudices dictate your actions." I look down at her with a grin, thinking that I'd never expected to give Blake this kind of speech.

"I never expected the prejudice talk from you, Weiss."

I scoff. "And I never expected to give it to you."

She breathes a deep sigh. "Thanks, I think. No hard feelings?"

I laugh. "There never was, Blake. You're still one of my closest friends."

She gives me a weak smile, even with guilt in her eyes. "And you're one of mine, as well."

From the doorway, a voice sounds, startling both of us. "Awe, so sweet."

I look over to see Yang leaning on the doorframe, clapping. I sigh and smile vindictively, remembering what Blake had said earlier. "So, Yang. I heard you had a list for blackmail?"

Yang's mouth opens and closes in surprise. "Um, yeah, about that. It was, um. Gotta go." She turns and flees from the room, leaving us to laugh in her wake.

"That was certainly interesting." Blake says, smiling.

I laugh a little bit more before saying, "Now, I know a sure fire way to shut her up."

"Don't abuse the power."

I wave my hand dismissively. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Blake looks me in the eye. It's a very judging look, but what is she judging? "Did you mean what you said about Sun?"

"Which part?"

"That you like him."

I nod. "Yeah, of course."

Blake smiles at me. It's getting really weird how many times she's smiled in this short bit of time. "Good. I'm happy for you." Then, her smile turns into a frown. "What about your father?"

I sigh. "I've thought about that, and I just can't be totally sure about him." I shake my head. "I have to go over it with Sun, you know, after I tell him how I feel."

Blake scoffs. "After. Okay, but what about now? This dating thing spread like wilfire through the school in just three days. Can you be sure that your father hasn't had someone tell him yet?"

I shake my head, a bit of dismay sneaking into my demeanor. "I can't know for sure, but I have hope that it hasn't leaked yet. I have to call my sister and get her on my side before going to Father."

Blake nods. "Well, the team is behind you one hundred percent."

I raise my eyebrow. "Even you?"

"Now that I know you're sincere, yes." She puts her hand on my shoulder. "I believe you."

I give her a smile and a nod. "Thanks." One problem down, three more to go, starting with maybe the hardest one of them all. I have to confess to Sun. I gulp at the just the thought and shake my head, steeling myself for any and all results of this endeavor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Yay! Weiss and Blake are friends. I had an exchange planned for them and all, and just thought that now was as good a time as any, ya know? Hope you enjoyed that bonding moment, and the part with Yang. I had her run for a reason, so if you think that's a bit OOC, it was planned. I didn't want her to know, or let them know that she knew, about the fake thing. you'll figure out which later on. So, yh. Follow, favorite, review. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Gardens Bring Us Together

Winter

Going down to breakfast, I never expected to see a tabloid magazine sitting at my place setting when I sat down. No, I expected a newspaper or you know, food. This is just great. I pick up the magazine and look at the cover. I gasp as I read the highlight on the cover. 'Heiress and Faunus: Is This Love?' Oh shit. What has she done now? I flip to the page number that it specifies and read about my little sister's new relationship. Oh, this is interesting, indeed. Seems she's attracted everyone's attention with this one. I stand up and head to my room. I definitely want to be there when all of this unfurls. I guess it's time to go to Beacon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sun

Today started like crap and it's starting to end like it, too. That idiot. What does he think he's doing? He's going to get kicked out of Beacon if he keeps this up. He's gotten strangely obsessive, and it's creeping me out. I don't know what I'm going to do with him. He could wind up getting in serious trouble the way he's going, and I don't want that. Yeah, I'm mad at him, disappointed in him, but that doesn't mean I want him hurt or in trouble. There's just so much wrong with his situation that I can't unravel for him. He's going to have to get in a position where he has to reevaluate his life, and I don't want to be caught up in it when that happens.

I sigh. Neptune is just too much to think about right now. So, in order to distract myself, I take a stroll through the gardens. It's pretty peaceful out here. All the scents of the flowers and colors are enough to effectively bring me back down to earth and out of my own head. I take a deep breath and lay down on the sidewalk. It's hard, but oddly comforting. I look at the sky, seeing the stars just start to come out. I missed the sunset while I was in my own mind. I don't necessarily mind. The night sky was always my favorite by far, but I still enjoyed the sunset. I just lay there with my hands behind my head, feeling the night, enjoying the scenery.

I start to fall asleep when I hear the clacking of footsteps coming near me. "So, you enjoy the gardens, as well?"

I look up to see Weiss sitting on the fountain about five feet from me. I smile at her. "It's usually the most peaceful place in Beacon."

She laughs. "That's what I've found."

I nod and proceed to stare at the sky. "It's a beautiful night, right?"

"Positively." I can hear a strange, nostalgic tone in her voice, and it makes me smile.

"The sky is the only thing that really reminds me of Vacuo. It's the same everywhere, ya know?" I sigh at this, at sharing myself, my inner thoughts, with her.

"Yeah. It's universal, isn't it? But I much prefer Vale than anywhere in Atlas."

I chuckle. "Same, really. Vale is so lively, green. Vacuo is basically nothing but sand. I like the colors, the flowers, here."

I can hear her shuffle around, a couple more clacks, then suddenly, she's sitting on the ground beside me. "They are lovely, aren't they?"

I look over to see her staring at the white roses. I chuckle at her choice of flower. "It figures that you'd choose the white roses as the most beautiful flower in this garden."

She looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you're white, the flower's white. I mean, you fit perfectly. That flower is basically you in plant form. Prickly but beautiful."

"Is that a compliment?" There was a hint of insecurity in her voice, and it sounds so weird.

I laugh. "If you take it that way, that's how I meant it."

"Oh, well then, in that case, I will take it as a compliment." She looks down at her lap, twisting her fingers together.

I find it curious as to why she's even out here. "Weiss, why are you in the gardens at night?"

She huffs. "i could ask the same of you."

"Touche." I take a hand from under my head and point at her. "But I asked first."

She looks at the sky. "I was looking for you."

I raise an eyebrow at her. "Really?"

She nods. "Yeah."

"What for?"

She clears her throat. "Well, um, I wanted to tell you something."

"Oh, what?"

She starts to blush, and I start to get the jist of what she might want to tell me. "I wanted to tell you that, for the past couple of days, I've started to grow fond of you."

I quirk my eyebrow. "Fond?"

"Hush, I rehearsed this!" She clears her throat again. "Now, where was I?"

I laugh. "Fond."

"Right, right. As I was saying, I've started to grow fond of you. Through our time together, you have gone from the delinquent that I assumed you were to someone that I truly admire. I wanted you to know this, and I wanted you to know that I like you, um, like-like you." She looks down with a blush spreading across her face.

I breath a sigh of relief and shock. "Well, that's a load off my back. I totally dig you, too, Weissy."

She looks at me incredulously. "Dig me? Are you fucking serious? What decade are you living in?"

"Awe, is that the only thing you have to say about what I just said?"

"No, but you could have been more eloquent about it."

"When have you ever known me to be eloquent?"

She shrugs. "You are on occasion. I don't know. I haven't exactly known you very long, you know."

I laugh. "Point. Well, how about I say: Your eyes shine more than the stars themselves, and this rose pales in comparison to your beauty. Did that sound eloquent enough?" I sit up and pluck the rose from the bush and hand it to her carefully.

Blushing, she takes it between her thumb and forefinger and sniffs it. "That'll do."

Chuckling, I stretch out my arms. "So, are we for real dating now?"

She gives me one of the most sarcastic looks I've ever seen, and I've hung out with Blake a lot. "No, we just confessed our feelings, and we're never going to speak again."

"Really?" I smile at her, knowing it's sarcasm, but I just love playing the oblivious game.

She pinches the bridge of her nose. "No. We're dating. I mean, yes, we're dating, Sun. Yes."

I laugh and stand up, extending my hand out to her to help her up. "Good."

She laughs, too. "Right. Well, let's get to the cafeteria before Ruby and Nora eats all the pancakes."

I perk up even more. Still holding her hand, I pull her along as I race toward pancake night. "Onward to pancakes, Weissy!"

She laughs as she tries to keep up. "Slow down. I'm pretty sure that they'll make more if we ask."

I point my finger to the ceiling. "You don't know that."

I can't exactly see her right now, but I'm pretty sure that she's glaring at me right now. "Right. Can you let me go now?"

I shake my head. "No can do. Plus, we're already here." I slow down to a walk, never letting go of her hand.

We walk into the cafeteria hand in hand. The room still quiets when we walk into anywhere, but I figure that that'll go away in time. I just have to bear with it until it does go away. We walk to the line, grab the pancakes we want. Thankfully, Ruby and Nora hadn't eaten them all. When we sit down, there's a strange smile that comes over Blake's face when I look over to her. She nods at me and continues eating and reading at the same time, a feat that is altogether impossible for me, if only for the fact that I don't really read. I enjoy movies more, maybe the occasional comic.

We sit in silence. Strangely enough, because she's left handed and I'm right handed, we were able to keep holding hands almost through the entire meal. It was kinda comforting, making all of the staring and whispering go away somehow. I think that I can actually get over it, now. Now that we're actually together, I think that I can put it all behind a brick wall in my mind and ignore it all.

I sigh in satisfaction as I finish eating. I look up to smile at Weiss only to see Neptune come in, limping. Of course, he flashes that smile of his, and girls just flock to him, cooing and asking what happened. I sneer at this display of manipulation. Though, he strangely passes all the girls and goes straight for Team CFVY. Oh god, he's going to get himself killed. I turn away, not being able to bear the sight of him being so stupid.

Weiss leans over to whisper in my ear. "What's wrong with Neptune?"

I shake my head. "He was being stupid. He thought he'd try hitting on Coco."

Weiss winces. "Ow. That is stupid." She cranes her neck around a little bit to see him. "What is he doing now?"

I facepalm softly, scrubbing my hand down my face. "Trying to die, apparently."

"Oh." She nods with wide eyes and turned away, shrugging. "If he's that stupid, who are we to stop him."

I laugh. "My thoughts exactly."

My laugh has some of the others looking at us curiously. Yang raises an eyebrow. "So, what's got you chuckling, Sunny-boy?"

I wave my hand dismissively. "Nothing, nothing."

"Oh, that wasn't nothing, Sun. That was definitely not nothing. That was a something. What was it?" Yang presses in her usual manner. The best thing to do is think that she got something, which isn't that far from the truth. Maybe I'll just give her a partial truth.

I point behind me. "Neptune is about to die."

Yang looks over my shoulder at the spectacle that Nep is making, trying and failing to get Coco's attention. Yang nods. "Oh, is he stupid or something?"

I shrug. "Who knows?"

Yang gestures towards the idiot. "Aren't you going to help him? Aren't you guys bros or whatever?"

I shake my head. "Nope. He dug his grave with this one. I'm not going to let him dig mine."

Nodding, Yang looks over her shoulder and winces. I look back to se Neptune on the floor with a pained smile on his face, clutching his private area. "Ow. Coco just knocked the guy in the nuts. Sure wish I knew what he said to get that reaction."

I sigh. "Something stupid, I bet."

Weiss scoffs. "When does he not say something stupid?"

I laugh. "Point." I point back at her with a smile. "Guy doesn't know when to give up. I used to think it was admirable, but now, he's turning obsessive."

"Hopefully, it doesn't last." Weiss says before taking the last bite of her pancakes.

Just as she's about to take a sip of her water, an announcement sounds. "Weiss Schnee and Sun Wukong to Professor Ozpin's office."

I sigh as Weiss stands. She straightens her uniform and brushes off imaginary dust from her shirt. "What could they possibly want?"

I hold up my hands in front of my chest. "Don't ask me."

She rolls her eyes. "Right. Let's go, then."

I shrug and stick my hands in my pocket. As we walk out of the cafeteria, and with no one in sight, I let my tail wrap around her waist gently. She gives me a look before smiling and continuing to walk. We'll have our answers when we get there, I suppose. Right now, though, I can enjoy the fact that she hasn't pulled away yet. With a smile on my face, we make our way towards Ozpin's office.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Well, then. Wasn't that both sad and sweet? I like the very ending the best. Now, see, this is where everything gets all drama-like. Next chapter is something, I tell ya.**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, this is certainly unexpected. I never imagined that I'd have this done today. Now, I do have a question for all of you. How far do you want me to go? I could go from days to months to years, a marriage, kids, idk. The possibilities are endless. I can continue until I run out of ideas or I run out of time to do anything. Ideas are gold, and they are finite, but I'll keep going until there are no more left in the mine that is my brain. I love all of you for giving this story a chance. Thank you for giving me a chance, this story a chance, this ship a chance. Here's chapter nine. :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 9: The Arrival of Winter

Weiss

During the walk to Ozpin's office, Sun slips his tail around me. At first, it's kind of weird, awkward, but then, it's comforting, like I know he's there to help me through anything. It's weird, this feeling, the one where you know that your trust is in the person next to you, and you know it's not misplaced. I have that feeling when I'm around Sun, like he's just the support I need to get through everything the world throws at me, even my father.

That's when it hit me. There is no real point for both of us to be called, so is this my father? Could he have found out so soon? Oh god, we're screwed. This isn't going to end well. I haven't even been able to make a good plan yet. All I have is the outline. I don't even know what I would say. Panic starts to set in, making me walk slower, with less determination. It's like I no longer have control over my body. I can feel my shoulder slump, and I instinctively lean into Sun, trying to draw in his strength.

I look up to see Sun's eyes staring at me, concern in them. "Weiss, are you okay?"

I shake my head. "Um, yeah. Fine." I look down at the floor, pretending to study the tiles as we walk.

Sun stops, and because his tail is still securely wrapped around my waist, I have to stop too. He turns to me. "You don't sound fine to me."

I continue to look at the floor. "I'm fine. Let's just go. I want to know what Ozpin needs."

Sun takes my chin between his thumb and forefinger to make me look at him. "Weiss, something has you worried and panicking. What is it? You can tell me."

I shake my head. "It's nothing, really. It's just a bit of paranoia, okay? Nothing to get all worried over." I force a smile, which actually turned genuine when i looked him in the eye, and kiss him on the cheek. It was so spontaneous. I didn't even think about it. "Thank you for caring, though. Now, we best get going." I grab his arm and start to pull him along. He has the goofiest smile I've ever seen, even worse than when Ruby thinks she successfully snuck cookies before bed. I can't help but smile along, though. As we head to the elevator, anyone who sees us will think we're probably idiots, smiling at each other like this.

We walk into the elevator, and I steel myself for whoever or whatever is on the other side of those doors. I relax my panicked breathing and calm my heart. This is okay. Ozpin is there. If it is Father, then Ozpin will keep Father from doing anything drastic just yet. If it isn't, I can only hope that it isn't bad. When the elevator doors open, I breath both a sigh of relief and gasp at who stood beside Ozpin's desk with no Headmaster or Headmistress in sight.

I smile. "Sister!"

Winter smiles, too, but hers is much more subdued. "Weiss, dear sister. How are you?"

"I'm extraordinary, Win, absolutely amazing."

Winter laughs. "I can see that. You haven't let go of him, or he you, at all."

I look down and flush from embarrassment. "Oh, um. Yes." His tail is still around me, and we haven't let go of each other's hands.

"I would love to hear all about it, love. Let's take a walk. Of course, your new beau can come, too. The more the merrier, I say." With that, she strides past us into the elevator, holding the door for u as I stare in wonderment at the woman in front of me. Who is she, and where is my sister?

Sun, of course, jumps on board. He's just so energetic, and when he jumped into that elevator, because we still held each other's hands, he drug me with him, squeezing me in between him and my sister. Winter looks down at me, and I sense an ulterior motive to her visit. I sense something's off, not necessarily malevolent but just off, like she's only here for her own answers. At least she wasn't Father. Winter I can deal with. it may be difficult, but it's not impossible. I think I can get through whatever she has planned.

Winter turns to Sun, who is a bit confused but excited at this new situation. "So, boy, what is your name?"

Sun looks over at Winter with a wide smile. "Sun Wukong. Nice to meet you, sister of Weiss." He extends his hand.

Winter looks at his hand curiously before shaking it. "Winter Schnee. Pleasure."

I laugh nervously at their exchange. Winter seems so into tonight. What does she even have planned? "So, sister dearest, what exactly do you have planned for us?"

Winter gives a very unladylike snort. "Sister dearest? What are we, at home?"

I scoff. "Absolutely not, but I think that it's a little weird that you just show up out of the blue." The elevator dings, and the doors open for us to get out.

"Well, Weissy, you wound me. Can't I just come by and say hi every once in awhile?" Winter puts her hand to her chest and feigns hurt.

I cross my arms over my chest. "You? No." I scoff. "Why are you really here?"

Winter waves a dismissive hand at me. "Fine. Here." She tosses a magazine at me, and I catch it deftly.

Looking at it, I sneer in disgust at the fact that it's a tabloid. "What is this?"

"Look very carefully at the cover."

I look down at the cover, and sure enough, there's a rather grainy picture of Sun and I sitting in that tree in the park. "This is ridiculous. We weren't even going out when this was taken."

Winter quirks her eyebrow at me as I feel Sun coming closer to me from behind. He looks over my shoulder and tries to see the magazine. "Dude, that's messed up."

"How eloquent, but yes, it is 'messed up' as you say. I think that you should lay low for a while." We all start to walk out of the building, heading for the airfields.

I shake my head and roll up the magazine. "I don't want to. It's not like I'm ashamed of my relationship."

Winter tisks. "Father is your worry, not society."

I grit my teeth. "I know this."

Sun runs in front of us and starts walking backward. "What about your dad?"

"You know his reputation concerning Faunus, Sun. He'd kill you."

Sun quirks his eyebrow. "He could try."

I look at him incredulously. "No. He can and will. He has forces under his thumb that you couldn't comprehend. His special ops teams are the finest, most vicious bunch of mercenary Hunters in all of Remnant. I will not jeopardize your safety because of your male bravado."

Sun shakes his head. "No, it's not bravado. Alone, I'd be dead, but I'm not alone. i have family, too, Weiss. Most of them are Hunters."

"But they're in Vacuo, right?"

Sun looks down. "A lot of them, yeah, but most of them can be in Vale in less than five hours."

Winter shakes her head. "That's not enough. If Father deigns to strike or even wants to just talk, you won't be safe. Your family wouldn't be able to get to you in time. I hope you know this."

Sun looks like he's letting her words sink in. He shakes his head, his smile disappearing. "I never thought of that."

Winter crosses her arms over her chest. "You can still get out of it. All you have to do is walk away from Weiss right now. All you have to do is denounce your relationship in public, and I think I can protect you. Otherwise, you two are on your own unless I can convice Father to leave you alone, and you know how impossible that is." She quirks her eyebrow at Sun, waiting for a reaction, any reaction.

Sun laughs, clutching his sides after a few seconds. "Oh, that's rich." In between laughs he gasps for breath and tries to speak. "You." Gasp. Laugh. "You think." Gasp. Laugh. Gasp. "That I care?"

I look at him in confusion. "What?"

He calms down enough, still gasping but no longer laughing. "You think that I care? Did you think that I didn't know what your father would do to me, to my family, just because I'm a Faunus?"

Winter and I exchange a look. I shake my head. "I don't know what to think, okay?" I cross my arms over my chest and look down at the ground. When I look around, I realize Winter had led us to the gardens. I smile. Just a little while ago, Sun and I were just over there, admitting our feelings.

Sun drapes his arm over my shoulder. "Have more faith, babe. We'll get through this. One step at a time, Weissy, one step at a time."

I huff. "One step at a time? How can you be so laid back at a time like this?" I didn't mean to, but I raised my voice. I just stare at him, wondering how he can be so uncaring about this situation, a situation where he could die or worse.

He shrugs. "I just figure that even if your father does come for me, I can enjoy my time with you now, and on the slight chance that he doesn't try to kill me, I can still enjoy my time with you."

I stare into his eyes, his stormy gray eyes, and smile. "So, you're not going to leave me?"

I look over at Winter, who's just observing us with no hint of an expression on her face. Sun speaks from beside me, drawing my attention back to him. "Nope."

Clapping starts up, drawing my gaze back to Winter. Her expression is still unreadable, but I think there's a hint of amusement in her eyes. "Bravo. Nice show there, monkey-boy. Do you actually mean it, though?"

I look up at Sun to see his smile fade into a frown. "Of course, I mean it." He tenses and looks at Winter intently.

"Prove it." Winter narrows her eyes, and I feel like something's fixing to happen. She pulls her saber from her side and holds it up just as a small group of men in black jump out of the bushes.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Mmm, that cliffhanger, though. Sorry about that. This chapter also seems shorter than the rest. I think I might also have been scatter brained on this one, too. I wanted to go with, like, two different ways, but ended up on a whole different path that didn't even relate to what I wanted. I hope you enjoyed it anyways. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Yule, Happy Solstice, and if there are any others, I'm sorry that I couldn't include them. I hope you had a great holiday. Follow, favorite, review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten is done, guys. Love it! Okay, Sun's PoV is very difficult. It tends to not be so thought centered as action centered. Mmm, I really do like Sun, but he's just so difficult sometimes. I really do apologize if he comes off as too OOC for you.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 10: Fighting for Love, or Like

Sun

I see Winter pull her weapon as soon as a couple of men jump out from the bushes. What the heck is happening? Beside me, Weiss tenses. "What the hell is going on?"

I look down at her. "It looks like a fight, Weiss."

"No shit, Sherlock. What clued you in?"

I chuckle as I take a defensive stance. I have no idea what these guys are after, but I will find out. "Ah, the sarcasm, Watson. You do wound me."

She snorts as she gets back to back with me. "My sarcasm wounds you? And if anything, I'm Sherlock, and you're Watson."

"I don't know. You did call me Sherlock, Weissy. So, that makes you Watson."

"Oh, please, I couldn't be Watson."

The first guy comes at us, I block because, if I dodge, the guy'd hit Weiss. "Ah!" God, that hurt. "I think we need to focus now, babe." What are these guys? That punch was so heavy, like metal. I shake my hand as I look around. Winter isn't really even fighting. She's just dodging and parrying blows, not even slicing at the new enemies.

"Trying to." Weiss grunts as I hear key tones, probably from her scroll. Suddenly, I see her locker descend from nowhere and land beside her. She pulls out her rapier out and lunges at the nearest target. I follow her lead and call my locker to pull out my weapon in its bo staff form. I sigh as I hear Weiss cut through something that makes her sword make a metallic ring. It seems that my suspicions are right. These things are robots. Why do they have to be robots?

Well, if they're robots, then I don't have to worry about them being seriously injured. I leap into the air and bring my staff down, aiming for the side of its head. I connect, making it tilt horribly to the side. Wires spring from the head, and that's when everything is confirmed. "Weiss, they're robots!"

I turn to see the one that she's taking down's head roll across the ground. "I figured that out ,thank you." She shakes her head and looks to the very last one that Winter is battling, however half-heartedly as she seems. I turn to her as well and quirk my eyebrow at her. Beside me, Weiss crosses her arms over her chest and something like a growl comes from her throat. "You can stop now, Winter. I think we've figured it out."

I look at Weiss curiously and lean in to whisper in her ears. "Figured what out?"

Weiss rolls her eyes and doesn't bother whispering. "It was a test, Sun. This whole thing was a test."

"What!?" I look from Weiss to Winter as they both sheath their weapons.

Winter smirks, but it turns into a smile. "Okay, you got me. This was a test." the one that she was fighting stops and puts its hands behind its back. When I look at it, it seems like one of those Atlesian bots, the new line, the kind that are from the Atlesian Military.

I shake my head in incredulity. "What!?"

Winter looks at me. "You can't be that dense, monkey-boy. This was a test."

I glare at her. "This is the most ridiculous test I've ever been a part of, and I've had to take Port's last test."

"Don't be absurd. It was hardly ridiculous. It was a test of your moral fiber, boy."

"What does this," I gesture to the two beheaded robots on the ground, "have to do with moral fiber of any kind?"

Winter extends her hand to inspect her nails before looking at me with a glare. "I had to know that you wouldn't run from the danger presented to you, especially if Weiss is around."

"That's really something there, Win, really something." I scratch my head. "What was the point in testing that kind of thing?"

Winter rolls her eyes. "Maybe you are dense." She sighs. "I wanted to know that you had her back, you moron."

"Now, now. No need to call names here." I waves my hand in front of me and smile. "I getcha, but that still doesn't explain the bots."

"It does, actually. I knew you were training to be Hunters, so I chose to give you opponents that you couldn't really kill or have to worry about going all out on. This was a good way for me to determine if you had what it takes to be with my sister."

Throughout this exchange, Weiss just stood there with her arms crossed, getting angrier and angrier. Finally, though, as her face goes red, she speaks. "And you thought it was right for you to decide whether or not he's good enough for me?" I wince as she grows louder. "Isn't that my decision, sister? Aren't I supposed to have the final say in who I date?"

Winter looks at Weiss, returning her glare. "I don't want you making the same mistakes I have."

"What if I need to make a mistake? What if what I have done, or who I pick, is supposed to happen? Have you given any thought to that?" Weiss seems really furious. "You came barging into my love life just like Father would have. The only true difference is your end goals!"

Winter is cowed a bit by Weiss' temper and words. "I'm not like Father. I had your best interests in mind, not the company's, not his." winter's voice starts out light, but it gets louder towards the end.

I step in between them. "It's fine. The test was a success, right? Let bygones be bygones, okay? You shouldn't fight over all of this."

Weiss pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs. I smile because I think that means that she conceded. She lets go of her nose to cross her arms again. "Fine."

I look to Winter, hoping that she'll follow her little sister's lead. Winter keeps her arms crossed, and I'm really hoping that she can be reasonable about this, despite her spontaneous tests and the robots. She sighs, her glare still holding, but this time, it's leveled at me. "Fine."

I really thought that I'd die from that glare. I almost backed away from the two sisters before I caught myself. That's really scary, that glare. I wonder if Weiss can do that glare. What am I getting myself into? This family is crazy! Though, so is mine, so I've got no room to talk on this one. I know my mom can send a glare that can have me running in the opposite direction as soon as I see it. Oh, this is going to be great. I can just see the lovely family reunions we'll have. oh god, sarcasm is seeping into my internal dialogue, too. I'm being corrupted. I shrug mentally. Oh well, it was bound to happen eventually.

"Well, dudettes, are we happy? Cause I'm happy." I throw my arm around Weiss. "Can we be happy together?"

Weiss rolls her eyes but smiles. "Alright, alright, you overly joyful 'dude.'" She does her fingers in air quotations when she says 'dude.'

I laugh at her attempt to apply my lingo to her sentence. "I am definitely having an influence on you."

Weiss sighs, her smile never fading. "Unfortunately."

Winter clears her throat, garnering our attention. "As sweet and absolutely gag worthy this moment is, I must go."

Weiss quirks her eyebrow. "But you just got here."

"And sadly, I left without notifying the general. I believe I might have earned a punishment for this escapade that I've put you through."

"What?" Weiss looks at her sister with a curiosity that I really only ever saw her apply to her studies. "I never imagined you'd ever be so spontaneous."

"Oh, I can be, but only for special occasions. Goodbye, Weissy." Winter leans in for a hug and then turns around and fades into the shadows, which I thought would be difficult considering that she wears white. I was totally proven wrong on that one. It was like watching Blake disappear in broad daylight. They're ninjas, the lot of them.

"Your sister's a ninja." I say in a hushed tone.

Weiss punches me softly in the arm. "I doubt that very much, but they don't call her a Specialist for nothing." She wraps her arms around my waist and looks up at me. "We'd best be getting inside. We still have classes in the morning."

I stretch my arms and yawn. "Yeah, yeah. If you say so, babe."

We walk toward the dorm room. "Do you have to call me 'babe?'"

"Nope, but I like it, so deal with it, babe." I laugh at her frown.

"Well, what if I call you 'dear?'" She tries to counter me, and her efforts are cute.

"Awe, really? That'd be great, babe."

"Stop calling me 'babe.'"

"Nope, babe."

She groans. "Ugh, whatever. Just do whatever."

"That's the plan, babe." I chuckle at her conceding so easily. This is an interesting development indeed. I think this is going to be a very convoluted relationship, not that I want normal to begin with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scnhee Dust Company Headquarters

A man is walking briskly down the hallway, his suit mussed and his expression dire. He knocks hesitantly on the door in front of him, nervously shifting from side to side, peering around the dimly lit hall to find it eerily empty. When he hears someone say that the door is open, he cracks it open slowly and slips inside. "Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but there's been an incident."

The man behind the desk puts down his paperwork and slowly looks up at the disheveled man in front of the door. "What could possibly be so important that you would disturb me at this hour?"

The man clears his throat, intimidated by the man who signs his checks, whether directly or indirectly. "Your eldest, Sir. She's left her compound with three Atlesian Knights, Sir."

The man behind the desk looks up at his employee. "Has she? For what purpose?"

"Mr. Schnee, it has been determined that your youngest is in a highly immoral relationship with a Faunus boy, and your eldest daughter has gone to confront her sister."

The man, now identified as Mr. Schnee, looks at the very fidgety agent that is currently getting on his nerves. "How does my daughter enter into a relationship that I know nothing about?"

The agent gulps. "I don't know, Sir."

"I have surveillance put on them for a reason, to keep me informed. If I am not informed, what am I paying your men for?" Mr. Schnee's temper is rising steadily, making the agent more and more nervous.

Stammering, the man tries to speak. "We-well, uh-um, we we-were watch-watching them, Sir. This ju-just slipped p-past us, Sir."

"Don't stutter, man. It makes you look pathetic. This is unacceptable. As of this moment, I want a surveillance team put on Weiss. She is not to sneeze without me knowing. I also want every scrap of background on this Faunus. I want to go in informed. Relay to her that I wish to meet her new friend at the end of the semester, if they even last that long. Tell her that I don't want to have to bail them out of a bad PR battle, so they need to keep low. If I hear more than rumors or see more than just tabloid articles, she will see his head roll, and when I say roll, I mean across the floor." Mr. Schnee picks his papers back up and starts to examine them carefully. He looks up to see the agent still standing there, trembling. "I gave you orders, now go carry them out."

The man flees the room with a barely comprehensible "Yes, Sir." Mr. Schnee just smiles deviously. "I wish my daughter would have consulted me before getting a pet. It would have made this entire process much easier. Oh well, I'll enjoy killing him very slowly if he steps out of line. Maybe I'll keep his Faunus features as a trophy." He chuckle evilly, imagining whatever they may be over the mantle in his foyer.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: I am so joining the cliche for Mr. Schnee. I never liked him, especially with me being such a Weiss enthusiast and such. I hate that man, he who pushed Weiss so hard, etc... Anywho, I didn't get too off, did I? But this does give me time. It gives me so much to work with, too. Expect more chapters, most of them being rather fluffy or humorous or both. Now, I do have one question. I have gotten ten chapters in now, and there's only been one kiss on the cheek. When would you like the first kiss, and how do you want it? Keep in mind that I definitely don't want a face sucking session, so, yh. Thanks for reading. Follow, favorite, review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so so so so sorry for being later than usual. I'll do better in the future. Please forgive me. Ok, this is one of the longest and most convoluted freakin chapters I've ever written for this story. I enjoyed it, so I hope you will. Chapter 11 and a Happy New Year to you all! Welcome to 2016!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 11: Angst Then a Date Begins

Weiss

I've been seeing them everywhere since my father sent someone, whoever that man was, to contact me. He just showed up out of nowhere and dragged me off. I thought I was being kidnapped. Let's just say that he probably won't be having any kids now. I laugh at his reaction to that well placed kick.

The news he gave me, though, disturbs me. Personally, I can't believe father is giving us so much time. What could he be planning in that length of time? Whatever it is, it could very well be the end of my relationship.

I sigh as I stare out my window. I tap my pencil in the desk lightly. I finished this paper and a load of other homework less than an hour ago. This is the final draft, and I'm happy with it. It could very well be the best work I've done this semester. Though, we are only about halfway through the semester, so I can't really measure the quality fully as if yet.

Out the window, I see a shadow about two trees over. There's a slight glint of something reflecting the light, and I look closer. There they are. That's one of the team I'm sure my father sent to keep an eye on me. I smile deviously and wave at the shadow. A few seconds later, they're gone. I suppose they've relocated because I know that they can't give up. They get paid for a reason, I guess.

I sigh again as I pack up my things. Everything is back to normal, well, as normal as it can get around here, at least. I think Sun is trying to reason with Neptune, who has once again landed himself in the infirmary by trying to seduce Coco. I'm pretty sure that Coco is taken, and if I'm not mistaken, she's with Velvet. It's rare, but I have been known to be wrong. Neptune is in for a surprise if he ever stops long enough to actually ask her if she's single. I doubt he will, him being, well, Neptune. He thinks himself god's gift to women, expecting any of the female persuasion to bow before his efforts of seduction. I roll my eyes. He needs to give up on Coco and settle on one of the first years that are willing to put out for him. Better yet, he needs to grow up and think of the consequences of his actions.

I walk out of the room that I reserved in the library for studying. I haven't seen hide nor hair of any of my team since this morning, and even less of Sun since he's been trying to get his team back together. The only real problem is Neptune, and I'm sure he can handle it. Making my way back to the dorm, I spot Sun walking out of the infirmary hallway. He sees me and waves, smiling. I look at him closely and see that it's faked. When I meet up with him, I put down my bag and put my hand on his cheek. "What's wrong?"

He keeps the smile and shakes his head. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing for you to worry your pretty, white head about."

I pull my hand away and put my hand on my hips. Smirking, I look into his eyes. "Don't lie to me, Sun. I want to know. I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't concerned."

Sun sighs and closes his eyes. "It's just Neptune. He's getting more aggressive." He shakes his head. "I think it might be time to tell someone."

I sigh and take his hand. I'd gotten used to the whole physical contact thing because of Ruby, but this time, I'm initiating the contact. "Probably. The next step could be rape, or worse. I don't think that he should get that opportunity."

Sun sighs. "That's what I was thinking, too." He takes his hand back and turns away from me. "I just didn't want it to come to this. He was my bro, and he is my partner, ya know?"

I sigh and walk up behind him. "I know, and you don't have to if you don't want to, but I think it may be the best course of action. What if he does attack Coco? I know you wouldn't be able to live with yourself if he actually raped her, and you could have prevented it."

I see him take a deep breath. He turns around and gives me a small smile. "You're right. It is the right thing to do. Thanks." He gives me a playful punch to my arm. "You always know what to do."

I smile back and rub my arm where he touched. "Of course. So, when do you plan on telling Ozpin?"

Sun sighs, his smile fading. "Later. Now, though, I need to get my mind off of everything. You wanna provide the distraction?" His smile is back now, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I cross my arms over my chest. "And what would this distraction entail, monkey-boy?" I smirk at him, waiting for the answer, knowing that it probably isn't anything I would consider safe.

He connects his hands in that evil pyramid thing that I've seen in movies. "A fun time out on the town."

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "How many times do I have to tell you that that isn't the best idea with the paparazzi out and about?"

Sun's mischievous gaze fades just a hair at this. "Right, right. Sorry, um, how about a quiet dinner?"

I smile. "That doesn't even sound like you, Sun. Pick something you like, and I'll go along with it. I think this date should be a learning experience, don't you?"

Sun nods enthusiastically while looking like he's in deep thought. He snaps his fingers in some kind of realization and turns to me. "I'll meet you at your dorm room at five tonight, 'k?" With that, he flees, running through the hall, his tail twitching behind him.

I stand there, brow knit in confusion, staring after him. "What the hell?" I shrug and sigh, knowing full well that I asked for this. He is way too enthusiastic sometimes. Then, I'm smiling, remembering our first two dates. i got to choose the first date, and it didn't end too well. We were eating at a very expensive restaurant, one that required a certain dress code. Needless to say that Sun couldn't keep his shirt on. I definitely didn't mind, what with his, um, physique, but the other patrons were horrified. It didn't help that he's a Faunus, either. That kind of place isn't usually meant for them. It's meant for rich humans with no true sense of right or wrong, but I wanted to treat Sun. I wanted to give him something, but all it did was get us thrown out. He brushed it off, but it was a blow to my dignity, that night. We went to that ice cream parlor, though. That was at least one highlight. I smile at that memory.

The second date, that one was interesting. I don't even really think it can be considered a date. Everything was a bit muddled during that one. We let Yang plan it, and I was against it, but Sun wanted to give her a chance. So, we sat through a very torturous concert, at least it was for me. Sun loved the Achieve Men concert that Yang got us tickets for. That was an experience that will probably give me a migraine every time I think about it. I rub my temple at this. Now, I'm just going to let Sun plan a date. It can't be that bad, can it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was wrong. I was seriously wrong. He's taking me to an arcade. Who am I kidding? I knew this was going to happen. I knew he'd pick someplace like this. I pinch the bridge if my nose in frustration and just shake my head. I guess this is what I get for letting him do something.

I turn to Sun and cross my arms. "I am not going in there."

Sun grabs my shoulders from behind and starts to forcibly push me toward the entrance. "You are, Weissy. You said I could plan the date, so, this is the date."

I groan at the prospect but accept my fate as he pushes me in. "Fine. I did say that you could choose."

I swear he just pumped his fist in the air in victory. I can't exactly see him, but that's what it sounded like. "Yes! Knew you'd say yes."

I scoff. "I didn't exactly say yes, Sun."

"Close enough."

We make it into the crowded, gigantic room that is completely filled with nerds. Their not even the kind of nerds that I'd enjoy being around. No, they're gamers, the exact opposite of myself. These are geeks, obsessors over the virtual world, player of video games, goers of comic conventions. I shiver in both disgust and fear and look around. Sun drapes his arm over my shoulder, making me look up. "Why did you choose an arcade?"

Sun shrugs. "I like it here. You meet all kinds of interesting people. Plus, like anyone would believe that THE Weiss Schnee would come into a place like this."

I sigh. "You may have a point. Okay, what first?"

He looks around with his finger tapping his chin. "Hmmm, that's really hard. There's the basics over there. You know, like, Pac Man, Mario, and all. Then, upstairs, there's the Dance Dance Revolution machine thing and a couple of weird games like shooting hoops or that, um, throw game. I forgot the name for it."

I quirks my eyebrow. "That throwing game?"

Sun nods with determination. "Yep. So, you pick. Whatcha wanna play?"

I pinch the brisge of my nose. "I don't even know what any of those are, Sun. You just pick so that we can get this over with."

Sun smirks at me. "Now, is that any way to think this early in the date? I'm sure that by the end of the night, you'll find yourself an arcade enthusiast."

I hold up my hand. "Whoa. Let's not go that far. Let's see if I actually enjoy tonight first before jumping to any conclusions."

Sun waves a hand at me in playful dismissal. "Don't worry, you will." He beams, and I can't help but return it with a small smile of my own.

He winks and pulls me toward the Pac Man game. I look at all of the blinking parts and the horrible graphics that the screne displays. "This looks a bit underwhelming. Are you sure you want to start with this?"

I look up to see him with his eyebrow raised. "This is a classic. Trust me, you'll get addicted to it in no time." He gestures toward the game with a dramatic wave of his hand.

I look at it skeptically and smirk. "I doubt I'll become addicted to such a primative game."

Sun just smiles and waves a token at me. "Then play it, if you're so sure of yourself."

I swipe the token from his hand and put it in the machine. I look at the screen and then back at him nervously, still trying to hold onto my confidence. "I don't exactly know how to play."

he facepalms. "Of course you don't. My bad." He moves to get almost in front of me. "Okay, you put the token in. Now, you just press the one player button, then start. You move the joystick around to guide you. It's pretty simple, really. That's why I started on this one. It's pretty basic, ya know."

I nod along. It does look simple. he moves behind me to watch as I press all the buttons he told me to. When the game started, a little crescent shaped thing appeared on the side. I moved the joystick, and it moved, too. Hmm, interesting. The objective seems to be to get the tiny, golden pellets littering the screen, so I start to make the little yellow thing eat them. It's going along great until I see these weird ghost things coming for the yellow circle thing. I have no idea what they are or what they plan on doing, so I just wait. I keep making Pac Man thing go, but then, the ghosts ambush me. I have no idea what happened, but GAME OVER flashes on the screen, and a vein throbs in my head. I turn to Sun in both disappointment and a strangely consuming fury. "Again!"

Sun just laughs and hands me another token. "Oh, I told you that you'd become addicted. I just never expected you to get hooked so fast." His smug smile is ignored for the time being so that I can get back to the game. I slide the token into the machine and press start. I take a deep breath and start to move the little Pac Man around. I know to watch out for those ghosts, so I steer clear of them. Suddenly, a flash goes off, and it makes lights dance in front of my eyes. I try to blink it away, but more follow. By the time I can see fully again, the screen say GAME OVER, and I'm ticked. I turn around to see about five people with professional grade cameras taking pictures of me and Sun. I gasp and start to run, but I know that that isn't the best course of action. I school my expression as more flashes go off. In my head, though, I'm panicking. How the hell did they find us? We had ten minutes in here, and they found us.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Atlas

The one and only Lila Schnee, wife of Wit Schnee, who is the CEO of the SDC, is walking angrily down the hall. Her husband has done something that she expressly told him not to. He has meddled in his childrens' lives again, and she is going to tear him a new one. A secretary moves out of nowhere, trying to intercept her. She pushes the young woman aside effortlessly, despite the continuous protests.

The young woman follows behind Lila, nervously biting her nails, hoping that she won't lose her job over this. The young woman, whose name is Amarilla, is fretting over the angry woman in front of her. She knows exactly who it is. She's the reason that the last seven secretaries that have worked for Mr. Schnee personally have been dismissed. It wasn't for anything like this, but she caused their early termination either way. She thinks the last four were just trying to seduce Mr. Schnee, and they were caught with their boobs out. She thinks that was literally the case for the girl before her. She shudders at the rumors that his wife was actually in the room when the last girl made her move. Mr. Schnee is so oblivious, or that's what the rumors say.

Lila reaches the her husband's office and doesn't even bother knocking. She barges in and stops in front of the door, waiting for her husband to look up. He puts down the papers and his glasses and glances up at her with a curious expression on his face. "Yes, dear. To what do I owe this delightful entrance of yours?"

She taps her foot as Amarilla looks around her to address Wit nervously. "I'm sorry, Sir. I tried to stop her, but she persisted."

Wit raises his hand to stop her talking anymore. "It's quite alright. Go back to your desk, and in the future, just let her through." Amarilla nods her head and scampers off.

Lila turns to her husband after the girl closes the doors. "Do you know what I have gotten wind of, Wit?"

Wit tilts his head curiously and plasters on an innocent face. "No, honey. I haven't a clue."

Lila basically growls at him. "Oh, don't play innocent with me, you bastard. I know that you've been meddling with another daughter's love life again. I've seen the tabloids, and I've heard the Covert Ops team has been deployed for an unspecified mission. This exact thing happened when you learned that Winter might have an interest in some Vytal Hunter some time ago." She wags her finger at him menacingly. "What have you done?"

Wit hangs his head in defeat. "Nothing gets by you, does it?"

Lila just smiles deviously and shakes her head. "Of course not, my dear. How else do you think I even became interested in you?"

He shrugs. "My dazzling good looks?"

Lila chuckles. "That was only about eighty-five percent of it, love." Her face turns serious again. "Don't change the subject. Why do you have the Covert Ops team watching Weiss?"

He hold up his hands in defeat. "Hey, you're the one that changed the subject, not me."

Lila did growl this time. "Answer the damned question."

Wit grunts. "I dont like the boy. He's a Faunus."

Lila pinches the bridge of her nose in frustration. "I don't give a flying fuck if he's a fucking alien. You swore that you wouldn't get involved until something horribly detrimental to either Weiss or the company happened."

Wit stands up, sending his his chair gliding backwards. "It is detrimental to the company for her to be in a relationship with a Faunus, Lila!"

Lila holds out her hand. "You don't yell at me. It is not detrimental. If anything, it could help."

"How the hell can having a Faunus as her boyfriend be a help to anything?"

"PR, lots of it. Good PR for the SDC. Faunus would trust us more, buy from us more. Sales would skyrocket, and then we can actually elivate the wages of our Faunus employees, making everything even better."

Wit strokes his chin. "But what if he's with the White Fang? What if he's just faking through their relationship in a bid to gain her trust so that they can manipulate her to their advantage?"

"God, you're a paranoid old bastard, aren't you?"

Wit throws his hands into the air. "It could happen!"

Lila walks over to him and wraps her arms around his waist. "You have pushed Weiss all her life, forcing her to do things your way. I went along with it under the stimpulation that she would have the freedom to love as she chooses, as you never had until I basically stole you. I don't want her to have to run away to be with the man that she loves. I don't want her to have to sneek around behind my back. Do you understand? You are breaking that sacred promise yet again, Wit. What happened to: A Schnees word is law?" Lila looks up at him with pleading yet defiant eyes.

Wit hangs his head in both shame and defeat. "I know, Lila, but I can't have her being manipulated. It's more likely that she will be conned by a Faunus than any other man. Why can't you see that?"

Lila sighs. "I just don't have that ingrained hatred that you do. Ever since your father started to use Faunus as cheap labor, he's been afraid of the Faunus, paranoid that they will come for him one day. He's living in a fucking bomb shelter, Wit. I don't want that to happen to you. Can you just get to know the boy before you pass any judgement, like you've been doing since birth?"

Wit frowns deeply, his brow furrowing in deep thought and frustration. "It's hard to shake a lifetime of prejudice in only a few months, Lila. I don't know if I can."

Lila stares up into his beautiful, glacial blue eyes. "You can. You have to, for me, for Wiess, for the SDC. It will be for the better, and if it helps, I'll be by your side the entire time."

Wit leans down to place a kiss on his wife's forehead. "That helps tremendously." He gives a sigh. "If you insist, I will try to be more open minded, but only for you."

Lila smiles. "Thank you."

The intercom comes on, the secretary's voice ringing through the room. "Mr. Schnee, the photographers that you sent to that arcade have reported back with what they say are incrimenating photos of your daughter."

Wit blink and looks down at Lila, who has a furious expression lighting her face. Lila walks over to the intercom located on her husband's desk and presses the button to respond. "Thank you, Amarilla. That was lovely information. Continue with your work." Lila looks up from the desk at her husband, who is slowly scooting away from his, again, angry wife. "Oh, Wit." She tisks. "What did you do?"

Wit frowns, his brow furrowing once more. He gulps, a lump appearing in his throat. "I might have," He pokes his forefingers together nervously, "sent some fake tabloid photographers to ruin Weiss' relationship, according to the ultimatum that I had given her a few weeks ago." His statement comes out more question-like than he intended, ending the sentence a light higher than he thought his voice could ever go.

Lila shakes her head menacingly at her husband. She takes up one of the magazines from the desk and swats him with it once before throwing it away. She pinches the bridge of her nose. "This is ridiculous. What the hell were you thinking? You do realize that you've become insane, right? You took this way too far. I'm sure you also threw in a couple of death threats and a very menacing guard, didn't you? Oh, right, this is you I'm talking about. of course, you did. I wouldn't see this plan of yours come about any other way." Lila spins away from him and starts to pace the floor. "We have to actually make this up to Weiss. We don't want her to become estranged like Winter did. She's already elected to study away from home. I couldn't bear it if I lost her, too. You will rectify your grossly unnecessary actions now. Call off the gaurd dogs, the photographers, the Special and Covert Ops teams you have on both the boy and Weiss, and you will talk to the boy." Her scroll dings, and she pulls it out to check it. Twenty or so emails were sent today, so she has to sort through them to see if any of them are urgent. One of the very last ones, the ones that were sent earlier today, catches her attention. It's from Ozpin, detailing an event next weekend. Lila smiles deviously. She looks up at Wit, who now has a fear in his eyes that only his wife can invoke. "i have the perfect solution. We're going to Beacon next weekend. It's family day."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Ok, I took a severe turn with Mr. Schnee, there. I apologize for anyone who thought that he was going to be a bad guy. There isn't a true bad guy or anything. The closest I could get was Nep, and he's only psychotic, or quickly becoming psychotic. At least, I don't have a true bad guy yet. I can always fit it in to make it longer. A struggle would make this infinitely better, don't you agree. Oh, and Mrs. Schnee! OMG, she turned into a badass, huh.**

 **Future reference:**

 **Lila means purple in German and Wit means white in Dutch. Lila has lilac colored eyes very similar to Yang's and blonde hair. Wit, well, he has the glacial blue eyes and white hair. He's, like, super tall, too. I want him to be 6'1" and Lila is Weiss' height. That's where she gets her shortness from. lol. Amarilla won't be really appearing anymore, but her name means yellow, I think, in Spanish. Weiss had a difficult childhoos because her mother couldn't interfere. Her father wanted to finish raising her as the heiress, so her mother was given no say in her true upbringing. It was mostly isolation. Winter was the first candidate, but she ran away to nearest Hunters academy, that being Atlas. She forfeited her position as soon as she did this, leaving Weiss alone to bear the burden.**

 **I think that might be it. Well, Follow, favorite, review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hmm. Sorry, this one is also a few days off, huh? My bad. *rubs back of head nervously* Sun's PoV, so, yh. Um, hope you like it? I'm really nervous about this chapter cause it's a big step... Pleasse tell me what you think. Now, onward to this incredibly weird chapter!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 12: What I Like About You

Sun

That was a catastrophe. That's three dates in a row that have had horrible horrible beginnings. We're running through the streets, paparazzi on our trail. This is not turning out anything like I wanted it to. I thought she'd be safe from prying eyes in there. I thought that no one would ever guess that she would ever go to an arcade. It would be too plebian of her. I sigh, trying to think of a way to lose them. We pass that park, the ice cream parlor, and a few other special places to me. I'm starting to run out of potential places to duck into when we start to come up to that little cafe that Blake usually goes to. I take a deep breath and pick Weiss up, making a break for it. I'm fast enough to make it to the cafe, which has conveniently tinted windows, before they notice that we're even missing.

I put Weiss down and look down at her. "I'm sorry." I hang my head. "I didn't think that you'd be found out."

She sighs and straightens her clothes. "It's fine. We're in the clear now, so it should be fine."

I rub the back of my head. "But everything's ruined now."

Weiss shakes her head and smiles. "It's not ruined. The date has just taken a detour."

I laugh at that. "A detour, huh? When'd you become so me-like, Weissy?"

Weiss just scoffs. "I do hang around you a lot, don't I? I was bound to start adopting some of your philosophies."

I rest my arm on her shoulder and rub the top of my nails on my shirt nonchalantly. "Oh, yeah. Or I'm just that good that I'm rubbing off on ya." I waggle my eyebrows at her, which, in turn, makes her swat my arm.

She scoffs and turns to go to the counter to order something for herself and Sun. I walk close behind her and wait for her to order and realize that she never asked me what I wanted. I see her stiffen after giving her order, and I smile. She turns to me and whispers, "What do you want?"

I chuckle when I see her turn pink in embarrassment. "What do they got?"

Weiss rolls her eyes. "It's a cafe, Sun. Plus, don't you come here all the time with Blake?"

I scratch my head. "Yeah, but she always just orders me tea. I mean, tea is okay, I guess, but I don't much care for it. Um, maybe a coffee? Black, though. And a chocolate croissant." I nod my head at her.

She smiles and shakes her head. She looks back at the cashier and tells him what I said. I'm still smiling when the man hands us our food and coffees, and Weiss pays. We go to the back, away from any window so that the paparazzi doesn't see her by chance. I take in a deep breath as she passes, her vanilla scent wafting through the air and tingling my nose. I love her scent. It's always so clean and subtle. It's perfect.

We sit down across from each other, silently eating our small snacks. I can't help but keep sneaking glances at her. She'd take a sip of her weird coffee something drink thing, and it'd be dainty, like she's trying not to drink it while drinking at the same time. It's kind of weird but kind of cute at the same time. I laugh to myself, but that inadvertently attracts her attention toward me. I blush when she catches me staring and look away. When I look back, she just rolls her eyes and giggles. It was a freaking giggle, from Weiss Schnee. My eyes go wide, but then I start laughing.

Her smile disappears, replaced by a small scowl. "What are you laughing at?"

I wipe the tears that had accumulated from laughing so much. "You're so cute!"

She blushes and looks away. "Shut up." She mumbles it, and I'm pretty sure that she probably didn't even want me to hear her.

I hold up my hands in defeat. "I'm just sayin'. You're cute, and you know it."

Her blush gets deeper, and I can't help but enjoy that. "Awe, is little Weissy embarrassed?"

She glares at me, but it's countered by the blush, making it not as threatening as she would have liked it. "I am not embarrassed." She huffs and looks away, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Sure you're not." I waggle my eyebrows at her.

Her blush starts to go away, and it's probably because she's forcing it to. "You know, these moments make me question why I even want to go out with you."

I place my finger on my chin and think about that. I shrug and take a sip of my own coffee. "You probably just like me. I mean, I am a catch, and look at these and!" I smile and gesture to my rockin' abs.

Weiss rolls her eyes and blushes. "Right, the abs. That's why I'm dating you."

I shakes my head and suppress a chuckle. "I'm just sayin'. I've totally caught you checkin' me out." I waggle my eyebrows again and laugh as she looks away again.

She starts to sputter at this. It's pretty hilarious, really. "I do not check you out!" Her indignation just proves it. I'm right. She totally checks me out. Oh yeah, these babies never let me down.

"Riiiight. Cause you're Weiss Schnee, and you could do nothing of the sort."

She raises an eyebrow, and I see her gaze flicker down and then back up. "Right." She nods and finishes her coffee.

"This is why I like you, Weiss. You are just too fun to mess with. That, and deep down, you're a great person to hang with."

"Only 'deep down?' I had thought that I was a joy to be around."

I shrug. "They don't call you Ice Queen for nothin'."

Weiss rolls her eyes. "I'm pretty sure that Yang started that nickname for me, and didn't you promise not to call me that?"

I hold up my hands in defeat again. "Yeah, sorry. But, really, you're great. I wouldn't be hangin' with ya if I didn't want to, ya know?"

Weiss waves her hand in mock dismissal. "Oh, right, cause no one could force you, of all people, to do anything."

I raise my eyebrow. "Right, cause I'm a free spirit, moving about life how I please, doin' whatever I want."

She gives a very unladylike snort. "Yeah, that."

I feign hurt. "Do you doubt me, m'lady?"

She rolls her eyes. "I doubt everyone."

I can see the sadness in her eyes. "You don't have to doubt me, or your team, or your friends. Well be here for you. I'll be here for you." I place my hand over hers.

She takes her hand from mine. "Right."

"Weiss, really, at this point, I can tell you that there's absolutely no reason for you to doubt me or any of your friends. Now, smile. I don't like to see you sad. It breaks my heart."

She gives a halfhearted smile, sadness still in her eyes. "Why do you even like me? I don't mean to sound like I'm fishing for compliments, but I'd like to know. Please."

"That's pretty hard. Um, there's not just one thing or just a couple of things. I like almost all of you. I like your determination. I mean, you don't hear much about the heiress to a multi-million Lien company leaving her family to become a Huntress. That took guts and time. I like that you don't let anybody intimidate you, no matter size, wealth, or whatever. I like how, despite your clear lack of friendship growing up, you opened up to your team, to me. That took guts, Weiss. I like your smile. It's pretty dazzling, really. Oh, and you're really beautiful. That definitely didn't hurt in the long run. Your crazy smart, like, majorly smart. That blows my mind, ya know?"

Weiss chuckles softly, and I tilt my head sideways as I see tears start to stream down her face. It seems she's always crying when I'm around. What the heck is wrong with me that I make her cry? She sniffles. "Thank you. Really. Those were some of the most sincere compliments that I've ever gotten."

I smile when I realize that they aren't sad tears but happy ones. "No prob. Anytime, Weissy. It was just the truth."

She nods at this and pulls out a kerchief. "Still."

I raise my eyebrow and smile just a bit wider. "So, what do you like about me?"

Weiss laughs. "Oh, you're the one fishing for compliments, huh?"

I nod, my smile growing steadily wider. "Dang straight, cupcake."

She pinches the bridge of her nose and shakes her head. "Where did you even… You know what, nevermind. If you want to really know, I'll tell you. I like how you're so laid back. It's relaxing to be in the presence of someone who doesn't nitpick at everything I say and do past teasing. Another thing would be how you're always there, weird as it seems. You show up at the most opportune moments, and it's amazing, if not a little creepy. Also, I like that you don't judge people by their appearance. That was certainly refreshing, especially considering your heritage. Your physique doesn't hurt either." She smiles and winks at saying that last part.

I laugh at that. "Told you that you enjoy the abs. I mean, who doesn't?"

She rolls her eyes again, smiling. "Right." She clears her throat and looks down at her cup. "Are you ready to go? I think we could make it to Beacon in time for supper if we hurry."

I smile. "Yeah. I could totally go for some real food. Man, I'm starving."

We get up and throw away our trash, making our way down the street to the airfield. The airship ride was really boring, so I entertained myself with thoughts of Weiss. I know she's sitting right next to me, but tonight was a huge insight into. Most people wouldn't think so, but it was great. She's amazing. Who knew she could be so playful, so bashful, or so cute? It really just puts a whole new perspective on my life. I can't seem to stop grinning like an idiot. It's like the food fight all over again. She's so much cooler than I ever imagined. I think I might actually be falling in love with her. I steal a glance at her to catch her staring. She blushes and turns away, which makes me give a mental laugh. This is great. I can't believe that I got this lucky. When we land, I take her hand. She looks up at me shyly but with a smirk. I feel her tighten her fingers in my grasp, making me smile. This is really great. When we make it to her dorm, I sigh, trying not to let go of her fingers. I look down at her lips and think that this is the perfect time to steal that kiss that I've been dying for. I'm usually a guy that just takes what he wants, depending on the objective, but I've hesitated with Weiss. I didn't want to ruin anything between us. If I moved too fast, she could have dumped me then and there, but I feel like now is the right time. I lean down, not waiting for her to tell me no, and take the kiss. It's, by far, not my first, but, and this is really sappy, I think it may be the best so far. Her lips are so soft, if slightly chilled. She tastes like spearmint. I used to hate spearmint, but I'm not so sure now. I pull away from her and look her in the eyes. The shock is there, along with a tint of pink along her cheeks.

She flicks me on the forehead. She FLICKS ME on the forehead! She huffs and lets go of my hand. "You dingbat."

"Ow, what'd I do?"

She rolls her eyes. "That was my first kiss."

I rub my forehead softly. "It was?" I look at her quizzically, tilting my head slightly.

"Yes, and you didn't even ask me first."

I throw my hands in the air. "Well, sorry for being a man of action, princess."

She rolls her eyes again, and I'm starting to think that it's her trademark reaction to anything that I do. "Oh, don't start with me, monkey-boy. Man of action, my ass. You could have very well asked me if I wanted a kiss."

I rub the back of my head. "But that would have given you the option to say no, and I really wanted to kiss you."

She taps her foot as she crosses her arms over her chest. That death glare is really making me nervous, and I have this strange reflex to back away slowly. I hold still, though, much to my misfortune and amazement. "You wanted to kiss me, huh? No excuses, Sun. This is my body. I have the say on what I do with it, don't you agree?"

"Uh, so, I have to ask from now on?"

Weiss breathes in deeply before letting it out slowly. "Essentially, yes."

"Oh, okay. Can I kiss you again?" I wait for her reply, anxiously hoping that she doesn't say no.

I hear her sigh, and she shakes her head. "One, but only one."

She reaches out and grabs the front collar of my shirt and pulls me down to her, pressing her lips to mine. She adds a little too much pressure, but as soon as she's there, she's gone, leaving me outside her door with her no longer there. I'm still hunch over a bit, bewildered at Weiss' uncharacteristic display of spontaneity. I pull myself to my full height slowly, a smile creeping onto my face. I pump my fist into the air and give a quiet, "yes!" Oh, this has just gotten a million times better. Who knew she had it in her?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: I like the banter, but I don't feel exactly satisfied with that kiss... Is it just me, or what? I mean, I've never been kissed before, ya know, so I can't exactly describe it from experience... Um, I might get better at this? So, any suggestions for the prgression of this fic? I'm open for it. Follow, favorite, review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hmmm, well, this one isn't all that much, more of a filler. Sorry bout that. I needed time to gather some inspiration, so the next post should be longer and better. I hope. Here's the chapter. I hope you'll still read after this mess.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 13: Parents, Am I Right?

Weiss

"Fuck." I sit down on my bed and hold my head in my hands. Today's Parent's Day or something at Beacon, and I got a very interesting call this morning. Mother and Father are coming to Vale. Oh great, they're here to nitpick every last thing, aren't they? Father already threatened me and Sun. Now Mother will come along and subtly hint that Father won't go through with the threats and that insist that she meet Sun. It's going to be chaos.

Ruby comes zooming into the room, scattering rose petals everywhere. "Weiss! Today's the day!"

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Ruby Rose, what have I told you about using your semblance excessively? There are rose petals everywhere, now." I gesture around the room, pointing out the mess that she made.

She looks down at the floor and toes the ground. "Right, sorry." She looks back up at me, her excitement not dwindled even an ounce. "Today's the day, though, Weiss! It's Parent's Day!"

I smile and shake my head at her enthusiasm. "Calm down, Ruby. I know what day it is."

She throws her arms out dramatically, a huge smile still on her face. "Then why aren't you excited?"

"Not everyone has a family that they're dying to meet."

Ruby's excitement falters, showing confusion then realization. "Oh, your father's coming, right?"

"Of course. He says he wouldn't miss it for the world. I'm sure Mother is truly twisting his arm on that one." I shake my head and smile at an image of my mother literally twisting Father's arm.

I feel a poke on my forehead and shake my head, shooting a glare at my partner. "What?"

Ruby tilts her head to the side, looking at me curiously. "You kinda spaced there, Weis. What were ya thinkin' about?"

I shake my head. "Nothing, dolt." I grab my bolero and start for the door. Giving a sigh, I open it and turn to Ruby. "Come on, dolt. We better get down to the airfield before they arrive."

Ruby jumps up and grabs my wrist. "Then let's go!" She starts to almost drag me down the hall. If it weren't for me being used to this already, I'm pretty sure that I would have done a face plant.

"Ruby Rose!" I yell at her, making her stop. I end up crashing into her back.

She lets go of my wrist and rubs the back of her head. "Sorry, Weiss. I kinda forget sometimes."

I roll my eyes and slide my jacket on. "It's fine. Just be more courteous next time."

She pokes her forefingers together. "Right. Right."

Rolling my eyes again, I start walking away. I know she'll catch up. She always does. We walk to the airfields in silene. The only true disturbing thing that was going on was Ruby's incessant bouncing and tiny squeals. I can ignore those pretty well because I've gotten used to them. They're part and parcel to Ruby being my partner, I guess.

I look up at the airship landing in front of me. The SDC logo is on the side, and I know it's my parents. Who else could it be? I sigh and try to shake off my nerves. With just Ruby beside me, it's fairly easy. I take one deep breath and let it out slowly as they step out of the ship. They're guarded by an assortment of Atlesian Knights and a few hired Huntsmen. I step up to them and curtsy. "Mother, Father, it's a pleasure to see you again."

What I really didn't expect is for Mother to throw her arms around me for a hug. "Oh, Weiss. It's been so long. How have you been?"

I'm standing there in shock, really. I can barely get out a response. "Fine, Mother. Um, what about you?"

She pulls away to smile at me brightly. "Oh, it's been really dreary, darling. I've been having to put up with your father all by my lonesome." Father just snorts at this and crosses his arms over his chest. Mother puts her hand to her cheek. "Oh, where are my manners? Weiss, who is this child standing behind you?"

I smile and gesture toward her. "Mother, this is Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY, and my best friend."

Ruby gasps and looks at me with shock and awe in her eyes. "Really?"

I roll my eyes. "Ruby." I waves my hand toward my mother.

She straightens up and blinks. "Oh." Moving slowly, Ruby comes to stand beside me. "Um, it's a pleasure to meet you." She attempts a curtsy, but almost falls over.

I shake my head and smile at her. Mother nods at her in acknowledgement. "Oh, dear, you don't have to do that." She smiles sweetly. She looks Ruby up and down, still smiling. "You must be very talented to get into Beacon so young, at fifteen, nonetheless."

Ruby blushes and starts to toe the ground. "I-I don't know, Mrs. Schnee."

Mother just waves a dismissive hand. "Nonsense, child. If Ozpin thought you were Beacon material, then you are. And, please, dear, call me Lila. I have no use for formalities."

Ruby beams up at my mother. "Okay! Thanks, I guess."

My mother drapes her arms around my waist and pulls me close to whisper in my ear. "I have gotten quite the earful about your new Faunus boyfriend. I'd like to meet him and deduce my own judgement concerning him." She says it so meaningfully. I hope she's sincere. I had very few interactions with her growing up, but I know that she's not as hardened as Father. She was always the level headed one of the family, so I just nod at her. She beams at me and addresses Father. "Wit, come, greet your daughter. Stop being so tense."

Father just uncrosses his arms and levels his gaze at me. "Weiss."

I look at him, my smile gone. "Father."

"How have you been?"

"Excellent, as always, Sir."

Mother just rolls her eyes. "You two are always so proper. That's no way to greet a loved one." She pulls me closer to Father. "Hug, both of you."

I step forward into his reluctant embrace. "It's good to see you, Father." I throw my arms around him, engulfed by his size as he wraps me in a hug. I look up at his face to see one of the first genuine smiles I've seen on his face in a long time. It takes me aback for the few seconds that it flits across his face.

I hear a loud smack and turn to see Mother with her hands clasped together. "That is how you greet a loved one." She turns around and starts to make her way toward the school. Calling over shoulder, she gestures in front of her and keeps walking. "Come, dears, let's take a tour."

Ruby races to Mother's side and starts to converse with her rather enthusiastically. I look back at Father to catch him shaking his head and smirking. It's not quite a smile, but at least I can tell that he's amused. Father looks down at me and rolls his eyes. "She sure does know how to manipulate a situation."

I scoff. "She had plenty of practice with you, didn't she?"

Father rolls his eyes again. "You got your smart mouth from me."

I laugh. "Probably." I shrug. "Come on, we better catch up before Ruby blows up the walkway again."

I walk ahead but hear my Father's voice ring through the air. "AGAIN!"

I laugh as I hear the Knights start clacking toward me at a rapid pace. Father is trying to catch up to me. I turn to see him running in front of the Knights and confused Huntsmen. Oh, this is probably going to be better than I imagined.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nope, I was wrong. This is far worse than I imagined. Father is still standoffish and Mother is the center of every conversation. I didn't think devastating embarrassment felt quite like this. This is horrible, and I haven't got one thing to put an end to it.

Ruby and Yang left quite a while back when there was an announcement that the next airship had arrived. I have no idea where they are, and this catastrophe that is my life is getting worse by the second. Everything coming from my mother's mouth is sweet and sincere and utterly ridiculous. How can she divulge my most private and embarrassing moments like that?

Right then, there's a loud crack the reverberates through the packed ballroom. It came from outside, and everybody rushes to see what it is. I push through the crowd, eager to see what the ruckus is all about. When I get to the front, all I see is a redish, grayish blur and a bluish, whitish blur colliding. When another crack rings, the blurs slow enough for me to see them more clearly. It's some crazy guy and Winter. Winter!

X **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Well then, I think that this is going somewhere. Hopefully. :) Um, sorry for the really long wait. Still love you guys. Lovely lovely people, the lot of you. I sincerely hope you follow, favorite, and review! Hugs for everyone who reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, ok. Chapter 14, guys. Sun's PoV. Lila is in this one. So is all of Team RWBY. This is the beginning of an interwoven story. I wanted to do that. :) You'll find out who the other couple is in a few. Their story isn't going to be very long, rather just one chapter along with some accompanying things to come. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 14: Well, That Was A Thing

Sun

There was a huge fight going on at the fountain. I heard everyone start to whisper about, then there was yelling, and a lot of people started to stampede toward the action. Of course, I went straight toward the action myself. I couldn't just pass up this kind of opportunity. It was this guy and, wait, is that Winter? Whoa, this just got awesome! I look around the crowd and spot white hair. I go straight toward it. I know that it has to be Weiss. There are so few people in this school that have white hair that it's not funny. I make my way to her, having to wade through the excited crowd.

I come up behind her and throw my arm around her shoulder, eliciting an adorable eep out of her. She turns to me and smacks my arm when she sees that it's only me. I beam at her and rub my arm in false pain. "So, what's with your sister?"

Weiss takes a deep breath. "I have no idea. I came out here and see her and this crazy guy fighting."

Rose petals flit around us, announcing Ruby's arrival. "So, what's happening?"

Weiss puts her hands on her hips and scoffs. "Some crazy guy is fighting my sister."

Ruby gasps dramatically and covers her mouth. "Oh no. Who would do such a…" She turns slightly to see the action and squeals. "That's my Uncle Qrow!"

Weiss facepalms. "Why am I not surprised?"

Somebody behind me laughs. I recognize that laugh. "What is it with the Schnees and Rose-Xiao Long family and destroying the main courtyard?" Blake comes up to stand beside me.

Weiss huffs. "That explosion was not my fault!"

I look down at Weiss and then to Blake in confusion. "What explosion."

Blake laughs again. "Your girlfriend, there, waved around a vial of dust with a broken seal, causing Ruby to sneeze and make a crater just over there." She points maybe thirty feet away from us.

I make a silent 'oh' with my mouth and nod, trying not to snicker at Weiss. "So, what's with Ruby's uncle and Winter?"

Yang comes up behind Blake and throws her arm over her shoulder, making Blake smirk at her. "It's definitely something, though. Just look at all that sexual tension! Winter and Uncle Qrow might as well be the definition of 'love hurts.' Huh? Huh?" She looks around as everybody groans at her horrible pun.

I still smile, but I shake my head and turn my attention back to the fight. Someone pushes past me as Winter's blade almost connects to that Qrow guy's throat. The guy is huge! His white hair kind of reminds me of Weiss', and oh no. He has the SDC emblem on his back. That can't be her dad, right? Then, a tiny woman with platnum blonde hair comes up behind the man and walks up to the fighting pair. She stands right in the middle of the fight, facing Winter, and puts her hands on her hips. I know that pose. Oh god, she's like an older Weiss! Those are her parents! I'm dead! Before the panic can really set in, though, shock and amazement take over. That little woman just stopped Winter in her tracks, and by the look on Winter's face, it was done rather easily. That shock that is on Winter's face is really priceless. Apparently, Winter had no idea that her parents were going to show up.

Weiss' mom makes a 'come here' motion with her forefinger. Winter makes her way over to her mother cautiously. The little woman puts her hands back on her hips until Winter gets right in front of her, then she throws her arms around Winter, shocking her. I can't quite pick up what she's whispering, but Winter gets over her initial shock to hug her mother back. When they pull apart, Weiss' dad walks up to Winter with his arms still crossed. Winter looks up at the man and audibly gulps. That Qrow guy walks up from behind Winter and stays a couple of feet back, weapon still drawn. There's palpable tension that hangs in the air as the man speaks softly to Winter. Her eyes slowly soften as she nods her head. I think I definitely missed something important.

I look down at Weiss, who is a bit misty eyed. She knows what's going on. I lean over and whisper in her ear. "What's going on? Aren't those your parents?"

Weiss rolls her eyes at me and, in turn, whispers back at me. "Yes, that's my parents, and they haven't seen Winter in years. I have no idea what they said, but it must have been really good for Winter to smile like that." Weiss nods her head and turns back to her parents and sister, prompting me to do the same.

The whole exchange escalated. It seems that Mr. Schnee saw Qrow, and a bit of a fight was fixing to start. Oh, this might just be good! But, then, Mrs. Schnee had to go and put her hand up. everyone there just froze, and it was kind of creepy. My shoulders sag at not having seen another fight. Why must fate be so cruel? This one could have been epic! "Awe, it looks like there wont be a fight."

Yang just has to pipe in, too. "Oh, your dad is so whipped, Weiss!"

Weiss scoffs. "Have you seen my mother? She can go psycho bitch in three seconds flat."

I raise my eyebrows at that. "Oh, really? So, that's where you get it from?"

Weiss looks at me incredulously. "Hey!"

I wave my hands in front of my chest and back away slowly. "That's not what I meant! Well, it is what I meant, but I didn't mean for it to come out like that?" My sentence comes out more like a question than anything, with my voice getting just a bit higher toward the end.

Yang laughs. "He's got a point, Ice Queen. You do have a serious bitch mode when you wanna."

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Don't call her that." Next to me, Weiss says, "Don't call me that!" at the same time. I look down at her and laugh. "Oh, this is great." My laugh draws a bit of attention, some unwanted attention on my part.

I hear slight footsteps before a booming voice sounds. "Who dares mock my daughter?"

I jump, eyes wide and look up at Mr. Schnee. I gulp and laugh nervously. "Um, I wasn't."

I see him look me up and down, as realization dawns in his eyes. "You're the Faunus boy."

I rub the back of my neck. "Well, actually, I'm A Faunus boy. I'm pretty sure that there's more than one."

Weiss gasps. "Sun! Do you know who you're talking to?"

Blake just has to chime in. "He's the CEO of the SDC, aka, Weiss' father, Wit Schnee." She says this while leaning forward and pointing at the sky.

I wave a hand in dismissal. "I knew that." Blake facepalms at my unintimidated and relaxed responses to the very big and very powerful man standing in front of me. I just shrug it all off. He's just a man. I don't have to be cowed by him, no matter how big or powerful or rich or scary looking he is. I think I might be talking myself out of the whole unintimidated stance in this conversation.

Mr. Schnee looks down at me and quirks his eyebrow at me. "Let's take this conversation to a more… private location." He starts to walk away, surely expecting me and those around me to follow.

Mrs. Schnee comes up then, followed by Winter and Qrow. "Sorry about him. He's working through some life changing decisions right now." She pats my arm and gives me a smile before walking after her husband.

"Am I supposed to follow?" I whisper to Weiss.

She quirks her eyebrow at me. "Yes." She takes my arm and starts to walk after them. "This is going to be interesting, I believe."

So, we catch up to them with all of Team RWBY on our tails. Well, not on my tail, but right behind us. If they were on my tail, that'd probably hurt. Scratch that, it would definitely hurt. I cringe at the thought of someone stepping on my tail, making Weiss look up at me curiously. "Oh, um, nothing. Just my imagination."

She quirks her eyebrow again and shakes her head. "What are you imagining, your annihilation by the hands of my father?"

I laugh. "Nope. I was imagining the rest of Team RWBY on my tail. That'd hurt!"

She facepalms. "That's ridiculous. WHy are you even thinking about that?"

"Cause I was thinking that they were on our tail, but not literally on my tail, cause that would seriously hurt."

She facepalms again. "As I said, ridiculous."

I snicker. "You know, you could totally get a headache if you keep that up."

"I already have one, and he's right beside me."

"You know, you can be really mean sometimes, Weissy." I pout at her and fake sniffle.

Someone smacks me on the back of my head. I clutch it in pain and look over my shoulder to see Blake roll her eyes and put down her hand. "You guys really need to stop flirting in front of us. It's disgusting."

Ruby makes a gagging motion. "Yeah."

I laugh. "That was not flirting."

Yang waggles her eyebrows. "That was totally flirting. At least, it's Weiss flirting, ain't that right, princess?"

I look down to see Weiss looking away from me with a blush on her cheeks. Oh, so it was flirting. Awesome. I smile smugly. "So what if it? Who are you, the flirt police?"

Out of nowhere, Yang pulls a badge. "Why, yes, my dear friend. I believe I am. Yang Xiao Long, Leading Expert of Flirting at your service."

I look at the badge. "Oh, no way. Where's you even get that!"

Yang rubs her fingers on the front of her jacket. "Oh, I have sources."

"No, I meant, seriously. Where did you just pull that badge from? Was it your boobs?"

Someone smacks me again, but this time, I know that hit. "Why are you looking at her boobs!?" An incredulous and high pitched voice basically screams in my ear.

"I was totally not looking at her boobs."

"Right, so that's why your eyes were at chest level, then?" Yang teased.

I turn to her. "Whose side are you on?"

Yang just shrugs and points at Blake. "Duh, her side."

I wave my hands in the air. "What does she even have to do with this?"

"She's the only one that gets to stare at my gauntlets." She shrugs again before her eyes go wide. "Oh, shit. I am so sorry." She turns to Blake to see that she's already running away. "Blake! I'm sorry!" She turns to us and then starts to go after her partner. "Sorry, guys. Gotta go!"

I watch her leave and then turn to Weiss. "So, does that mean that Blake is gay?" She smacks my head again. "Ow. What was that for?"

"You can be so dense. Come on. We've already lost my parents. We have to hurry if we're going to catch up." She starts to walk at a really incredible speed considering her height and those heels. I sigh and jog to catch up, followed by Ruby, who starts to walk on my other side, opposite of Weiss.

Who would have thought that Blake and Yang were together? Wait, it's more surprising that Yang agreed to keep it a secret. Wow. I never would have guessed she could have kept from bragging about that. Well, actually, she didn't keep it a secret. She accidentally let it slip. Oh god, she's definitely in trouble. It's going to take her forever to catch Blake, and then she has to get her to talk to her. That's super hard. I already know that. I guess she'd be willing to listen to Yang, though. I can hope. Blake was one of my first friends here, so I hope Yang can get her to stop. She deserves happiness.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Well, I have no idea what the frequency of the chapters are going to be from here because I start school on the 11th. :( So much for endless time, huh. But, I think I'm liking the development of this story so far. After a few more chapters, I think time skips are in order. It'd make it a lot easier. Hmm, the endless possibilities. Is there anything that you'd like to see? Follow, favorite, review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am so so so sorry. This has been a long time coming. School just started back, and I've been trying to get adjusted again. I am so sorry. I know i said twice a week, and I am so very sorry. i might have to dial it down for a while to only once a week. You guys can pick a day, and I'll adhere to it. I'll try to get the chapters out as fast as possible, but the day of the week that you pick or I pick or whatever will be the main day. There will absolutely always be a post on that day. I hate to be indecisive and all, so yh. So, here's chapter 15, and I hope you like it.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 15: Finally Freedom, In the Most Unexpected Way

Weiss

We walk into a room that I've never seen before. It looks like Goodwitch's office, but it's not. Her office is a lot messier than this one. If anything, this office seems to be rarely used, if at all. It's clean, though. I can say that much at least. It's suitable for this little meeting that my father thinks he need to have. I can imagine just what he wants to discuss, too. He wants to talk about Winter and that Qrow man, and he also wants to address Sun and any possible future I'd have with him.

Earlier, I had been jealous. He was staring at Yang's boobs, and all I could think was that I'd never amount to anything like that. I'll never develop like that. I'm pretty sure that I'm stuck in this body for the rest of my life. I might become more toned or whatever, but I highly doubt that I'll get any taller or have bigger boobs. This is me, and I have to deal with that. Sun doesn't, though. He can leave me if he ever wants someone better, and I know it. It does nothing for my already low self-esteem to think about any of this, so why do I bother?

I take a deep breath as I sit in one of the eight seats in the room. Sun, of course, sits on one side of me, while Ruby takes the other. Father is seated behind the desk, and Mother is actually sitting on top of the desk, facing me. Winter and Qrow are sitting beside each other, stiffly, like they're trying not to touch or look at each other.

Father clears his throat, causing everyone to shift their attention to him. "I want to talk about a few things. Those things will not leave this room. Am I clear?" Everyone nods in agreement. "Good. Now, the very first thing I want to address is Winter." He turns to Winter, whose eyes went wide at her name. "You have renounced your title, and for what? What have you gained since leaving home?"

Winter squares her shoulders and tenses. "I have gained experience and a title all my own. I have earned my own money, lived my own life."

Father sneers at her answer. "Is that all?"

Winter wrinkles her brow. "I have found and lost love, and I have become homesick of late. I miss Mother."

Father makes a triangle with his fingers. "Who have you found suitable?"

Winter hangs her head then. Qrow pipes up when he sees that Winter won't answer. "At one time, it was me."

Father glares at the man. "You? You, who is of lowly birth and barely able to stay sober?"

Qrow, though, just shrugs off the insults like they were nothing. "I did say 'at one time,' right?"

Mother stands in front of Father now, blocking his view. "What happened?"

Winter brings up her head, her eyes misty. this is the first time I've ever seen her near tears. "Father sent his goons after us, after Qrow. He was almost killed. After that, he took up drinking, and I saw less and less of him. We drifted, and eventually we saw each other so rarely that it was impossible to maintain a steady relationship. It was mutual." She looks away and quickly wipes her eyes. I'm flabbergasted. Father really did tht]at to her, to them?

Mother looked heartbroken. Then, her face changed. She had this murderous look in her eyes, and it was directed at Father. Father shrugs it off. There are times where Mother will raise the issue, and others, like this, is where others will bring it up and eventually she'll snap. I wouldn't doubt that this conversation will end in an argument. Time and power changes people. It's really hard to imagine them like they were when I was little. They seemed so in love, and it was amazing. They were so in sync, but now, power has changed Father. He's turned into Grandfather before he died. Grandfather was hate filled and paranoid, convinced that the Faunus were evil beings sent to make his life miserable and steal his money. That was why the Schnees 'fought' to have the government implement so many harsh laws. Really, it's despicable.

I sigh as Mother straightened again and turn back to Winter with a concerned and guilty expression. "I am so sorry that I couldn't stop him from doing all of that. Know that I'm doing all I can to change him now. If I could have prevented it, I really would have." Mother bites her lip and looks at the floor. A single tear falls, but no one really notices it. She looks back up with a smile on her face and goes to hug Winter. "Will you come home this summer, just for a visit?"

Winter looked confused at the request. "I thought I was disowned." She returns the hug slowly, tightening her hold to a bearable limit.

Mother shakes her head and pulls away to look into Winter's eyes.. "No, you left. You are never not a Schnee. You are my baby, always. So, will you?"

The emotions are running high, and it's kind of dizzying. Mother has always been the emotional one in the family. Father, he's been distant and cold forever. He's schooled and precise, never taking any lip from anyone, other than Mother, of course. He taught me everything he knew,and I'm trying to shake it. I want to be more like Mother. I want to be able to show emotion, rather than school my expression in the presence of others. I want to be happy, and I want to show it. I want others to know my feelings and not have to lie about them for my sake or theirs.

I look up at the scene, only to find my Father staring at Sun. I look over at Sun and see him just smiling away. I don't think that he even knows that Father is giving him the evil eye. He could be completely oblivious to the tension that is becoming tangible in the room. Father stands, then. He makes his way to the front of the desk, positioning himself directly in front of Sun, Ruby, and me. "You, you are the one I am most concerned about." He points at Sun. "You are the wild card to our group. You are the one that sticks out, the one that I cannot trust as of yet." He clears his throat as mother elbows him in the side. "I have been asked to give you a chance, however. Weiss seems to be taken with you, as this is the first relationship that I have ever had wind of in all the time she has been at Beacon."

Sun's smile drops swiftly. "What could I do to make you trust me quicker?"

Father snorts. "Not be a Faunus." He glares as Mother elbows him again. "No, I am just stating the truth. He would not be a liability if he were not a Faunus."

I scoff. "What is that even supposed to mean?"

Father glares at me angrily, and I gasp. I just talked back toFather. I've never done that before. I cover my mouth as he continues. "That means that I can't trust him not to defect to the White Fang. He could be a possible terrorist even now. He could be a spy, someone who was sent to spy on you, on me, on the SDC!"

I hear a scoff from beside me. "Like I'd ever side with those idiots." I look over to see Sun fuming. "I could never be a part of a group that could hurt so many innocent people, Faunus or human."

My father practically snarls at him. "You say this now, but what about down the road. You can't say what will happen in the future, boy."

"And you can't either, old man. What makes you think that I could ever think about hurting Weiss?" Sun answers with just as much venom.

"You haven't delved into SDC files as of yet, boy. How do I know if you can keep face after that?"

Mother walks over to Father. "What did you do?"

Father sneers down at her. "I don't have to discuss anything about the company, woman. You signed that contract. I have control over every asset and anything pertaining to the company, and you gave me every vote you could have been capable of. Do not presume to think that you have any say in what I do with my company."

Mother pales. "I signed that contract so that you wouldn't sell our daughters."

"It would not have been selling them. It would have been investing in a brighter future."

"For the company! They would have been miserable as forced brides for some middle aged, greedy bastard that just wanted ties to a Schnee!"

"I would have chosen suitable husbands for them."

"You would have sentenced them to a lifetime of a loveless marriage." Loveless marriage?

"They could have grown to love the man I chose."

"But there's an equal chance that they could have hated his guts!" He wants to give us to someone of his choosing?

"I would have done what was best for them."

"Don't you mean the best for the company?" For the company?

"Do not put words in my mouth, woman."

"I signed that contract because of what you put Winter through. I could have that done to Weiss, as well."

"You should have thought about all of this before you signed that contract. You could have avoided all of this, all of this nonsense. I wouldn't have had to make Weiss the heiress. Winter would have been forced home, and she could have filled the role rather successfully. Weiss would have been perfectly fine with whoever I decided. She wouldn't have decided to go to Beacon. She wouldn't have met these people. She wouldn't have changed. She wouldn't have fucking met that fucking Faunus!" He huffs, breathing raggedly in anger. His hair had become dishevelled in his rant, and he moved to fix it.

All of us just stayed still. No one moved, not an inch. Finally, I take in a deep breath, repressing the tears that had started to accumulate. "You were going to sell me off to the highest bidder?" The audacity of him, but then, I think about all of my life. It's only really been about five years, so I can't really complain. I was just a little older than twelve when Father named me his heir and took me under his wing. I haven't seen much of Mother since then. It was all part of his plan, wasn't it? They just signed my fate with that contract. Mother tried to free me from a horrid future, but Father was going to implement it anyway. He was trying to control me. He has controlled me. The whole reason I'm so gung ho about my studying is because he said that he'd pull me out if I ever dropped below the top five in my class. Another stipulation was that he wanted me to be the leader, but I had no control over that. He's been controlling me, even when I thought I was free. I thought Beacon would help me find myself, and it seems that I'm right. I have found myself. My team and friends have helped me, and Sun brought it all into focus. This is who I am. I can care, and I don't have to take anything from Father. I'm almost a legal adult. I'll be eighteen in fall. I shouldn't have to deal with his bullshit. I shouldn't have to sit here and let him rip into my new boyfriend or my friends that have stood by me. I stand up and give him a pointed look. "You were controlling me? You were grooming me? And for what, some snob that just wants my name, your money?"

Father looks down at me, making me gulp, but I hold my ground. I've faced Grimm. I've faced White Fang. I've faced the prospect of death and survived. "You dare speak against me? I gave you everything you could have ever wanted. You had the best clothes, training, food, and friends money could buy!"

I scoff. "Those weren't friends. They were people who stuck around for the fame and money. They didn't care. They didn't care about me, not like Ruby or Yang, or even Blake." I cross my arms over my chest, mimicking his stance. I will not show fear. I will not back down. This is my future, and I have a right to choose my path. That's why I came to Beacon. That's why I chose Sun. He gave me such freedom. He understands me, or at least he understands the parts that I've shown him. He gives me space and the freedom to enjoy it, and when I need it, he holds me close. He pushes the boundaries, and I like that about him. He goes with the flow. He doesn't try to control me. He asks before he does something now, especially after that first incident.

Father scowls. "It would have been perfectly acceptable. Every wealthy child has that possibility. I had that forced on me. It is a tradition, and I was following it."

Mother clears her throat. "But you didn't follow it yourself. You rebelled. You married me instead of the bride your father chose for you."

Father looks down at Mother and glares at her. "That is beside the point. I deviated, and my father sought to punish me. I don't want that to happen to Weiss."

Mother puts her hands on her hips and raises an eyebrow. "You would be the one that meets out her punishment. Are you telling me that you would not give your daughter what you have? You would not let her or her sister have love?"

Father looks down at the floor. "We've had this conversation before. You made your points, and that's why we had that contract between us."

"That you broke. You can't have forgotten that, Wit. You basically told me to go to hell, and you would do anything that you wanted, no matter the legal consequences. I invoke the rights of the contract and pull Weiss from under your tutelage. She will retain her title, but you are no longer a vital part of her life. She will have full access to all homes and finances, including her tuition for Beacon. Do you understand, or will I have to get my lawyer?"

Father scoffs. "You have no lawyer, Lila. I employ the only law firm that will ever help the Schnees." He gets a smug look on his face, like he's won.

Mother just smiles. "You forget my connections, my dear husband. I wasn't always a Schnee. Mind you, I used to be a Ward. I am certain that I can find someone to support my claims and bring you to trial."

Father pales. Mother was once a part of a wealthy family that was associated with the law, but in a good way. Many of her kin are lawyers, police, or military that have become famous for their works in justice. She has deep connections and can call on a favor in a matter of minutes. "You wouldn't dare."

Mother has this sickeningly sweet smile on her face, and it starts to creep me out. "Ah, but you did dare me the moment you broke that contract, Wit." She clasps her hands in front of her chest, and I swear that Father started sweating.

He reaches into his pocket aand pulls out a yellowed, folded piece of paper. "You are a devious woman. You are willing to ruin your daughter's future for a scrap of paper?"

Mother puts her hands on her hips, and I know what's fixing to happen. Mother is about to win, and Father is just stalling. He's been backed into a corner, and it makes me smirk. Mother scoffs. "You are the one that is willing to ruin both of your daughters' lives. If you would just rescind your rights to the contract, of which is void anyway, I would gladly back away from this and not make a move toward you or your precious company, but if you choose to fight me for my side, you will lose everything. I will make certain of that. I love you. You know this, but you do not mess with the fate of my children. I have put up with your bullshit long enough."

Father stands there, flabbergasted. He rubs his temples in an indecisive manner, until his shoulders sag in defeat. "I only want what's best, and really, I could talk myself blue in the face, and you would not relent unless you think that it is the right thing to do. At this moment, it wouldn't work to try to convince you of anything now. There'd be no point. You have witnesses and clear allies. I'm at a loss here, and it would be best to draw up a new contract and get third party recognition of the clauses stated in said contract. I relent."

I pinch the bridge of my nose. Father just caved. This can't be real. I'm free? I can do as please and not have to check in if I ever want to spend Lien on anything other than food? I can stay at Beacon? I can stay with my friends? Tears start to roll down my cheeks. I close my eyes and look to the floor. This is amazing. It's like a weight has been lifted from my chest. I feel like I could fly. I wouldn't be stupid enough to try it, but I feel like it could be possible. I bust out laughing at this, true myrth sliding in through the tears. Ruby's voice breaks through the silence that fell at my father's admittance of defeat and my laughter. "Guys, I think she's gone bonkers."

I wipe my tears from my face. "No, Ruby. I'm just really happy." I sniffle and reach for my kerchief that's hidden away in my hip bag.

I feel an arm fall on my shoulders. "And you express that with a demented laugh?" He nods and waggles his eyebrows. "I can dig it."

Looking up at him, I roll my eyes and smile. "You would, you weirdo."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: I like this chapter. Not as much as some of the fluffier chapters, but I like it. I have no idea where any of this came from, seriously. It took me a while to finish it, but this was interesting to read, really. Did I mention a contract in a past chapter? What? Anyway, follow, favorite, review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hmm, interesting. I got another chapter out quicker than I thought. This one flowed well, I think. It was quite unexpected, though. Really, This just caught me by surprise, this chapter. I thought it would be much earlier than this that all of this would go down. Have fun reading it, cause I had a very hard time writing it.**

 **WARNING: Mention of Rape... Just a WARNING for you guys. Nothing actually happens, but rape is mentioned, k? I'd like to tell you just in case it triggers anything. I don't like to really indicate the usage, and I think i might have accidentally dropped the word in a couple past chapters, and I am so sorry that I didn't include a warning in those chapters... forgive me?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 16: Two Exchanges Worth Remembering

Sun

We're walking to the airship, and I'm being particularly slow. Weiss set today, the day of our first anniversary, as the day we have a double date with Yang and Blake. I sigh. Wasn't today supposed to be special or something? I know that all of the magazines that I was forced to read by Yang said that an anniversary was supposed to be romantic and special. I was seriously ready to step up and plan this awesome thing, but she told me two weeks ago that there was a change of plans. Man, we're in the middle of our last semester of our second year. What the crap could she be pulling with this whole double date nonsense. I sigh when I see her turn around and start tapping her foot impatiently. "I'm coming. I'm coming. Don't get your knickers in a twist, Weissy."

She huffs. "Leave my underthings out of this, monkey-boy. We're going to be late."

I throw my hands up dramatically. "But I thought that one year anniversaries are supposed to be all about the romance and stuff. Like, aren't we supposed to get a nice dinner, rent a hotel room, and get 'romantic?'" I do air quotations when I say the word 'romantic.' "Isn't it supposed to be special or whatnot?"

Weiss pinches the bridge of her nose. "One, no, that is not how I would have imagined my first anniversary. I would have used one of the secluded vacation houses instead of a hotel. Two, this was on request from Blake. Yang and she didn't get to celebrate their first anniversary, and I thought it would be nice to treat them." Awe, who thought my little Weissy could be so generous to her teammates. "And Yang blackmailed me. She has pictures of us in a very," She waves her hand around in a circle, "compromising position."

I quirk my eyebrow. "Was it the time in the closet? Oh, oh, or that time in the classroom? No, I know, it was the makeout session outside Goodwitch's office!"

Weiss blushes. "Would you not say that kind of stuff out loud? I do have a reputation to uphold!" She covers my mouth with her hand. I smile behind it and lick her palm. "Oh, gross." She takes her hand away and wipes it on my vest. I dressed up, kind of casually, kind of fancy, just for today. Plus, Weiss picked it out. I wasn't going to let her down. God, this must be true love. I covered my beautiful abs for her. I shake my head. I haven't exactly told her yet. I mean, neither of us have. I think we know, you know, but it just hasn't exactly came up. I love her, and I've told her that I like her, but I've never dropped the more serious L-word. Maybe I'll finally get the chance tonight. Maybe I can finally express my feelings in words! I mentally pump my fist into the air in determination.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Weiss snapping her fingers in front of my eyes. "Huh? Wha?"

She rolls her eyes. "You weren't even listening, were you?"

I rub the back of my head and blush. "Uh, nope."

She pinches the bridge of her nose. "At least you're honest."

I give a nervous laugh. "Yeah."

She shakes her head. "Well, as I was trying to ask you, do you want your gift now, or later?"

I look at her in confusion. Gift? What gift? I look down at her hand to see a small box. It has a golden, shiny ribbon tied around it, and it looks so, so shiny. I'm confused and mesmerized by the gift in her hand before it all comes back. Anniversary, gift, my pocket. I have her gift in my pocket. I pull it out and look at the slightly bigger box in my hand. The box is plain white, no adorning ribbons or markings. "Now is as good as ever, I guess, but won't we be late?"

She smiles. "We're already late. What's another few minutes?"

I gasp and put a hand to my heart. "You, Weiss Schnee, mistress of punctuality is saying to be late?"

She smacks my shoulder lightly. "Don't be so dramatic, monkey-boy."

"You wound me, your majesty." I laugh.

"Don't make me banish you from my court." She wags her finger at me.

I put the back of my hand to my forehead. "No, anything but that m'lady. It would be torture to live a single second without you." I try to keep the rest of my laughter in, hardly successful at that.

"You're being dramatic again." She rolls her eyes and moves forward to put her arms around my waist and put her head on my chest.

"Mmm, but you totally love me anyways." I smile down at her.

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Totally, dude." She chuckles a bit as she holds up her box. "You gonna open it or what?"

My eyes flit to the box then back at her. Did I just hear her correctly? She loves me? I mean, yeah, I knew it. I've known it for a while, but she's never confirmed it in words. II pay it no heed. I'm not going to tell her that I caught it. I just want it to come naturally. As long as she can admit it, I'm fine with it being this way. "Yeah, 'course!" I take the tiny box and pull the ribbon slowly. She lets me go to stare at my face as I open it. Inside is my emblem, the monkey with its tail in a semicircle, on top of a her emblem, the intricate, ten point snowflake. I look at it and then back at her. "What?"

She smiles. "I thought I'd get you something special. I wanted to get you something that says that we belong together. I wanted to get something that shows my love." That's twice in a matter of minutes that she's confirmed it.

I can't help but break into a broad grin. "Awe, that's awesome. This is perfect." I unclasped the one around my neck and replace it with the one she just gave me. "See, it's just right." I lifted the pendant up, letting it catch the light of the lamps overhead.

"I'm glad you like it." She pins her dazzling smile on her face. "Now, what'd you get me?"

I hold up the box and smile brightly. She takes it tentatively, almost like it were going to break at the slightest touch. She starts to tear up, and it kind of takes me aback. "You haven't even opened it yet. Why are you starting to cry?"

She wipes the tears. "It's just that, really, you got me something."

I laugh nervously. "Of course, I did. Why wouldn't I?"

She sniffles so cutely. "I don't know. Just, maybe deep inside, I was thinking that you'd never be able to get me anything, and I was expecting that, but then you go and surprise me like this."

I rub the back of my head. "I didn't exactly pay for it or anything. I had my mom send it over to me from Vacuo. It was my grandmother's."

She looks at me with tears still in her eyes. "Why are you giving me something so precious?"

I touch my forehead to hers. "Because you are precious to me. I figured that I'd get you something nice, something unique."

She slowly opens the box to reveal a new tiara for her. It's a hair piece that my grandmother had specially crafted for herself. The comb itself is durable steel while the decorative piece are white gold and silver. Pearls and diamonds line the multiple swirls of decoration, along with one white rose at the very right of the design, set into a swirl, surrounded by numerous, tiny pearls that are set into the precious metals. She gasps upon seeing it. "This is beautiful." She traces the swirls delicately, marvelling at the texture and craftsmanship of the piece.

I laugh and waggle my eyebrows. "Can I be sappy for a second?"

She looks up and rolls her eyes. "If you must."

"It may be beautiful, but it doesn't hold a candle to the light that you shine. Your beauty far outweighs that of this inferior object, my love. All it can do is accentuate that which is already there." I waggle my eyebrows again, earning a smack to my shoulder.

"That was horrible." She shakes her head. "But thank you." She leans in and places a small kiss to my lips. It would have turned into more if I hadn't pulled away to hear something, someone shouting.

I cup my hand behind my ear and listen closely. "Do you hear that?"

She looks around. "No. What?"

I frown and start to jog toward the sound. As I get closer, the sound gets louder, and I can identify it now. "It's screaming. It's a girl screaming!" I take off at a breakneck pace. I round the corner and see a dark figure pinning someone to the wall. I take off toward them and kick the person off of her. "Back up, you creep!" The lamp light doesn't much reach this corner of the campus, but that's not much of a problem for me. The guy picks himself up, and wipes his mouth. As soon as he stands his full height, I see that it's Neptune. "What are you doing, bro?"

He laughs in a low tone. "I was just having a little fun. Too bad, I couldn't start before you showed your face, you bastard."

I feel my face contort in anger. "I thought you were better than that. I thought that you had a better moral code that stopped you from trying to go after innocent girls."

Neptune flashes an evil smile. "She isn't as innocent as you think, bro. She's been a veritable tease, along with her teammate. She would have deserved everything I would have given her."

I feel Weiss come up behind me. "What just happened?"

I shake my head. "Just tend to Velvet, Weiss, and call Goodwitch. Tell her it's an emergency."

I feel her stiffen beside me, but she acquiesces. "Okay, but you be careful. Don't let that bastard get the best of you." She turns around and rushes for Velvet, who is on the ground, hugging herself.

I turn my attention back to Neptune. "This isn't you, Neptune. What happened?"

He licks his teeth and glares at me. "What do you mean? I've always been this handsome."

I resist the urge to facepalm. "No, you know exactly what I meant. Why are you so corrupted?"

He tilts his head back and laughs. "Corrupted? This isn't corrupted. This is freedom of choice. This is the freedom to choose, to choose what I do, who I do, if you know what I mean."

I gag a bit. "So, raping innocent girls is just a way to get off. When did you turn into such a sadist?"

He pulls out his weapon and levels it at me. "Raping is such a harsh word, bro. It's more," He waves his hand in a circular motion. "a liberation for both me and the girl." He smiles wickedly as he starts to charge.

I reach for my weapon only to realize that I don't have it. I'm wearing a monkey-suit for Weiss tonight. I dodge at the last second, flipping backwards. I land with my feet apart and my hands up, palms out in a defensive position. "A liberation, my ass. What the hell has gotten into you?"

He runs at me, charging his weapon for a lightning attack. "I guess I just felt like taking what's mine by right. They had no real right to reject me, as it was. Who could possibly say no to this?"

I shift to the right as he comes at me, striking out with the heel of my palm, hitting him square in the center of his chest. He falls to his knees, coughing. Nep looks up at me with a fierce fury in his eyes. I sneer at him. "You're doing this because Coco rejected you?"

He stands slowly. "She didn't reject me. She just delayed the inevitable. I will have her, as well as that delicious bunny girl over there, and heck, while I'm at it, I might as well have the Snow Angel as well."

An anger I never knew I could be capable of wells up inside of me. I bare my teeth at him. "You. Will. Not. Touch. Them." I cartwheel, ending a kick to the back of his head. As soon as it connects, I feel a force take over me. It lifts me in the air, covering me in a purple outline. I look over to see the blonde professor coming at us slowly, right arm extended and her fingers glowing.

When she gets close enough to us, she clears her throat. "Now, boys, what is this about?"

As I'm lowered to the ground, I look up at her. "Didn't Weiss tell you?"

Goodwitch looks at Neptune, who is breathing hard while trying to get up. "No, she did not." She pushes her glasses back up her nose.

Neptune stands on wobbling legs. "I was taking what was rightfully mine, while he was getting in my way." He grunts as he hold his chest with one hand and his weapon with the other.

I growl as I glare at him. "They are not yours! They are not property that you can do with as you please!"

A purple barrier is placed between us as Nep takes a step forward. That is despicable! What the hell does he think he's doing, trying to force himself on them? He thinks he's god's gift to women, and it's sickening. I spit in his direction. The professor silences us with a wave of her hand. "Silence." She looks at Neptune first. "You, you are a disgrace to Beacon. You will report to the Headmaster's office now, and if I find that you are not there by the time I clear up this mess, you will know pain unlike any you have ever felt." Neptune backs away slowly, giving me a furious glance before leaving entirely. Goodwitch turns back to me. "What went down here. I need to know it all." So, I tell her everything from hearing the scream to what happened right before she showed up. She nods her head. "Are you willing to testify in court against your friend and teammate?"

I scoff. "He's no friend of mine. He ceased being that when he went insane." I clench my fist.

Goodwitch nods again before turning to Velvet. "Very well." She leans down to help Velvet up and wraps her arm around the girl to help her. "You continue with what you were doing. It seemed important to have you dressed up so well." She nods again and starts to head toward the building.

Weiss comes upp to me. "What the hell was that?"

I look down at her, worried. "That was Neptune's breakdown. He finally snapped, and I almost couldn't stop it." My head falls as tears gather in my eyes. "I let him get this far. How could I not have seen it?"

I feel Weiss hug me from behind and lay her head on my back. "It's not your fault. You are not to blame for his actions."

I clutch her hand on my chest. "I know. It's just, I could have prevented it if I could have gotten him help before all of this went down."

I feel her take a deep breath. "There's nothing that you could have done to prevent this. This was a long time coming, and I'm sure it would have happened, regardless of your efforts in the matter."

That's Weiss-speak for 'shut up and let's get going already,' though I might be interpreting this wrong. I wipe the unshed tears from my eyes. "Alright, alright. I get it." I pull her around to face me. "We're late already. Let's get going." I take her arm and head toward the airfield again. This girl is something else.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: This started out wonderfully, but it just plummeted, didn't it? Wow. I just went with the flow, dudes... With the flow... And the flow let me down. I seriously didn't want this to happen. And that fight scene was totally flat and short. I seriously didn't want to do that, but i was watching Seven Deadly Sins, and I couldn't help but include a tiny, itty bitty fight scene. I'm sorry. Forgive me! Follow, Favorite, Review! Please.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright, yes, a new chapter. I am so so sorry if this isn't what you expected. This isn't even what I wanted. It just ended up the way it did. *hangs head in shame and confusion* I can't even tell you how this happened, really! BUT, it's here, so yh.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 17: Hiding Just Isn't Him

Weiss

That idiot, running head first into a situation that he didn't even get to assess yet. That boy is so stupid sometimes, but so brave. I sigh. my thoughts flitting to what Neptune was about to do. If Sun hadn't been there, Velvet could have been brutalized by that maniac. When did he succumb to the darkness like that? Surely, someone would have noticed. All I know is that he's been a bit distant for the past few months. In front of everyone, he puts on that same, seemingly charming smile he usually dons, but it's fake. I could tell after I got to know him. He seemed to come to his senses about stalking Coco after a few times in the infirmary, or at least he stopped approaching her. Now, it seems clear that he was just hiding it. He became even more obsessed. It seems that all of that ruthless stalking and constant rejection made him snap, but he went after the weaker of the two of his probable targets. I hope that he goes to prison. I hope he faces charges like nothing else. Then, a realization comes. He didn't actually do anything yet. It's our word against his. I may be a Schnee, but I doubt that I could persuade a judge and jury on my word alone. At least he'll get expelled, even if that's all the punishment he receives.

I hang my head as we walk off the airship toward the restaurant, my thoughts returning to the present. We're so late to this dinner. I pinch the bridge of my nose. Yang is never going to let this go. I can just imagine the teasing and shit that she's going to put me through for this, even if I do tell her the real story. We were going to be late, anyhow, but now, we're at least thirty minutes late, and that's unacceptable. How can I live this down?

We arrive at the restaurant fairly swiftly. When we get to the maitre d', I step forward. "Schnee."

He smiles politely. "Yes, two of your party has already arrived, a rambunctious blonde and a dark haired girl."

I nod. "That's to be expected."

"As you say, miss." He straightens his papers and motions over one of the waiters standing on the side. "Show these two to the reserved table C."

The man he beckoned for bows slightly. "Right this way, honored diners."

I look over to Sun, who has his eyebrow raised and an amused smirk on his face. He mouths, "honored diners," to me, and it takes everything i have to hold my laughter in. I smack his arm slightly, earning a very light laugh from him. I shake my head and look where we're following the waiter to. In the distance, I see a mass of blonde hair leaning on a darker figure. It's a more secluded table, far in the back and away from the rest of the restaurant, despite the severe lack of diners. It's a veritable ghost town around here. There's, maybe, six people, not including us. What happened to make this place less busy than it usually is?

We come up to the table, and before we can even get into view, I hear Blake's voice. "You're late."

I scoff. "Well, some unforeseen events delayed our arrival."

Yang sits up, off of Blake's shoulder, to laugh at us. "Right, unforeseen events. What happened, did you have a quickie?"

Sun just laughs. I am the indignant one. "Of course not! Do you have to be so crass?"

Someone clears their throat, and I look up to see the waiter standing there. "May I take you drink order, Miss, Sir?"

I blush and clear my throat. "Yes. I'll have the house red."

Sun quirks his eyebrow and rubs the back of his head. "Um, just a coke, please."

The waiter nods and takes his leave, making me turn my attention back to the still smiling blonde. She waggles her eyebrows at me. "Why, yes. Yes, I do." She throws her head back and laughs rather softly, especially for her.

I roll my eyes. "No, for your information, it wasn't anything so crude. Sun just stopped something that shouldn't have even begun in the first place. It's being taken care of, and I'd like to not talk or hear about it tonight. So, please, don't ask."

Yang quirks her brow, her smile turning into a frown. "Sure, Weissicle. I won't bring it up again." My loathing of the nickname doesn't matter anymore. THe only way to beat her is to ignore the annoying things that she tends to say every second of every day. Apparently, something about me gets her attention, because her eyes go wide and her mouth turns into an 'o' shape. "So, what's with the nice tiara?"

My brow knits in confusion before I remember that I had put Sun's gift in my hair before we left Beacon. "Oh, Sun gave it to me as an anniversary present."

Yang stares at it. "No way."

I roll my eyes. "Is it so hard to believe that he'd get me something?"

"Yes."

Sun points at her. "Hey, I resent that."

Yang rolls her eyes this time. "Resent it all you like, but I really didn't think you could get her anything that she doesn't already have."

I scoff at that. "I don't have that much stuff."

Blake decides to pipe in, then. "Says the girl who bought a Porsche without first getting her license." She smirks at me.

"I fully plan on getting a driver's license very soon." I cross my arms over my chest. "I already have a pilot's license and can operate six types of airships and a helicopter." I stick my tongue out at her. Childish, I know, but considering the people I have been around the past year and a half, I just couldn't help it.

Blake chuckles. "Still."

I roll my eyes. "So?"

"It's a family heirloom, unique in the world. I kinda figured she'd like it, so I sent for it." I look over at Sun, who's really just leaning back in his chair, probably a few seconds away from puttig his feet on the table.

Yang clasps her hands together and brings them to her cheek. "Awe, that's so sweet. He gave you a family treasure. It must be love."

"Duh, we have been dating for a year now. I'm pretty sure it would have ended by now if I wasn't in love with her."

My heart almost stops. That's the first time he's admitted it out loud. I was really hoping that he would have told me when I let it slip earlier, but this was said in front of others. It's not all mushy or overly romantic like the books I secretly read when Blake leaves them out, but it melts my heart. I feel a smile spread across my face, and I take his hand under the tanle. He looks over at me and shrugs. I interpret that as him saying 'well, it's true,' and it just solidifies this happiness that is swelling deep inside me.

Yang clears her throat, making me realize that Sun and I had just been staring into each other's eyes and smiling. It would be infinitely more creepy if we weren't already together. She raises her eyebrows. "So, what are you ordering?"

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "I'll have the usual. What about you, Sun?"

Sun looks at me, utterly confused after trying to read the menu. "What does any of this even say?"

I give him a reassuring smile and scoot over to him to look at the menu. "What do you feel like having?"

He rubs his chin. "Hmm. I feel like having chicken."

"Alright, how about the Poulet de Provencal? It's basically chicken halves that are cooked with balsamic vinegar and topped with mushrooms and provolone cheese. It's good, really. Do you want to try it?" I look up at his, seeing that he's debating it.

He looks at the menu again. "There's no price, though."

I sigh. "Price is no issue. If you don't want the Poulet de Provencal, you can always try something else."

He sighs. "No, that sounds okay. Can I get a side of rice and some soy sauce?"

I smile. "Of course. All you have to do is ask for it. If they don't have it, they'll tell you." He looks so out of his element. Why didn't I choose the places that we usually go? I think he would have much pefered a smaller, less dramatic scene than this place. I look over at Yang just as she nods. I look at Blake questioningly. "What did you girls decide on?"

Yang grins widely. "The biggest steak they have on hand here, Mistralian style, with abaked potato on the side."

Blake also grins. "The citris Tilapia, with a sweet marinade."

I roll my eyes as Yang laughs. Yang's the one to voice the opinion, though. "Of course, you'd pick fish."

"I'm surprised she didn't pick the tuna." I say with a giggle.

She just rolls her eyes and smiles. "I do like variety, you know."

Yang chuckles. "Oh, I know." She waggles her eyebrows, making Blake, yes Blake, blush.

I laugh until I look over to see Sun shrunk odwn n his seat. I put my hand on his shoulder, the background noise filtered out. "What's wrong?" I look him up and down.. He's not usually this reserved. He usually doesn't care what he does or the consequences of doing it. I'm getting a little scared that he's not participating. Then, I notice something different. His tail isn't behind him, flicking about as it pleases. "Sun, wheres your tail?" I lean in to whisper that to him. I don't want to out his insecurities to everybody. I swore I had it around me when we were exchanging gifts. Maybe I'm just so used to it that it felt like it was there.

His head falls. "I hid it in my pants." His voice is so small. Oh god, what did he just say? He hid his tail? No, no. I can't have that. What the hell was he thinking? He should be proud of his heritage, like he always is. He shouldn't care what others think.

I pull him into a hug. "Don't hide it. Please. I couldn't make you hide it, ever."

"You didn't make me, Weiss."

I feel tears gathering in my eyes. "Why do you even want to?"

I hear his sigh. "We were coming to this place. When you told me the name, I knew I couldn't have any visible Faunus features. If I did, we wouldn't even be allowed in."

Anger swells inside me, but I try to tamp it down so I don't start yelling. "I won't have it, though. You are such an open guy. You deserve to stay that way."

He snorts. "Well, the world isn't made like that. My species is oppressed. It happens."

I feel the tears start to fall. "When did you become so cynical?" My voice is strained, and I can't even imagine what's going through his head right now. I didn't even think about this repreccussion. How could I have been so thoughtless? How could I have forgotten the one thing that I was taught? The world isn't fair, especially to the Faunus.

He hugs me tighter. "I guess I just started to get more realistic."

"Don't, please. I'm the cynical one. You're supposed to be the carefree one."

He laughs lowly. "I know."

"Then, stop hiding yourself. If you don't want to be here, then we can go somewhere else. You name it." I wipe my eyes and sniffle, drawing attention to us.

"What's gotten into you ,Weiss?" Yang asks, concern written all over her face.

I take a deep breath. "We're leaving. If you want to stay, just tell them to bill me. I'll set it up with the maitre d'."

Blake's brow crinkles. "I heard everything. Maybe we should go, too."

I wave my hand in front of me. "No, you guys stay. Have a wonderful time. You definitely deserve it. Please."

Blake relaxes just a hair. "If you say so, but if you need anything at all, just call me. Yang and i'll be there in mere minutes."

I nod my head and stand, pulling Sun with me. As we turn to leave, I hear Yang try to whisper to Blake, "Where's Sun's tail?"

Blake doesn't answer, and I'm guessing that she just hushed Yang for now, at least until we get out. I walk up to the maitre d' and get his attention. He's still smiling, but it's fake. I've seen it too many times not to recognize it. "Leaving so soon, Miss?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. Please, those two that were in the Schnee party will place their orders. Anything they want, they get. Put it on my card."

He nods his head. "Yes, Miss. I assume that it is on file?"

"Yes, under Schnee."

"Of course. Have a nice evening." He bows his head slightly before turning to the couple that had just came in.

I grab Sun's hand and lead him out of the restaurant. I turn to him and take a deep breath. "I am so sorry that I was so thoughtless. I should have realized that there would have been a policy again Faunus, and I am so so very sorry that I didn't even think about you being one."

His grin is back now. "I understand. You don't see me as a Faunus, but as a person. I get it, Weiss. You don't have to apologize."

Tears were forming again. He pulls me into a hug, and I hold him tight. "So, you gonna let your tail out?"

He laughs. I feel it wrap around my waist as he hugs me. "Already done."

"I'm glad." I snuggle into his chest, resting my head just at his collar bone.

He pulls away just as I was getting comfortable. "So, where to? I'm starving."

I roll my eyes. He's back, and I wouldn't have him any other way. "You pick. Anywhere you wanna go, we'll go."

"Oh, there's this great diner down that way. It has the most amazing banana pudding, ever." I smile as he starts chittering on about the awesomeness of bananas, his words not mine. He takes me hand and wraps his tail around my waist as we walk toward the diner. Strangely enough, this is the man I fell in love with, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I've got to say, this wasn't the anniversary I planned, but it seems like it's going to be so much better than I could have ever imagined.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Don't kill me. Please. I need to live. I have so many dreams. But this was not what I expected when I started this chapter. Do you know what I wanted? I wanted Yang and Blake to surprise them somehow, but that's not what came out. I was listening to some very sad music, so blame that. But, um, favorite, follow, review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, I do so apologize. I finally got inspiration for this one and started writing again. WOO!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 18: The Single Most Important Moment

Sun

"Why are you just sitting there?"

I look up to see Weiss staring down at me with her eyebrow raised. I smile up at her. It's a subdued smile, not my usual beaming one. "Thinking."

She raises her hands into the air. "Thinking?! Oh no, don't hurt yourself."

I roll my eyes. "Haha. Very funny, miss genius." I actually laugh at this though. Teasing is fun, especially when it's just the two of us. THat means we can just say whatever and not have people jump in thinking that we're outright insulting each other. I swear they think that we're going to break up one of these days from something we say. It's all in good fun. She throws one at me, and I see how far I can go before we both run out of quips. It's a game, and I enjoy it.

She puts her hands on her hips. "I'll have you know that I'm proud of my brain, thank you very much."

I raise an eyebrow. "Oh, but you're not proud of mine?"

She cracks a smile. "Well, with all the cobwebs and banana peels in there, it's really hard to tell if it's even a brain."

"Oh, don't bring bananas into this, Weissy."

"So, you don't deny your lack of brains?"

I wag my finger at her. "I definitely have a brain. I wouldn't still be with you if I didn't have a brain. I'm practically a genius by association."

"By association? Does that mean that I worship the Musa paradisiaca by association, as well?"

I throw my hands wide. "Of course! Bananas are the food of the gods!"

She busts out laughing. "How many times have we had our conversations turn back to bananas?"

I start ticking off on my fingers, then my toes. I run out of both. "Um, I can't exactly tally that high unless I have a piece of paper and something to tick it off with."

She just laughs harder. "I love you. You know that?"

I smile broadly. Oh, of course. Who couldn't love this?" I gesture to all of me, but emphasize my abs.

She comes up and wraps her arms around my neck. "Yes, my blond god of abs and bananas. How could I not?"

She gives me a peck on the lips, and I can't help but chuckle. "If I'm a god, then you must be my goddess, the goddess of my heart, oh, and ice!"

She smacks me in the back of my head. "You had to ruin your own romantic moment, didn't you?"

I laugh outright now. "When have I not?"

She rolls her eyes. "Point."

I pump my fist into the air in victory. "Woo! You admitted I'm right!"

I know I'm overdoing it, but, truthfully, I just like messing with her. "But it was over something so stupid, Sun." She lets go of me and backs away.

I point my finger at her and wink. "But you totally admitted I was right. That's a victory for me."

She rolls her eyes. "Well, if you're done with your gloating, I think we have a graduation to attend."

I gasp. "I totally forgot!"

She facepalms. "Of course you did." She smirks at me. "That's the reason why I came up here. I saw you missing, and I wanted to know that you'd actually show up."

I point at her. "Hey, that was one time! I just had to go do something that time."

She pinches the bridge of her nose. "You missed the first hour and a half of our third anniversary because of something you won't explain."

I wince. How could I tell her that I had to take a ship to Vacuo to get her engagement ring? Oh, wait. I can't, at least, not until I actually propose. I sigh. "I made it, eventually."

"Eventually." She sighs, now. She takes my hand and starts pulling me toward the starting ceremony. "This time, you're not going to be late. This could be the single most important moment of your life."

I highly doubt that, but I can't say that out loud. She's been working so hard to graduate and then take over her dad's company later on. I can't belittle her efforts before she actually knows what I'm going to do. "Yeah, yeah. I gotcha." I smile as she drags me to a seat. It's not like we're getting a certificate today. We'll be mailed our hunting licenses later. All this is is a farewell ceremony. I sigh as we take our seats. Let's hope that Ozpin is quick about this. I want to steal Weiss away for something important.

Ozpin steps on stage and taps the microphone. "I'll keep this brief." Does he always start his speeches off like that? "I look at you and I see students that have passed this trial by fire placed in front of you. You have gained the knowledge that you sought when you came here. You needed purpose, and Beacon gave you that. You will set out in the world today as licensed Hunters and Huntresses, but you will find that the knowledge you have gained can only take you so far. Today is the first step to freedom, and I happily give you this day. Go out into the world, forge your own path, make your own mistakes. It's up to you to do this, to take this next step." He just walks off the stage, then. I never really understood his habit of doing that. It's like he doesn't want to be in front of us very long.

Goodwitch steps up to the mike now, shaking her head. "As we have informed you, your official certificates will be mailed to you. Right now, you are still able to get jobs. All you need to do is show your graduation date to the administrative office that contracts you, and they will find you in the system. Have a nice life, and do not let me catch you on school grounds after six PM tonight. Am I clear?" Everyone gives an affirmative nod. "Good. Dismissed." She waves her hand at us, and we all start to file out.

That was the shortest graduation ceremony I have ever borne witness to. Personally, I haven't really witnessed many, like, maybe one besides this one, but still. My sister's was far longer and involved weird official ceremony crap. I just shrug it off. I prefer this, though. I don't have to just keep sitting here, mulling over what I'm going to do. I take Weiss' hand and lean in to whisper, "You wanna go to Vale? Goodwitch told us not to stay."

She raises her eyebrow. "But I wanted to celebrate with my team, and I thought you wanted to celebrate with yours."

I wave my hand in dismissal. "Sage and Scarlet left this morning, even before everyone else was partying."

Rolling her eyes, she shakes her head slowly. "What possessed them to leave so early?"

I shrug. "They said they were expected. I guess their family wanted them home." I smile widely. "So, will you come to Vale with me?"

She narrows her eyes. "Why?"

Shrugging, I slip my hands into my pockets. "Cause I want to spend our last bit in Vale together."

I know it's not the best excuse, but I have to get her to follow me. She sighs. "Fine. Let me text Ruby and tell her that I won't be at the dinner."

Yes! I got her. I smile at her, positively beaming. "Thanks."

She types away on her scroll and then sticks it into her pocket. "I just understand where you're coming from." She sighs. "What should we do after we leave Vale? Do you want to visit your parents first? I think they'd love to see you."

I roll my eyes as we make our way toward the airship. "They saw me not two months ago. We spent spring break with them, remember?"

"They'd still like to congratulate you." I move closer, my tail wrapping around her waist like it always does.

I laugh a bit. "Awe, but they'll smother me."

I can sense that she just rolled her eyes. "And I'll be there to kiss you all better as soon as they release your most likely unconscious body."

I put my hand to my heart. "You do care."

She laughs. "Right. So, will you?"

I rub my chest, starting to feel the nervousness creep up on me the closer we get to the city. "If you insist."

She lays her head on my shoulder, hugging my arm. "They do miss you, you know."

"And I'm sure your mom and dad miss you, too."

"They can come and see me anytime the urge strikes them. It's not possible for your family to shell out so much Lien to take an airship to Vale everytime they miss you."

"True." I concede. My family can't exactly pay for a round trip for all of them at once. Maybe my parents or something, but not the whole family. I sigh. "Alright, yeah, we'll go visit them."

She smiles up at me, and I swear my heart starts to beat out of my chest. "That's all I ask." Well, that's not all I'm going to ask of her. I take a deep breath in as we land. Hopefully, it's going to turn out like i want. We're both graduated, and now, we can make a life of our own. I look out into the distance, judging the descent of the sun. It's almost to the perfect position. i grab her hand and start to walk fast down the street. It won't take long to get to the place that changed my life so completely. We go there often and relive that sunset. It's where we started, that first night, where I found her crying over that bastard. Now, though, the image of the place has changed. It's not a place of heartache, but one of mending, one of control, one of love. This is the place where I started to fall for her. We come to a stop behind that same bench she cried on, that same bench we sat on. She looks at it and smiles. "Of course you'd bring me back here."

"Why wouldn't I? This is our spot. Now, come on. The sun's just setting." I pull her over to the tree so that we can climb up. I watch her sit in the tree, and this time, I don't hang by my tail. I sit beside her and wrap my tail around her. I enjoy her company as my heart takes off. I watch the light dance off of her face, all the hues in the sunset illuminating her beautiful face. The shadows play just right in her hair, making the light around them seem to shimmer, drawing me in. I swallow the lump in my throat and fumble into my pocket carefully so she doesn't see. It's a ring, one to match her hair piece that I got her for our first anniversary. It's a white gold band with a single diamond in the center of a blooming, white rose. It's a family heirloom, made for the same grandmother who had the hair piece made. Really, the ring came first, right? I take a deep breath and turn toward her. I hold the ring in front of me, watching as she gasps. "Weiss." She starts to tear up. "I love you so much. I want to be with you to be with me forever. I couldn't live without you, without your wonderful disposition," I wink, "without your scarily strange addiction to coffee, without your beautiful face, without your comforting presence. There are some times where I'm pretty sure I screwed up, but then you smile, and I know that you're still with me. Like, maybe that time where I took that money from your dad when he tried to bribe me away from you. He didn't make me sign a contract, so I stashed the Lien somewhere." I stop. Oh, wait. She didn't know about that. I cringe as she stops tearing up to quirk her eyebrow at me. I get the rest out in a hurry. "Will you marry me?"

"What do you mean that you took money from my father?"

I bite my lip. "Uh, well, how else was I supposed to save up money to get a house and stuff?"

She rolls her eyes. "Oh, I don't know, maybe waiting after a couple of jobs?"

I rub the back of my head nervously. "I really didn't think about that." She takes the ring from me and slips it on. "So, um, is that a yes?"

She rolls her eyes. "No, I was just admiring it before I reject you."

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank god. I wouldn't have been able to deal with the rejection this far in."

Laughing, she holds up the ring to see it fully just before the sun sets. "You really have gotten used to my sarcasm, haven't you?"

I smile. "With as much time as I spend with you, I'd have to of."

"So, is this why you insisted on me coming with you to Vale?" She looks up at me and hugs my arm.

I give a nervous laugh as my tail tightens around her. "Yep."

She hums in approval. "I'm glad, then."

I press a kiss to her forehead as the sun finally sets fully. "Me too, Weiss." Well, at least she said yes. Though, I really didn't think she would say no. She's been giving me these really subtle hints about it. I wouldn't have even caught on if Blake hadn't helped on that. She flicked me on the forehead and told me to get a clue. So, I did, and here we are. Weiss was really wrong earlier. This is significant, and so was graduation, but I feel like there's going to be so many more 'single most important moments' of our lives.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Well, that was fluff and back and forth, wasn't it? I liked it. Now, here's the thing. I did an extreme time skip there. I didn't much mean to, really, but my brain was thinking 'proposal,' so that's what came out. Anyway, what do you suggest for the future? Kids! I know I want kids to be in there later, so yh. Maybe one scene, one chapter. Any event suggestions? I'm open to almost anything. :) Follow, favorite, review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok, filler chapter. I am so sorry, but I can't seem to get a good enough streak going to dive into the main, seriously important plot here. It will be done, though! I swear! I just hope that I can find the inspiration again. Enjoy this one, even though Ruby and Weiss get a tad bit OOC, and it's short. Sorry.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 19: Pulling Out of a Slump

Weiss

A stomp sounds, and I turn around to see a pouting Ruby. "Why do I have to go?"

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Because you're basically the sweets expert of the entire group."

She throws her arms out. "But I don't wanna go, Weiss."

"You're nineteen, almost twenty, act like it."

"I don't wanna." She tries the puppy dog eyes again. I've since become immune to them. Almost five years of her constantly getting what she wants is wearing on me.

I point at her. "You are going because no one else will, and I don't like to go places alone. Could you please just try to be interested?"

She sags in defeat. "Fine, but can I get cookies as well as cake. I don't think that I'd be able to eat JUST cake."

"This is a taste test, Ruby. You're not supposed to eat an entire cake every time you taste one."

She pokes her forefingers together, looking at the ground. "Still, I think cookies and cake go great together."

I take a deep breath in and let it out slowly. "Fine. You can have both and some milk. Happy?"

She beams at me. "Ecstatic."

I roll my eyes. She really is my best friend, but why does she have to be so irritating sometimes? I sigh and grab her wrist, pulling her toward the bakery that my mother suggested. We have a couple of months before the wedding, so we need to get all of the preparations done. Everyone else was busy today, except Ruby. Plus, I thought that it'd be a nice outing for us. She gets to do something she likes, eat sweets, while I get things done. Win-win, really, but she's been hell ever since I forcibly removed her from the house. She's been in a bit of a slump since the last time she came back from a job. She was so excited to be an actual Huntress, the next day after graduation, she went straight for a hunt, but that was months ago. There hasn't been all that much Grimm activity lately, and short of hunting them down in their own territory, she hasn't had much to do. She's just been moping for what seems like forever. So, I decided to take her with me. It's so much better than going alone, really, and I couldn't possibly stand so much sugar.

We get to the door of the bakery, and I open it for her, gesturing for her to enter. The man behind the counter smiles. "Welcome to We Knead Dough, in both senses of the words. How may I help you?"

I turn to Ruby, who is actually chuckling at the crafty pun that they put into their name. "Did your sister recommend this place to my mother?"

Ruby busts out laughing. "I would not put it past her. I definitely wouldn't."

I sigh and walk up to the man. "Yes, I'm here for the cake tasting."

"Do you have an appointment, Miss?"

I refrain from rolling my eyes. "Yes, under Schnee."

He pulls out a small book and leafs through it slowly. "Ah, yes. You're just in time. Come with me, please." I sigh and follow the man into the back. He disappears for a second, but comes back carrying a very heavy tray of selections. "There's a wide variety of selections for you today. May I inquire as to what occasion you will need this cake for?"

"Yes, it's for my wedding." I look over at Ruby and see her slightly drooling at the selection set before her.

"Very nice. I assume that you have a design picked out?" The man folds his hands in front of himself.

"No, I haven't exactly discussed that with my fiancé as of yet." I sit down on a stool provided to us.

He nods his head. "That's fine. If you'll excuse me, I'll be in the front. Shout for me when you finish up in here."

He starts to leave before I call out. "Wait, could she possibly get a glass of milk and some chocolate chip cookies. I'll pay for the extra things on the way out."

He sighs heavily but does it for us. "Is that all, Miss?"

I smile. "Yes, thank you." He leaves, then. I sigh as I see Ruby start to take a bite of the first piece of cake. I stop her quickly. "Wait, before you start trying to eat your weight in cake, don't forget to tally your votes. When you're done with it, tell me, and I'll try the one you like best. I'd like to have just a little bit of say in it."

She beams at me. "Sure thing, Weiss!"

I just sit there as she starts to devour the cakes. I lose myself in thought before long. Getting married is a big step. I'm ready for, really, but it's still a big step. It's only been three years, and I can't help but still be a little giddy around Sun. It's supposed to be like this, right? I'm not just imagining it, right? I feel butterflies still, and it's getting really confusing. I've read books where they said that that should have gone away by now, but I'm not entirely sure if they're wrong or if I'm just not following the norm. I don't much care. Sun makes me feel alive, and I want that for the rest of my life. He wants me for the rest of our lives. Every time I think about the proposal, I get the urge to tear up and roll my eyes at the same time. For being one of the most romantic soul I've known, he can ruin any moment completely by himself, whether on accident or on purpose.

I shake my head as I hear Ruby say that she's done. "That was quick. I thought it'd take you longer to savor it all."

She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand after finishing off the rest of her milk. "Oh, I savored it, but it was fairly easy to choose."

I can't hide the smile that she unintentionally brings forth every time she does something childlike. I've gotten over her childlike behavior, for the most part. It's just part of her. It's not like I want her to change, anyway. "So, what was the choice?"

She smiles deviously, like she just enjoyed taking some candy from a baby. i fully expected an evil laugh from her at this moment. "The strawberry and white marble."

I lift an eyebrow. "Which one is it, and I'll sample it." She points to the one right in front of her, and I sigh. Picking up a fork from the napkin, I cut a tiny piece and take a bite. It's okay, I guess. The flavor isn't overwhelming, at least. "I fully approve. Thank you."

Ruby just smiles wider. "Do I know cake, or do I know cake?"

I roll my eyes. "By those two choices, I believe that you know cake."

She nods. "You bet your rich butt I do."

I laugh at this. I don't think I'm going to regret having Ruby come with me today. She did lighten up the day, at least after her almost temper tantrum this morning. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on, we can go home now. I might even let you convince me to play that new fighting game that Yang got you for graduation."

She literally jumps off the stool. "Yeah! Come on, then!" She suddenly stops, making me run into her. "Wait!" She turns around to me with puppy dog eyes. "Can I get some cookies to go?" I pinch the bridge of my nose, but I'm smiling. I needed her enthusiasm today, and I suppose she needed today, as well.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Ok, ok. Now, I am trying so very hard to think of a good enough wedding scene to top The Growing of Knightshade. I used semi-traditional Christian vows for that one. Now, I'm open to any religious development. Heck, I'm Pagan myself, but I've found that the majority of the world is probably Christian (any denomination) or Catholic, you know? So, I sorta catered to that. Plus, some of the vows I've seen have been really cute and fluffy! Anyway, I'm asking for suggestions before I write the wedding scene. You guys will provide my inspiration and be my muses, k? So, what are you looking for in this fic? Follow, Favorite, Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Not surprisingly, ANOTHER filler chapter! Sorry 'bout that. I'm trying to formulate the best way to go about the wedding. There may be another filler chapter, but I'm not entirely sure. Sorry 'bout that in advance. But here's a new chapter!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 20: A Productive Day

Sun

"Ruby! You're supposed to be covering me! What the hell are you doing on the opposite end of the map?" I heard Weiss yell this as I open the door. What's going on? I creep into the main room, where the voices are coming from. Weiss is sitting on the floor next to Ruby, totally absorbed into some kind of video game. Well, that's new. I smile as I start to move closer. Weiss is irate, almost crushing her controller as she hits the buttons rapidly. Her concentration is adorable, her tongue sticking out and her brow furrowed. I just sit on the couch beside her, amused by the flickering expression on her face. The screen lights up and then flickers into darkness as Weiss' grip loosens on the controller. It drops to the ground as her head falls into her hands.

"Well, hey there, Weissy." As soon as I say it, her head jerks up, startled by my presence. Apparently, she was so engrossed that she didn't even see me come in.

She smiles at me. "Sun, when did you get here?"

I lean in to give her a quick peck on the lips before smiling again. "Oh, sometime right before you cussed at Ruby for abandoning you." She blushes. "You know, I never took you for a," I pick up the case for the game, "Call of Duty Black Ops kinda person."

She clears her throat and stands, straightening her outfit. "I'm… not, but Ruby asked me to play."

From the kitchen, I hear, "No I didn't! She asked me!"

I bust out laughing. "Oh, this is priceless. If you wanted to play video games so bad, you could have just played anytime. You didn't have to wait to be asked or ask anyone."

She huffs. "I just didn't have the urge until now."

I just wrap my arm around her back and pull her close. "Oh, yeah? Well, since you have the urge," I lean in to whisper into her ear, getting as close as I can. I can tell that my teasing, pseudo-seduction technique is working when I feel her shiver. "why don't we have a little one on one." I raise my eyebrow as I pull away from her. She just stands there, probably shocked. Damnit, I knew I shouldn't have taken advice from Blake. Teasing should be left to someone with a lot more subtlety, I guess.

A smile slowly lifts her lips. "You're on." She spins around and grabs her controller. "I call first player."

My grin widens. Maybe it wasn't such a bust, after all. "Oh, you're on!" This is going to be great!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We've done it. We've created a monster. We can't beat her now. Oh god, here she comes. SHe's totally going to go for a head shot. I've noticed that that's her signature now. I close my eyes as i hear the gunshot. "God damnit, Weiss! How the fuck could you get so good at this in such a short amount of time?" I swear to god, she must have been playing behind our backs for years to get this good.

She just smiles smugly and shrugs. "I guess I'm just that badass."

"Badass, right." I mumble.

She laughs lightly. "Don't be such a sore loser. I'm pretty sure that if we play again, you could win."

I throw my hands up dramatically. "I don't think so! You're, like, a pro! How'd you get that good?"

"You really wanna know?" She looks around suspiciously then motions me over. "Alright, I'll tell you." She gets closer, whispering in my ear now. "I used to sneak into the game room and play in secret." She pulls away from me. "Don't you dare tell anyone?"

I hold up my hands. "Nope, not going to say a word." I make the motion of zipping my lips and locking them. I knew it, though. There's no way she could have gotten so great after only playing with Ruby one day.

She smirks. "Good. Now, we need to go over some stuff for the wedding. Firstly, what design do you suggest for the cake?"

I sit down at the table as she pulls out this huge, white binder from nowhere. What the hell am I getting myself into? I never thought that I'd really have any say in this when I volunteered to help. I thought I'd just be here for support and be a 'yes man' for her. Oh, now, I'm in for it, though. I start to think. What design would I like? "Hmm, probably something with a bit of yellow and white. I don't know." I shrug.

She starts writing these notes down. "What about white background with yellow flowers?"

I smile a bit. "Whatever you want. You know that."

She sighs dramatically. "Sun, why are you even here if you're not contributing?"

"I thought I was contributing." Honest, I thought I was helping. I'm not good at this sort of stuff, and she knows that. I can be romantic, but planning eludes me.

She pinches the bridge of her nose. "I know you're trying, but vague inputs just won't cut it. Could you be more specific?"

I sigh. "Um, why not use the white background, and on top, you put your emblem underneath the figurines and use tiny sunflowers around the borders?"

She looks at me skeptically, like she can't believe that that idea just came out of my mouth. "Wow. That was specific. Thank you. It's a wonderful idea." She makes a quick note of it.

I smile smugly. "Oh, I know that that was a great idea. I came up with it, didn't I?"

She smacks my arm. "Don't be so smug."

So, for a couple of hours, we just sit there, making the details, picking venues, picking flowers, making arrangements, deciding the guest list. Everything was meticulous, but it's almost all done now. Now, we just have to pick the parties that will stand by us. I mean, there's not much of a choice for me. "I'll go with Sage, Scarlet,Jaune, and Blake. Sage is definitely the Best Man. The other three can be groomsmen or groomswomen. I'll tell them later. I mean, we do have a couple of months, right?"

She smiles, probably unperturbed by my choice of people. Blake is one of my first friends at Beacon. "Yeah, but you can never be too prepared."

I pout at her. "I don't need anything but you."

She rolls her eyes at me. "You're extremely cheesy, you know that?"

I laugh and stand up to go into the kitchen. "Oh, but only for you, babe." I hear her laugh a little bit before I turn around to see her roll her eyes. This ended well, I think. Progress and seeing Weiss play video games. I can call this day a win, even though I lost, horribly at that, to Weiss at Call of Duty. I'm still a little in awe of her skills, but I still think that it was fun.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: THey totally rubbed off on Weiss. I swear, I've been wanting to write a scene like this forever, but I could never find the right moment. Now, I have! Yay! my life is now complete. Not really, but that's what it feels like. lol. So, Follow, Favorite, Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Weiss Picks (not a pun, people)

Weiss

"But, Weiss, you totally haven't picked your bridal party yet, and I'm getting worried that you're spacing out. That's just not you. Really, that's me. Have you ever seen yourself just space out, like, in anything but the games? Have you? Cause I sure haven't. When have you ever been unprepared? Never, that's when!" Ruby just goes on and on. I try hard to keep in the conversation, but I just can't think. I still haven't decided who to pick yet. I mean, obviously, I'm going to have my team, but there's Pyrrha to consider, too. Nora is out of the question. She has to stay with Ren at all times so that she doesn't get into any trouble. The last party we had, she rode in on another Ursa. That caused a widespread panic, resulting in us never being able to use any Vale hotel ballroom for the duration of our stay at Beacon. I'm pretty sure they extended it, too, to accommodate us graduating, as well.

I sigh and rub my forehead. "Ruby, could you please just go order yourself a cookie dough milkshake and leave me to my thoughts for a few seconds?"

Ruby immediately perks up and takes the Lien card I hold up for her to take. "Yes!" She, then, speeds to the counter and orders the biggest size they have.

Taking a deep breath, I try to center my thoughts. It's been awhile since I've been stumped like this. I have to pick between four amazing individuals, all of which have been there for me and are my friends. Yang, Yang is loud, boisterous, warm, and friendly. I don't know if I could really have her as the Maid of Honor for many reasons, including the first two that I listed before. She's a partier for sure, but she'd be there if I ever needed her. I clutch my head. She's a perfect choice, but I can't help but think that she'd be a bad choice. Oh, and how could I forget Winter? She's my sister, but I don't know her all that well anymore, not since she left. I mean, we have gotten closer over the past few years, but things just aren't the same as when we were younger. Blake, Sun has already called Blake. She's going to be a 'groomswoman.' He does have some silly input, but it is sort of perfect for the occasion. The point is to have all of your closest friends by your side. Pyrrha is a novel choice. She's a good friend, kind, caring, and was raised in etiquette and a refined light. She'd be an exemplary choice, but I'm not as close to her as I am to my team. The last one, then, would be…

"Weiss! They offer an extra large cup!" Speak of the devil.

Her excitement always seems to rub off on me. "That's great, Ruby. Now, could you please sit down? I have something to ask you."

She plops down in her seat, slurping at her milkshake a bit. "Sure!"

I look at her with a raised eyebrow and chuckle a bit. She's already gotten something on her face. "Wipe your nose, please, Ruby. You have milkshake on it. How you got it there when the thing has a lid is beyond me, but you've accomplished it."

She pulls a napkin and wipes the tip of her nose. "Thanks. So, what is it that you have to ask me?"

"Will you be my Maid of Honor?"

She squeels in happiness. "Me? Really?"

I roll my eyes but smile at her. "Now, I meant the other Ruby behind you." I facepalm as she looks behind her. "I did mean you, dolt."

"Oh." She drags it out so dramatically, like it was the world's most obvious puzzle and she just now figured it out.

I laugh a bit. "Yeah, oh." Rolling my eyes, I take a small sip of the coffee I forgot about about during my thoughts. I almost spit it out. "Ew, cold."

Ruby busts out laughing. "Oh, god, Weiss. You should have seen your face. I wish I would have had my scoll out. That was absolutely priceless!"

I can't help but start to laugh along. Ruby is great. She knows how to lighten any mood, whether in the face of danger or cold coffee. I think she makes an amazing choice. I can't believe I didn't see it before I went through the entire list. "Don't you dare take a picture of me, Ruby Rose."

"Oh, I would never." She puts on a devious smile that I rarely see on her. The things she picks up from yang and Blake.

"Right. Well, will you?" I look at her expectantly.

She tilts her head in confusion. "WIll I what?"

I facepalm. "Ruby, we were just talking about this."

Realization crosses her face. "Oh, right, Maid of Honor. Well, duh, Weiss. I could never say no. That's, like, a huge honor, ya know."

"Thanks." I smile at her as she starts to slurp her milkshake.

Soon, though, she's clutching her head. "Ah! Brain freeze!" Is it too late to change my mind about this? So childish, so Ruby, but I don't think that I'd change that. I start to laugh at her, lightly at first, then I'm clutching my sides at the force of laughter coming out of me. SHe looks at me with indignation. "Hey, don't laugh at my pain!"

My laughter subsides just a hair. "I'm not laughing at your pain, per se, but at your childishness."

Her brow furrows in confusion. "What?"

I wave a hand of dismissal as she assumes it's an insult. "I'm not insulting you, dolt. It's charming. I wouldn't have you any other way."

She smiles at me, more beaming than almost any other smile before this one. "Awe, thanks, Weissy. BFFs forever!" She races around to the other side of the table to pull me into a one armed hug.

I roll my eyes. "BFF already has a forever in it, dolt."

"Yay! You didn't say no!" Of course, I didn't say no. She really is my best friend, but you wouldn't witness me ever saying it like that. That's how the manager caught us when he came over to throw us out for making too much noise and disturbing the other customers. I sigh as we have to leave, but I don't think I'd ever have it any other way. This wouldn't exactly be the first place any of my friends had gotten us thrown out of, literally and figuratively. Ruby, alone, accounts for at least a third of the place we can never visit again. Truly, though, I don't think this dolt could be any other way, and if not for her optimism and honest personality, I wouldn't exactly be who I am. She's an amazing friend, and she'll be an amazing Maid of Honor. I just hope she doesn't get a hold of the menu and change it to cookies.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Aww, I am so so sorry about yet another filler. I'm researching and trying to find a decent way to do the wedding. I hope it's going to be the next chapter. I seriously hope. But the fillers have been fun, right? Anyway, Follow, Favorite, Review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**It is here. Thank you for hanging on, guys.**

 **Here's the fruit of my labor, enjoy. Musa paradisiaca, the food of the gods, which I am having for lunch right now.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 22: Beauty and a Poetic Soul

Sun

"And you think this will be okay with Weiss?" I ask the person directly behind me.

I hear a laugh. "I'll take the blame. Don't worry about it."

I sigh. "That's not exactly reassuring."

"I don't suppose it was."

Music starts up, making the crowd stand and turn toward the back. I swallow hard and look ahead of me. Coming through the door is the bridal procession, all decked out in their best. My attention, though, is automatically captured by Weiss as she comes through the doorway. There's no words, really, that could describe the ethereal beauty on her father's arm. She went without a veil, and I couldn't be more appreciative. Her gown is simple, a long sleeved, traditional gown with snowflakes down it. They look like they're falling freely with every step she takes. The dress isn't what captivates me, though. She's smiling dazzlingly. I see the happiness, the slight nerves, and the absolute beauty that she personifies. When she gets to the end of the aisle, her father lets her go and hands her off to me. I smile widely. "Hey."

She snorts. "Hey." When she faces the officiator, I see Weiss' face light up in surprise. She turns toward me when she sees that it isn't Ozpin, like we agreed, but Blake standing before us. "What the hell are you doing up here?" She hisses it quietly at Blake.

Blake just smiles fondly. "I decided to highjack your wedding, but in a good way. It was Yang's idea."

Weiss turns to Yang, who smiles and waves, much to the audience's confusion. Weiss sighs and looks back at me with resignation. "Fine. Just, please, get on with it."

Blake laughs lightly before clearing her throat. She doesn't pull out a piece of paper or anything, so I guess she's doing it by memory. What I'd give to be able to do that. "Today is a celebration." The room goes quiet. "A celebration of love, of commitment, of friendship, of family, and of two people who are in it for forever. You don't have to have a ceremony to have a marriage. And when you think about it, the whole thing is kind of weird, right?" Oh no, she probably took Yang's advice on some of this speech. Well, actually, this should be really good, then. I smile wider as she continues. "You're standing on in front of a lot of people, looking fancy, holding flowers, and being stared at by pretty much everyone who has meant anything to you. So why do we do it?" She pauses after the question, looking at the audience like she expects an answer. "The marriage ceremony has been an important feature across nearly every culture, religion, generation, and society." She gestures with one hand in a semi wide motion. "We have thousands," She emphasizes the word, "of important moments that happen throughout our lives, but this one, this one, is regarded as one so critical, so all important, that we acknowledge its special status by sharing it with others. Why this moment? Why this ceremony?" Again, she asks such a rhetorical question. "Because, despite all of our differences, love is what we all share. It's the great unifier, our one universal truth, and no matter who we are, where we've come from, what we believe, we know this one thing: love is what we're doing right. That's why you are both standing here," She winks at us, "and that's why you all are here, to watch them stand up here. We have all loved in our lifetimes, and in this moment, we're reminded that the ability to love is the very best part of our humanity. All of us here today have our own love stories. Some are short, others long. Some are yet unwritten, while others are just getting to the good part." She pauses and smiles at Weiss and me. "There are chapters in all of our stories," Oh, the book references. I almost laugh at how utterly Blake that it, "that are sad or disappointing, and others that are exciting and full of adventure. Those bring them here, a time to pause, look back, and smile at all the moments that brought them here, and a time to look ahead to all the moments that are still to come. I'm here, we're all here, because we want those moments for you. We're here to hope with you, to support you, to be proud of you, and to remind you that love isn't happily ever after, love is the experience of writing your story. It's not one moment, not even this moment. It's every moment." She gestures in a wide circle. "Big ones like saying "I love you,"getting engaged, moving in together, but mostly a million little ones that come in between the big moments, like falling asleep next to one another, making dinner together, spending holidays with your families, getting a big hug when you get home from work." She takes a deep breath. "These everyday moments fuse together into one big experience, and even though this experience is so incredible, words fail us when we try and explain it. That's just the way it is with love, it's meant to be felt, not described, but trying to describe love is one of our favorite pastimes. We use the words we have to write stories, and poems, and songs about love, and even though we describe love in different ways, and even though love can look different from one person to the next, we all know it when we see it, and we see it here." She finishes with a short gesture to us and a single tear rolling down her face. She wipes it quickly, so quickly that you probably wouldn't notice it if you hadn't been as close as Weiss and me. "Now, I ask you to take into consideration the magnitude and significance of the vows about to be taken. There are many implications involved when two people commit to a lifetime of love. Let us take a moment to reflect on those implications and the acknowledge that, along with the celebration of marriage, there is depth and meaning in the pledges you will be making to one another and it is with much determination, acceptance, forgiveness, respect, loyalty and love that builds the foundation for a strong and enduring marriage." She raises her eyebrows. "I believe you have written your own vows?" I nod. "So, who do you want to go first?"

I look at Weiss hopefully. She sighs and nods at Blake. "I'll go." She turns to me and smiles that smile that always makes me feel like I'm surrounded by a million suns, all warmth and none of the unforgiving glare. "I promise to encourage your optimism, because that is what makes you unique and wonderful. I promise to nurture your smiles, because through them your soul shines. I promise to help shoulder our challenges, for there is nothing we cannot face if we stand together. I promise to be with you in all things, never leaving you, for better or worse. Lastly, I promise to you my love and my trust, for one lifetime with you could never be enough. This is my sacred vow to you, unequivicable support and my heart."

I think I'm on the brink of tears by the end of it, and I see Weiss still holding her composure so effortlessly. Aside from her biting her lip before smiling, I would never have thought that she was nervous. "Alright, I put my inner poet to use." This elicits a small laugh from her. I pull a piece of paper from my pocket and smooth it slowly, hoping it doesn't smudge from the sweat on my palms. I clear my throat and look into her eyes.

"Today, I stand here,

and I accept you as my wife.

I love you, truly,

more than life.

Time has changed us,

but that only made me see

that you are all

I'll ever really need.

I look into your eyes,

and I see your soul.

It makes me feel

that I already know

what the future will bring.

We'll live happily,

and I'll take away

some of the strain

that I know you'll have,

because that's just your way.

I give you my heart,

for all that it's worth.

I hope you take it

and keep it safe.

This is my gift,

my vow to you,

that I hope accept

and cherish, too.

Know that I love you,

and that's no lie.

Through sickness and health,

til death do us part,

I will stay with you

for the rest of my life."

I take a deep breath and hope and pray that they don't laugh at me. Weiss always did like my hidden poetic nature and my suddenly profound way of thinking. I might not apply it every day, but I thought today would be a perfect opportunity to let it show. I see her put her hand to her heart, smiling all the while. "Beautiful."

I laugh a bit and stroke her cheek once with my thumb. "That's my line."

She chuckles under her breath before Blake interrupts the little moment we were having with a whisper. "You know, this was a lot to memorize. Let's get this going."

Weiss rolls her eyes. "You didn't have to memorize everything."

Blake clearly ignores her and continues, louder than the whisper. "May these rings symbolize your inherent wholeness and unity with one another, giving you the strength to happily honor your commitments to each other. May they remind you that marriage is not a destination but a journey, with no beginning and no end, just a moment to moment opportunity to love and be loved to the best of your ability." Scarlet delivers the rings and is gone in seconds.

Weiss grabs my hand and slips the ring on. "With this ring, I thee wed."

I smile at her traditional response. When she lets my hand go, I take her right hand and slip the ring on slowly. "With this ring, I thee wed." Nothing wrong with traditional.

Blake claps her hands together once. "Welp, I now pronounce you man and wife. Just kiss her so Yang will stop asking me when it's over." I laugh when I look at Yang to see her whistling silently, trying to play nonchalant. I turn back to Weiss, who has her eyebrow raised, looking at me curiously.

I move close to her and literally sweep her off her feet. I dip her and give her a slight peck on the lips before waggling my eyebrows. She just rolls her eyes before pulling me into a deeper kiss I hear someone clear their throat and look up to see Weiss' dad with his eyebrow cocked, staring at me almost menacingly. I laugh nervously before putting Weiss back on her feet and rubbing the back of my head.

In the distance, Yang shouts. "Party on Schnee! To the back!" I snort. Of course, Yang would be the first to think about party and food.

Weiss puts her hand on my arm. "I have to go make sure Yang doesn't set anyone on fire. I don't want to have to pay for the damages." I nod, and as she goes through the door, she yells, "Ruby Rose, the cake is for after the main courses!"

he first to think about party and food.

Weiss puts her hand on my arm. "I have to go make sure Yang doesn't set anyone on fire. I don't want to have to pay for the damages." I nod, and as she goes through the door, she yells, "Ruby Rose, the cake is for after the main course!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: The wedding! Yay! Hours of research for this one. I had to manipulate a lot of text and recheck arrangements and make sure everything fit to the story. But, WOO! It's finally done. Now, I have two more chapters... Chapter 23 and the Epilogue. Yes, the epilogue. This devil of a story is almost finished. I have those planned out almost to a T. Now, chapter 23 is really just a weird thing, like at the party and all, but I needed to do something. I have no idea how it will turn out, but oh well. Guys, I also have a . The link is on my profile, k? So, if you wanna give, it'd be appreciated. Anyway, Follow, Favorite, Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay, well, this is the last official chapter. The next post will be the epilogue. Don't hate me if you don't like this chapter.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 23: The Party and a Bet

Sun

I can't help but bust out laughing. Oh, this is great. I just know that the party is going to rock. I look up to see Mr. Schnee still glaring at me. He clears his throat. "I have been informed of the remarkable publicity that the SDC has received from this fiasco of an event. I may not like you, but I see that you're good for Weiss and, incidentally, the company. Welcome to the family." He holds out his hand for me to shake. I look at it. This is the first time he's ever extended his hand to me. I take it with only a little bit of hesitation and shake it slowly.

I beam up at him. "Thanks. This actually means a lot to me."

He grunts and lets my hand go. Just then, Lila comes from behind him to grab me into a hug. "Oh, I'm so happy for you two. I know I've said it rather frequently, but welcome to the family, darling." She kisses my cheek before taking Mr. Schnee's hand to lead him to the party. "Come on, Wit. We have to go help Weiss make sure everything runs smoothly." They disappear through the door, too.

I thought there was supposed to be this whole, big thing about walking out as husband and wife or something. I sigh and shrug then take off running to the party. "Hey, guys! What's with you starting the party without me?" Hopefully, Yang hasn't let Ruby get into the sweets yet. I want to be able to cut the cake.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a twist, lover boy. Weiss caught Ruby before she even saw the cake. I think we're fine." I turn to see Yang hanging out by the door.

I breathe a sigh of relief. "That's good, then." I look around the room and see the few people that actually stayed socializing. A good bit of the upper class people left as soon as they saw a rowdy bunch of kids start to take over the room. I don't blame them, but this is actually pretty awesome. What's left is close friends and family. Even my mom and dad are here. Speaking of which, they're making their way over. I look left and right, spotting Weiss. I dive to hide behind her. "Weiss, save me."

She looks over her shoulder and rolls her eyes. "You really need to get over this. Your parents love you. Don't hide from them, dingbat." She grabs my wrist and pulls me in front of her.

Before I could take cover again, my mom hugs me. "Sunny, congratulations. I knew it would go without a hitch."

Weiss chuckles. "That's my line."

Mom sees her and hugs her, too. Weiss, after years of getting used to all the familial affection, hugs back. "Weiss, love, welcome to the family."

Weiss pulls away and smiles. "Thank you, Liang. It means so much that you two could make it. Where are the kids?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Weiss

I look around the room , searching for any little ones that could be underfoot. "We decided that it wouldn't be the best idea to bring little ones to wreak havoc on such a lovely ceremony."

I smile at her. "It wouldn't have been any harm. There's already a rowdy crowd. A few kids wouldn't have made any difference." Truthfully, I love kids, especially Sun's little brothers and sisters. They're just so refreshing and honest. A couple of them are only a little younger than us, but they're still good kids.

Liang waves her hand in dismissal. "It's fine. We'll only be here for the day, anyway. We just wanted to see the ceremony." She checks her watch. "Oh, we have to be off. Our flight leaves in an hour and a half." She kisses my cheek and Sun's before turning to leave. "Bye. I hope to see you during the holidays!" She waves as she and her husband go through the exit.

I sigh. I was really hoping that they'd stay until the end. I hum in thought, trying to imagine the rest of the day going as planned, but with the group that's left, it doesn't seem at all likely. I turn just in time to see Ruby at the sweets table. "Ruby, what did I tell you about having dessert before dinner?"

Ruby rolls her eyes. "But, Weiss, the food's not even out yet."

This girl. Sometimes I wonder about her. "It will be in a minute. I'll go to the kitchen and ask them to start serving, okay?"

Ruby smiles at me. "Thanks, Weiss, you're a lifesaver."

I roll my eyes as I walk quickly to the kitchen. I stop one of the chefs. "Are you ready to serve yet?"

He looks down at me with a sneer. "You are certainly impatient. The food will be ready when it's ready. Wait like normal people."

I take a deep breath and clench my fists. "I am trying very hard to stay in good spirits today. I haven't had one meltdown, and I really don't want to start now. Now, I advise you to have your dishes prepared very soon, so soon that I won't even notice that time has passed."

His sneer gets deeper. "What are you going to do, little girl, pummel me with your crayons?"

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

He raises his hand, probably preparing to smack me for 'my insolence.' "Why, you. Get out of my kitchen!"

I roll my eyes and catch his wrist in a glyph. "You truly have no idea who I am, do you? Are you new to Atlas, because I wonder how you don't even know that you're catering my wedding?"

He looks at the glyph then back at me, a hint of fear in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were the Schnee heiress. Don't hurt me." He cringes away from me in fear. This is ridiculous. He was just insulting me a few seconds ago. What the hell happened to the cocky bastard?

I release the glyph and look into his eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you, but you were about to hit me. Do you do that to every woman you meet?"

"No, ma'am. No, I just can't deal with one more person coming in here to ask if the food is done yet." He swallows hard.

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Who was in here?"

He backs up a bit. "Some blonde bimbo and a little girl in a red hood."

I take a deep breath again. "Please refrain from addressing my guests like that. I would rather not have you be a smudge on the wall. We still need food. Now, start plating and whatever else it is you do, and get the food out. I'd rather not have a riot on my hands." Honestly, this is the last time I get mother's advice for a quality catering establishment. What was she thinking? I turn on my heels and leave the room, hearing small clatterings and other noises as I close the door. Good, he listened.

"Weiss!" I look down the hall to see my mother walking toward me.

I resist the urge to sigh in exasperation. "Yes, Mother?"

She smiles. "Did you tell them to hurry?"

"They're plating now." I look her in the eyes. "I'm not using them again."

"What? Whyever not, dear?" She looks extremely confused at my statement.

I clear my throat. "The head chef tried to hit me."

She huffs in indignation. "That fucking bastard." I'd never heard her cuss before. Wow, this is really weird. Like, she looks so dangerous now.

I keep myself from backing away. "It's fine. It's been taken care of."

"I don't care. He raised his hand to my baby. He will pay." She looks like a little valkyrie ready to strike at her enemies. I'd laugh if I didn't have to grab her to physically keep her from lashing out at the poor man.

"Calm down, really. This is no way to act in public." I try to calm her.

She scoffs. "This is a hallway, love. There's no one else here." So much for that plan.

I sigh. "Well, could you consider that I took care of it, and there will be no need for any ruckus, especially when they're doing their jobs now?"

She stops struggling in my arms. "Weiss, when did you get so strong?"

I laugh a little as I let her go. She straightens her outfit and looks up at me. "I did go to Beacon for four years, Mother."

She hums in thought. "Yes, I suppose that could do it, but I wasn't just talking about your physical strength. Once upon a time, you would have wanted that man six feet under for daring to look at you, let alone raise his hand to you. You've changed, darling." I raise my eyebrow. "It's a good change, though."

I smile and nod. "It is. It's a really good change."

We walk back to the party together, arms wrapped around each other. I love my mother so very much. Suddenly, I'm bombarded by my excited husband. Husband. I like that, but I suppose I'd have to by now. "Weiss!" He pulls me away from Mother and gives me another kiss.

When he pulls away, I sigh. "Sun, why?"

He looks at me and pouts. ":Yang dared me."

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "You do know that you don't have to be dared to kiss me, right?"

He laughs. "Oh, I totally know, but it just seemed fun to take it."

Behind me, I hear Yang talking to Blake rather annoyingly in a stage whisper. "I say she's pregnant by the end of the honeymoon."

I blush from her statement. Why did I make her a bridesmaid again? "Yang." I say her name once and she hides behind Blake. "Wanna bet?"

Yang's eyes widen in surprise. "Really?"

Rolling my eyes, I look at her pointedly. "No."

"So, you're chicken?" She starts making annoying chicken noises before Blake covers her mouth.

"I am certainly not afraid of losing, mind you. I just don't think that that should be bet on."

"Mhk I eeh. Ooo erh shickenn." Blake still holds her hand over Yang's mouth, so we can't understand her.

"Ew! You licked me." Blake takes her hand away and wipes it on the blonde.

Yang rolls her eyes and repeats what she said. "MMk, I see. You are chicken. I bet you five hundred Lien that when you come back, you'll be pregnant within two weeks."

I stick my hand out. "Deal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Weiss

One Week After the Honeymoon

I take the pregnancy test. I know it's positive. I can just feel it. I check the test, and sure enough, there's two pink lines. I can't fucking believe it. I owe that brute five hundred Lien. I put my head in my hands. Oh god.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Mmm. Well, that was certainly something else. I don't think I'm really proud of this chapter, guys. I'm sorry for the half-assed effort on this one. There was just a little bit left before the epilogue to get done. BTW: Liang is Sun's mom, and her name means clear or bright. I liked the name. Mmm. I did not name Sun's dad, though. I felt it unnecessary. Neither did I name the kids. Unnecessary. I do have a account, so if you wanna slip me some green, please do. I tried slang, sorry. I meant, if you could, you can send me money. It'd be appreciated. :) But, Follow, Favorite, Review!**


	24. Epilogue

**The end is near! Oh, wait, no, it's totally right here. The epilogue is upon us! Have fun reading the last bit of this story, here. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Epilogue: A Series of Future Events

Weiss

"Sun, get down here! We have to get Fionn to his training session." He comes running down the stairs with Zelda wrapped around his arm and hanging there by her tail. I pinch the bridge of my nose. "You're going to drop her one of these days."

He waves his free hand in dismissal. "Nah. Plus, she's super light. I mean, she's only four. Maybe when she gets Fionn's age, she'll be too heavy, but she's fine for now."

I roll my eyes. "Right, well, where's Fionn."

Sun looks around frantically. "I swear he was just here!" In the meantime, Zelda climbs up her father and sits on his shoulder.

Fionn comes rushing through the door to my left. "Sorry, Mother. I forgot my saber."

I sigh. "That's fine, dear. Let's just get going. We're going to be late as it is." I check my watch and go to the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sun

Put that there, and that there, and this here. There! Finally, the snacks are all in order. "Time for Family Movie Night!" Fionn and Zelda cheers beside me, their excitement really rubbing off on me.

Weiss walks in with juice for everyone. "Do you have to shout it every week?"

I smile and snap my fingers. "You bet I do." Zelda crawls into my lap as the screen lights up, signalling the start of the movie. This is just so great. I sigh and reach for the popcorn only to find it gone. I look around and chuckle to myself to see Fionn and Weiss sharing the bowl, engrossed it the barely starting movie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fionn

I flick my hand, trying to conjure a glyph. It comes up and then shatters almost instantly. I pant as I check my Aura meter. I still have ten percent. I can do another one. I take a deep breath and concentrate hard. I flick my wrist again and successfully conjure a glyph, but it dissipates even faster than the last. I fall to my knees in exhaustion. This was hard. My vision flickers a little. I pushed myself too hard. I fall forward and catch myself. In the distance, I hear frantic footsteps racing toward me. I turn to see a blur of white coming at me. I cringe for a second before I hear my mother's voice. "Fionn. Fionn. Are you okay?" I groan in pain as she turns me over to lay in her lap.

"Mother?" My voice is hoarse. I really did overdo it with training today.

"Oh god. You've only got four percent left." The panic in her voice pains me even more than what I feel from the overexertion. I feel her sweep some hair off my face. "You overdid it again, baby. You're not even supposed to train without either me or your Aunt Winter present. I've told you this."

I smile weakly, feeling slightly better than I did before. I can see the faint glow of my Aura surrounding me, and I realize that she's giving me an Aura transfusion. "I just wanted to get better. I can almost hold the glyph for five seconds now."

She kisses my forehead. "I'm proud of you, but it's dangerous for you to do this by yourself. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't come along when I did. You could have died, Fionn. Please, promise me that you'll never try this again. I can't lose you."

The pain dissipates little by little, leaving me with a strange, numb feeling. I reach up and brush the tears off her face. "Mother, I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again."

I feel tears flow down my face, too. She helps me up and hugs me close. "Thank you." We stood there, like that, for a very long time. All I know is that, by the time we left, my Aura meter said I was at seventy-eight percent. This isn't something I want to experience again. I don't want to see her cry ever again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Winter

"Yes! You did it!" I yell in excitement as Fionn and Sable finish their training.

Sable flips her black hair behind her shoulder. "This is getting so easy, Mom. Can't we change our approach now?"

I roll my eyes. Ever the ambitious girl, Sable is. "Not yet. One more week on defensive stances and attacks, then we'll move to offensive and strategic strikes."

I walk over and ruffle Fionn's white and gold hair. "Let's call it a day, okay? You're Aura levels are almost in red right now, and I don't want you to overexert yourself today."

Fionn smiles at me and sheathes his saber. I'm happy that he decided to train with my weapon choice. It strangely suits him. Sable, though, she uses a scythe. It's, thankfully, smaller than her father's, but it's not exactly a weapon I would have chosen for her.

Sable pulls out her scroll, then, as it rings. "Oh, Mom, I totally forgot that Aunt Ruby assigned me a gymnastics session today. I've got to go!" I laugh as she rushes to pack her bag, completely forgetting to fold her scythe. That girl can be so forgetful sometimes, even at twelve. I shake my head and turn to Fionn only to find him rushing out the door as well. I can only laugh harder at this. They're both so much like their fathers when it comes to time that it's ridiculous.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Zelda. Happy birthday to you." Everyone sings to her as she smiles down at her cake.

"Blow out the candles, babe." Her mother says with a smile and a hand on her shoulder. Zelda takes a deep breath and lets it out forcefully on the five candles standing on her cake. Everyone cheers and claps for her. The girl looks up at her mother to plead for a piece, but Weiss is already a few steps ahead of her daughter's thoughts. She holds up a cake knife and plates, ready to distribute the sweets evenly to all of the little ones surrounding her.

It was a quick process, getting all of the kids and even some adults cake, and soon the presents are ready to open. Excitement hung in the air, palpable even. All of the parents rush to keep the tiny ones out of the way for young Zelda to open all of her gifts. It's quite precious for any who are watching, but for those parents that are holding their children back, it could be quite hectic.

"Sun! Why did you get our daughter nunchucks?" Weiss is obviously angry. She can't believe that her husband would get their five year old daughter a weapon.

He shrugs. "She can't get gunchucks yet, so I compromised."

Weiss just shakes her head. "Just make sure she doesn't hurt anyone." Said girl is copying her dad's fighting style as they speak. Sun rushes over to make sure nothing happens. All in all, it was a good day, especially for the birthday girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Weiss

I look out at the kids and Sun, and all I can think is that my life is all I could ever hope for it to be. I just can't get over how lucky I am to have them in my life. I smile and know that I'm never going to be alone again. They are my heart and soul now. A ball comes straight at me. I effortlessly throw up a glyph, blocking it. "Watch it, you three. I don't want to have to replace another window."

Sun rolls his eyes. I am too much of an influence on him, it seems. "It's not like we can't afford it." He grabs the ball and runs back to the kids, leaving me to shake my head. It's never dull or boring around here, either.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Alright, I decided to do multiple events, ones that involve others and interactions within and around the family. I chose to do this because it seemed practical. Anyway, background... Fionn is an old name, one I like. It means white, literally. Now, Weiss chose Fionn's name. Zelda, she was different. She is six years younger than Fionn. Sun got to name her. He totally thought he was getting one over on Weiss by naming her after one of his favorite gaming characters, but she looked up the meaning, which is gray battle maid, and went with it. I picked the names in reality, but to imagine them picking them was a whole lot more fun, ya know? Anyway, Sable means dark or black. I just wanted Fionn to have a friend, no matter that she's two years older than him, to train with. She's like the perfect mix between Winter and Qrow, and I love it. I totally imaged her, down to her attitude for this. Regrettably, these characters will never again make an appearance in my fics. Well, maybe they will, but only if I write about this same ship. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fic. I know I did. It was different. I like different. Well, you know, I have a account. The link is on my profile. It would be much appreciated. Following would really be pointless at this time, but you can still favorite and review! :)**


End file.
